Knights of Chaos
by Wacko12
Summary: After the last Olympian. Annabeth broke up with Percy at 18. Then Percy vanishes. 500 years later as a Hunter, Annabeth and friends meet a new group run by a powerful being and secrets are revealed and new enemies appear. First story enjoy.
1. memories

**This is my first time so be easy.**

_Flashback (Annabeth's Pov):_

"_But why? You can still do it and not break up with me." Said Percy. I just looked away from his face until I said" I'm sorry Percy but The Olympians have so much work for me to do and you can't help and you just distract me. I'm also going to collage in California and we may never see each other again. _

_"That's still not a good excuse!" He yelled. "It doesn't matter if it is or isn't I just don't think we should see each other anymore." I yelled back trying to hold back my anger. He just looked at me for a few second with those green eyes that I love which appeared to turn darker with anger. Then he walked to his window and was still silent, like his whole life was destroyed. _

_Trying not to make this a bad ending for us I said "Seaweed Brain I'm-" "Get out" He said firmly and hard. So I did what he said and began to walk out of his home. As I kept walking I felt tears trying to come out but I held them back until I got into my car. Only then did I let them come out slowly._

_End of Flashback_

Even today it felt like yesterday since I ended my relationship with Percy. A few weeks later Chiron said that the Minotaur attacked and killed both Ms. Jackson and Paul. Also Tyson, the closes person Percy had to a brother died when he led a group of Cyclops to fight back Oceanus's forces when they did a surprise attack on Atlantis.

Percy was so devastated that when he came to camp after his parents were killed that he didn't talk to anyone and I didn't know how to help him or if he even wanted to see me. Then one day he just disappeared, along with his hellhound, Ms. O'Leary and his pegasus Blackjack too. We never saw him again and not even the Gods knew where he went. And I did the only thing I could do to get away from all of this: I joined the Hunters.

So now, 500 years later after everything I did, I still feel nothing but pain and regret.


	2. we meet our maker

Annabeth's POV:

I bolted out of my sleeping bag, sweating like crazy after the dream I just had: _In my dream I was on Olympus in the throne room where all the Olympians were discussing something important, also Nico was there too. Nico's father, Hades, had offer Nico immortality and to live with him in the Underworld. The son of Hades accepted the offer and became immortal but he could come and go as he chooses. Anyway all the Olympians were arguing about something and they were looking up. I looked up and gasped at what I saw. Above them was swirling black… thing, I didn't know how else to describe it but I could feel its power and it felt even more powerful then all the Gods combined. I just wanted to hide or something. Then it suddenly disappeared and the Gods relaxed. Soon Zeus said, "Now that's over with, Hades?" Hades nodded and gestured to his son. Nico came up before them and began talking. "So after looking for so long I still haven't found any trace of him". They all looked unnerved, especially Poseidon. My mother then spoke, "So there has been no sign of-" "Wait Athena" Interrupted Artemis. She soon directed everyone's gaze towards me and then my mom waved her hand and everything went black._

I began thinking of what that thing was and who was Nico was talking about. Someone coming up interrupted my thinking. "Annabeth, you up yet?" Asked a familiar voice. "Yeah Thalia I'm coming." I got out of the tent and looked down at Thalia. I was a few inches taller than her since I joined when I was older but she still was a better a fighter. She was still second in command and over time I sort of became third in command. The daughter of Zeus studied my face a little bit "You okay?" She asked. "I'm fine just a dream" "Wanna tell me?" I though about it but I decided not too. "No don't worry it was nothing." Thalia was still giving me the I-still-want-to-know-but-not-now look so I guess I was clear for now. I look at my surroundings and saw the rest of the Hunters packing up. I turned to Thalia and asked, "So what's up?" She shrugged and said, "Were moving out and heading to Camp Half-Blood. Apparently there some big meetings going on that even four Olympians including Mr.D are going to be present as well." Now that caught my attention. If three of them were going to be there then it must be big.

In two hours we had arrived at camp. We past by the guard dragon Peleus, who puffed out smoke from his nostrils when he saw us. The camp sure changed since the last time I saw it. There were still the original cabins along with some minor god cabins too. While walking to ours we passed Athena's and some of my siblings waved to me. We then passed the Poseidon cabin. Just looking at it made me remember about Percy and how much I still had feelings for him. The cabin now had many of Percy's younger siblings who were glaring at me when they noticed me. I always got that whenever they saw me. They blamed me for their great older brother's disappearance. I ignored them and looked at the two mixed cabins. See, ever since the war and less monsters showing up demigods have been marrying other demigods and have kids of their own. To not insult ether of their grandparents when choosing a cabin, Chiron decided to build to mix cabins, one for boys and the other for girls. As soon as we reached Artemis, Chiron came galloping towards us.

"Chiron!" I cried and ran over to give him a hug. Even though I was a Hunter I still saw him as a father. Chiron laughed and said, "It's good to see you to child. I came over to tell you and Thalia to drop your stuff off and come over to the Big House. The meeting is about to start." We told him will be there soon so we put our stuff in the cabin and Thal told the girls to just hang out and we soon rushed over to the Big House. When we got inside we saw that all the councilors were present along with Chiron and… "Grover! Nico!" I yelled coming up to them and giving them high-fives. Thalia greeted them as well. Grover came up and to us and said, "Its nice to see you guy too. With all the wild to protect I never get any free time." Nico nods his head "Yeah the whole gang is back together." When I heard that I frowned and look down on the floor. Nico noticed it and realized what he said. "Well sort of." Then we heard a cough behind us and saw "Lord Poseidon, Lady Hestia, mom." Bowing to all three.

"Hey what about me?" Shouted Mr. D. I rolled my eyes and bowed to him. He muttered something about never changing but I ignored him. I sat down between my mom and Thalia when Chiron began the meeting. "I suppose that all the counselors are wondering why there are four gods here?" There were a few yes and nods. "Well the reason is because they are here to discuss with someone about a new cabin." I was confused and so was everyone else except for the gods. "But don't all the gods have cabins already?" Asked Jacob Bells Son of Hecate.

I was about to ask the same thing until Poseidon rose up and spoke. "This being isn't exactly a god. It is must more ancient and powerful then the gods and the Titans." Everyone gasped at this and even I was shocked that there was someone more powerful and even more shocked that the Gods actually admitted it. Once everyone was silent Athena took it from there. "This being first contacted Hestia here who wished to speak to us about making some agreements. And it should be coming right about now." All the campers looked around but didn't see anything. That's when I noticed and empty table at the corner and there was a robe with a hood lying on it. Before I could say anything we all heard a noise and saw "it".

It was the same thing I saw at Olympus in my dream. It went down towards the robe and then inside it. Soon the robe started to rise. Then the thing began to take shape into women inside the robe. We all backed away a little until it was done. I saw that it/her skin was pitch black except for the white speckles on her skin. When I looked closer I realized they were stars and planets moving around her body. She raised her head to face us but all we saw was the mouth. And when she spoke she had a male/female voice. "Greetings. I am Chaos, also known as the Void, the first being and creator of the universe."


	3. the knights

Thalia POV:

"Chaos as in the Chaos? As in the Chaos who gave birth to the primordial gods like Gaia?" Exclaimed Annabeth as she was studying the new person in the room. The person, whom I'm guessing is going as a female since Chaos has no actually gender smiled and responded, "Yes dear the very same Chaos. I've been in hiding watching the progress of my creations and I must say this planet is going fairly well." No one had said anything seeing since they were still in shock until Athena spoke, "So Chaos you would like your own cabin?"

When Chaos nodded Athena continued. "Well I see no problem in that since if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here today. But I'm curious does this mean you have children of your own?" Chaos laughed at this and the star and planets on her body moved around faster as she laughed. "No they are not my children. They are more like…how do I explain this…they are kind of like the Hunters." At first I didn't understand what she meant but I Nate Bodden Son of Athena figured it out "So there not really your kids. But people you recruited."

"No they are people who I've found across the world over the years who were abandoned or given up hope. So I gave them sanctuary. Then 500 years ago one of them who was and still is very loyal to me decided that they create a group in my name. And so the Knights of Chaos came to be." Knights of Chaos, hmm sound catchy.

Chaos then told us that it consists of both boys and girls and they were demigods, a few mixed demigods, satyrs, nature spirits, mortals, a couple of Cyclops and even some merman and women who wanted to live on land and water or had sea animal body parts (like Davey Jones crew in Pirate of the Caribbean) and were hated by others. After Chaos was done with telling us she said, "I'll talk to my second in command and see when they'll arrive. It won't take long." And then she disappeared. People started talking to each other and the Gods were having a private discussion with Chiron. So I went to ask Annabeth about her dream again.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I noticed Thalia coming my way and she had that look in which she was going to get what she wants. When she sat down next to me she asked, "So what do you think about all this?" I looked at her and sighed. "I really don't know Thalia. It's so odd that Chaos would show up now. But I suppose no harm could come from it."

Nico and Grover came by and sat down next to us. I looked at Nico and he notice me staring at him and he said, "I know what your going to ask Annabeth and the answer is I can't tell you." Thalia, now curious shot me a look and I finally told her and Grover about my dream.

"So dead boy why can't you tell us? Afraid daddy might send you to his place for good if you disobey" Nico just glared at her before saying, "for your information Pinecone Face they made me swear on the River of Styx. So even if I could I couldn't."

Before they could continue Chaos appeared again but this time as a man. There was also someone standing next to him but it looked like a hologram. He was wearing a long leather jacket and a hood was over his head so I couldn't see his face.

Once everyone was settled down Chaos spoke. "My second in command here said that they'll be at the camp by next week." My mom said something but I wasn't really paying attention because I was focus on the man next to Chaos.

Something about him seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. All of a sudden I felt a little bit of water hit my face. I would have looked around to see who did it but I knew who did it as I a quietly glared at Kasey Samuel Daughter of Poseidon.

A few minutes later the man and Chaos disappeared and Chiron thanked the three Gods for coming and dismissed the rest of us to our daily activities.

**Review**


	4. The Titans out of the maple tree

**Review**

Nico POV:

I was glad to get out of there before the two Hunters could interrogate me anymore. Unfortunately they grabbed me a few second after we got out and brought me to a tree with Grover following right behind us. Once they found a secluded spot they pinned me next to a tree. "Okay I know you can't give us the whole information but can you just give us a hint?" Asked Annabeth and Thalia had a look on her face that showed I had no choice.

Before I could say anything and young Satyr ran up to Grover and whispered frantically in his ear in which Grover face turned a little bit white. Forgetting about me for the moment we ran up to Grover, "Hey Grover what was that about?" Asked Thalia. Grover color turned back to normal before he told us, "He just told me that Hyperion escaped from his imprisonment. "How did he get out of Tartarus?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head before saying, "Nico you weren't there when it happened. When Percy managed to stun Hyperion, Grover and the other satyrs were able to trap him inside a maple tree where he's been in since." Oh. That I did not know." I said. She sighed "Well he will probably go into hiding like some of the other Titans so we don't have much to worry about." Then they remembered what they original came here for and were about to continue questioning me but I was able to shadow traveled away.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

After Nico got away we just decided to forget about asking him for now. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful (when you've been at this camp for awhile like I have it can get kind of boring). Chiron had asked me to help in building the new cabin. I'd asked some Iris kids to help with the painting, which they were very happy to do. They Cyclops helped build it but I didn't stay with them when they were building it because the younger Cyclops reminded me of Tyson.

We had finished in just two days before the knights arrived and I had to admit we did a pretty good job. The cabin was mostly black except for the fact we had painted stars and planets on it. We also put the Sun and the Moon on both sides of the front door. It was now the evening on the day before they came.

Chiron came up and made an announcement about them to the camp during dinner. "I'd like to welcome back our oracle Sarah Furman." We all clapped when a girl, fifteen maybe with brown hair and green eyes stood up and waved to everyone. "Also in honor of the Gods accepting Chaos as an ally we will have a three way capture-the-flag game." To this everyone cheered. Thalia told the Hunters not to be overconfident. "Cmon Thalia we beaten these campers almost every time we played." Exclaimed Pheobe. Thalia just shook her head "true, but some of them are getting better and they'll have good plans too. Also we don't know what these knights can do." After dinner we all head to bed where I had another demigod dream:

_I was on some tall building during the night. At first I thought it was the Empire State Building but I didn't see many other tall buildings so I assumed this was somewhere else. Then I saw two figures wearing black robes on them and talking to each other. I realized that it was Chaos and it's second in command. _

_Once they were in hearing range I heard Chaos say, "are you positive?" "Yes Chaos the attack will be a sneak attack and by the end of the day the whole camp, including the Hunters, Chiron, Mr. D, and any satyrs will be captured." _

_When I heard this I thought these guys were going to try and capture us until the man said, "We will get there maybe an hour or two by the time they round up the campers. I've already planned to surprise them with our own forces." Chaos nodded it/his since it was Chaos man form. _

_"Good. This way we can show the Olympians that we are allies they can trust since they already fear my own power." His second in command smiled before saying "Finally we shall show them our power. Finally we will show them your power." "You have been well trained my knight." Replied Chaos "They will be no match for you. Now go and prepare." The man bowed and began walking away. He stopped right next to me and then looked right at me before saying, "Its not polite to spy on other Wise Girl." And then everything went black._


	5. An old friend is our new ally

Annabeth POV:

When I woke I had two questions forming in my head: 1) How did that guy know the name Percy gave me? 2) Why is there a demigod pointing a crossbow at me? But for now I'll skip question 1 and get to question 2.

I saw that the other hunters had crossbows held by monster pointed at them. I realized we had no way out of this. I looked at the demigod and saw something on his helmet. Though it faded through the years but I could still see it clearly from memory. A silver scythe, which meant these people, served Kronos. "Get up and move and no funny business." Ordered the demigod. Seeing as how we couldn't do anything we did as he said.

When we got outside we saw that the rest of the camp had been captured, including Mr. D, Chiron, Argus and Nico. Grover was near some satyrs trying to calm them down. I finally saw Peleus whose entire body was trapped in what appeared to be golden rings. He also looked kind of drowsy. We all had celestial bronze handcuffs put on wrists and were seated down on the ground next to the others. Thalia came towards me. "Are you alright?" She asked. I answered, "Yeah I'm fine but what are we going to do?" She looked around and her face was grim. "I don't know. How did they get pass the borders anyway?"

Then as if on cue out of the Big House came out Hyperion with a smile on his face. Chiron called out to Hyperion, "Hyperion! I don't know how you got in but you won't get away with this." The Titan just gave him a smug grin. "Oh I think I will get away with this Chiron, unless the Gods want me to kill their kids. And how I got in was quite simple. I had one of my demigods come in as a camper and at night he used tranquilizer darts on your dragon knocking him out. Then once he took the Golden Fleece off the tree it was just simply a matter of me overpowering the barrier long enough to let my army in." Then a demigod came up to him and bowed, "My lord we found the Oracle cave with the Oracle inside." Hyperion's grin got wider. "Good work. Keep her in there until I tell you otherwise." The demigod nodded and ran off. We were doom now. No one else could save us and the Gods couldn't do anything as long as we were hostages. There was no one left except… "The Knights!" I whispered loudly. Thalia turned to me, "What?" she asked. I told her about my dream. She was deep in thought "They are our only hope but we don't know how many are coming or how they are going to surprise these guys." I sighed. She was right. I mean its not like they can just stroll though the camp's entrance.

Third Person POV:

Outside the camp near the entrance, which was guarded by three demigods, a giant, and two dracaenas. two people could be seen walking up to them. One was a male who was wearing a black cap with a hood over his head. He had a green shirt on and blue jeans and white sneakers too. The other was a girl, a few inches shorter. She looked like she was 18 or 19. She had dark sapphire eyes, long dark red hair, and red lipstick that would make any man want to kiss her. She wore black leather coat the hugged her body and long black leather pants and black shoes (A/N this takes place sometime at the end of winter so its still cold.) She also had a belt strapped to her waist with two guns attached. The three demigods walked up to them, crossbows ready. Then suddenly, the man took a sword out and killed all three of them quickly. He then shot ice shards, which appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the giant with such force he turned into dust. Then the man threw his sword cutting off the heads of the two snake women. The sword returned to its owner and then disappeared. The two kept walking like nothing happened. But the girl looked up to see another girl who was ether 16 or 17 sitting a tree branch on one of the tallest trees. She had caramel-color hair and almond eyes. She wore black clothing, which was covered by what appeared to be light armor. She had a gun attached to her waist and some other items. On both wrists she seemed to have small crossbows attached to them. On her back was a jetpack. Nodding her head to the girl below she put a helmet on, stood up and flew over the camp.

Sarah (the oracle) POV:

I knew something bad was going to happen. I knew it! But I didn't think it would be like this. Right now three demigods were holding me prisoner _inside my own cave_. I swear if I get out of this I'm going to ask Apollo to install an escape tunnel. As I was thinking this I heard shouts outside and also what sounded like gunfire. I poke my head outside and saw the three half-bloods on the ground dead and girl with a gun standing in the middle. She looked at me and said, "You the Oracle." It wasn't a question. I simply shook my head and she then said, "Go into the forest where you'll be safe but don't leave the camp borders" I did as she said and ran past her. As I did she took out what looked like a tracker, which showed a transport plane like the ones in the army flying straight towards the camp.

Annabeth POV:

The monsters stopped what they were doing and everyone turned to see two figures walking up to Hyperion. Most of the monsters (and a few demigods) whistled at the girl. The man I recognized as Chaos's commander. The Titan look at them while his soldiers surrounded them. "Who are you?" he asked the two people. The man simply smiled and looked up making it easier for me to see his face. His face and the rest of his body had a nice tan skin; he had black messy hair that look like it couldn't stay straight even if you tried. But what caught me were his eyes. They were green and would remind you of the ocean. After thinking of this I realized once looking at his face, who that was. I just stood there, motionless and felt tears coming down my cheeks. Thalia, Nico, and Grover saw it too and had shocked expressions. Even Mr. D, Chiron, and Argus were speechless. Some of the campers gasp realizing who it was from hearing the stories; some of the Poseidon kids were smiling. The monsters once they saw his face gasped and a few stepped back. Even Hyperion stood there with a surprised look and with a little bit of fear.

"Percy Jackson?" He growled.

That's when we saw something coming our way from the sky. It was a transport plane. It came down more and more until it hit the ground and the wings snapped off. Any monster in front of it was crush. The girl moved out of the way but Percy stayed where he was. The plane finally stopped a few inches from him. The door in the back opened and noises could be heard inside. Then a person stepped out and I knew it had to be a knight of Chaos. He was wearing a long black coat that ran down to his knees. He had a helmet on him, which was covered by a hood. He wore a green shirt and blue jeans. There was something in his hand and when he pressed his thumb on it, it turned into sword. Noises of weapons being taken out could be heard. Then Percy, the man I broke up with 500 years ago, said one word:

"Attack"


	6. Battle with a shocking ending

Nico POV:

My frozen shock of seeing Percy was broken when I heard battle cries coming from the plane. Charging out of the plane were at least 15 to 20 knights. Three of them were Cyclops. The rest were mortals, demigods, satyrs, nature spirits, and some fish people wielding different kind of weapons. Behind them really caught me off guard. There were at least 30 soldiers in black and grey uniforms with gas mask and night vision goggles coming out and they all had automatic rifles and grenade launchers. When they finally collided with the Titan's armor they were decimating them. But right now we had to figure out away to get out of these cuffs and help them.

Then out of nowhere a monster fell beside with a bullet in its head. I turned to see that the red head fired the shot. I also saw the keys too. I grabbed them and unlocked my cuffs and started to unlock the other campers quickly.

Thalia POV:

Nico was getting everyone free while the monsters were fighting Percy's forces. When he finally got to us I saw two giants coming up behind him.

"Nico get down!" I shouted he did and I manage to strike lightning on one, turning him into ash. But the other was still charging. But then the mouth of a very big, big Hellhound who tossed him aside with ease grabbed him. There was only one friendly hellhound that I knew of.

"Ms. O'Leary?" Nico asked which his answer was a loud bark from her and she leapt right back into battle. He got my cuffs off and I reached for my spear while we made over to Annabeth. She was still in shock.

"Annabeth wake up! We have to get in this fight now. Cmon Percy might need us." When she heard that she came back to focus and we joined the fight.

Annabeth POV:

When we got there I saw how well the knights were taking on the monsters. They had no loses at all and I saw how well trained they were too. One of them, who had a dual blade sword, was taking on three people at once. He knocked one monster off their feet, stabbed a demigod in his chest, and hit the third one in the jaw. I saw another one blocking an enemy with a shield while hitting another on the head with the butt of his weapon. A satyr knight flipped in the air while slicing a hellhound with his sword and when he landed he hit an enemy demigod in the stomach with his hooves. I saw another knight with brass knuckles with knives attached to it jump in the air and slammed his fist down on the ground sending the monsters near him flying.

I also saw some knights who were demigods using their powers. A girl, who was a daughter of Demeter, was using vines to grab enemies and squeeze the life out of them. An archery that was obviously one of Apollo's fired arrows and anyone it touched were set on fire. Another boy who fought like Ares went berserk and thrashed anyone who came his way with his axe and mace. I saw some more fighting but I was only focus on finding Percy. I had my dagger out and a sword from a fallen enemy. I looked around again and noticed Grover was also fighting beside me. Nico and some of his siblings' summoned skeleton warriors. Thalia was with the Hunters shooting arrows and zapping monsters. Mr. D was dealing with tougher monsters while Chiron and Argus and the councilors were leading the campers.

I heard a yell behind me and saw more monsters coming up from behind us in full force. Dammit, if they reached us we would be surrounded. Then, out of nowhere a girl with a jetpack flew above us and fired arrows from the crossbows on her wrists. The arrows hit the ground and exploded, vaporizing the monsters. Then more soldiers came out and began firing at the remaining monsters. Some got close to them, but they were able to wrestle them and pin them long enough for the soldiers to finish them off. I silently thanked them and went on pushing forward towards Percy.

Nico POV:

It was great to have other people to help me summon dead warriors to battle. Once I summoned enough I took my sword out and began to slash at monsters and absorbing their essences. That's when I notice the girl with the red hair firing at a monster and then kicking a demigod in the face. I soon got closer to her and I realized I was a couple of inches taller than her (AN: Nico accepted immortality when he was 19). She turned around and saw me.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades I presume?" She asked.

"How do you know about me?" I asked back

"Percy told me a lot about you people." She replied. I was about to ask her about Percy until and Chimera tried to ram us. I moved to the right side while the red head move to the left. She shot one of its faces in the eye and I cut of its snake tail. It swatted me to the side and raised its third head to breathe fire on me. But before it could do it, the girl rolled in front of me and fired her gun in its mouth, turning it into dust. She held her hand out to me and I accepted it.

"Thanks." I said to her as she pulled me up. She was going to say something until I notice a dracaena was about to stab her. So I pulled her towards me so she avoids the hit and then stabbed the snake woman. It then came to me that I had the girl really close to me that she was touching my chest. I felt my face heat up and saw a little bit of red on her face. Before I could say anything she gave me a quick (though to me it felt like eternity) wet kiss on my jaw. She backed away and smiled.

"I guess this makes us even." She said as she dove back into battle. I just stood there feeling my jaw until an enemy demigod charging me broke my trance.

Annabeth POV

I finally found my invisible cap and put it on my head so I could get to Percy faster. I stabbed a few monsters every now and then until I finally reached him and I only had three words to describe of how he was fighting: One-man army. He took down anyone who came at him with ease. When three demigods tried to gang up on him, he knocked out one of them and was going to slash another one but he dodged only to get kicked in the face. Percy took down the third one with ease. A manticore charged him but Percy just moved to the side letting it pass him but he grabbed the monsters tail while Percy used his sword, Riptide to slash a demigod. Then he jumped in the air kicking an Empousa in the face. Then he stabbed the manticore with its own tail. Some archers fired arrows at him but he dodged them or they bounced off his skin so it was safe to assume he still has Achilles heel. He lifted a laistrygonian giant in the air and slammed him into some rocks. He then fired lightning at a Hellhound (A/N: Percy can also create storms too.) From his other hand he froze four demigods. Then he did on big jump on to the crashed plane and tore out some metal threw it at some rouge harpies. Then he hit the ground so hard that it sent an earthquake towards some enemies who fell through the crack. He then brought water from the lake trapped at least nine monsters and sent them into the lake. A Hyperborean was about to attack, but was pounced by Percy's trusty hellhound, Ms. O'Leary.

I just stood there unable to say anything as I watched him. And since I wasn't focus (Which I've been doing a lot lately) I didn't see the giant who bumped into me knocking me down. My cap fell off making me visible. The giant turned and saw me and was about to clobber me with his club until a knight swung its hammer at the giants legs, making him fall and allowing the knight to smash his head. Chiron came up to me with some campers along with Thalia and Grover. Those two just stared at Percy fighting.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Asked Chiron. I just nodded my head as I got up. "How's the battle going?" I asked.

Chiron took a breath before saying, "So good so far. The Apollo kids managed to find a place to heal the wounded, which is being protected by some Ares campers. The other campers are engaging the monsters while the Hunters are covering them with a barrage of arrows. The Big Three kids are using their powers too. Some satyrs were able to find Sarah in the forest and now they are gathering the nymphs to join the battle and it seems the Knights are doing the heavy fighting. Peleus is free of the dart's affect and is also fighting as well. Mr. D is going to Olympus to tell Zeus the situation."

"What about losses?" Chiron then showed a faint smile, "So far none. A few campers have been hurt but nothing fatal. It's a good thing that girl and those soldiers were there to take down those monsters that were behind us or it would have been worse." I nodded but then asked, "And the Knights?" Chiron looked at the battle before replying, "No losses from them and I don't even see any of them injured. They must be very skilled."

I just looked at them again when Thalia and Grover ran to us. "C'mon. We better go and see if we can help Percy. If he needs any that is." Said Thalia, "I also saw Hyperion going towards him too. Also the Gods are coming to help soon."

We were about to go until I saw an enemy demigod and a telekhines coming up behind Chiron. I yelled his name and he turned and tried to grab and arrow but he would never make it. When I thought he was doom, a Knight with two hunting knives that looked similar to Artemis's jumped in between the two. He hit the demigod's head with his foot in mid-air, knocking him down while stabbing the monster behind him at the same time. He looked at us and then just jumped right back into the fight. We then refocused and ran to aid Percy.

(Finally the POV you've all been waiting for)

Percy POV:

As I threw a monster over me I managed to take a quick glance at the battle. It was going well. The campers were finally getting into the battle but we didn't really need them much. My Knights and Chaos troopers already had this battle won. I saw Ms. O'Leary Chewing on a Manticore. A giant came up behind her but was smacked in the face by one of our Cyclops, Sam.

I was fighting a demigod when I saw another one coming up to me. But he was hit by water and was stunned for a few seconds. It wasn't me but I took advantage of it and kicked the one I was fighting in the stomach and brought Riptide down on the other while he was coughing up water. I turned to see a kid, probably one of my younger siblings staring at me before going somewhere else. I then focus on a harpy coming towards me. I focused on the water inside it, like its blood until I crushed its body and it turned into dust.

I sensed someone powerful coming up behind me, so I raised Riptide to block Hyperion's sword. He jumped back and snarled.

"So Jackson still alive, eh?" he said.

"Surprised?" I asked.

He gripped his sword tighter before saying; "I admit you caught me off guard. But now I can be the one to kill you."

_Overconfident as usually. _I thought to myself as I attacked forcing him into defense. I then kicked him in the chest sending flying a few feet. Then, as usually, two Ares campers tried to take him but he batted them aside. The Titans then fired a ball of light at me I jumped in the air and dodged it. When I landed I shot a gust of wind at Hyperion sending him crashing into some of his warriors. I knock some enemies aside with water from the lake until jumping in the air and bringing my sword down on the Titan. But he rolled over and dodged it. He got up grabbed his sword and our blades clashed again. I noticed that everyone formed a large circle around us as we fought our allies cheering us on. I noticed Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia trying to come and help me but my captain, Zekk Forerunner, Son of Zeus stopped them. Good they would only get in the way.

Thalia POV:

"Move it we have to help him!" I shouted to the man who stopped us. He had blue eyes like me, which identified him as one of my siblings."

He just glared at me before saying, "Chill little sis. If Percy needed help _we _would be helping him." I didn't like how he called me little sis since I was older than him but I ignored it and just looked at the fight. I heard thunder and the wave crashing and saw all the Olympians coming up to us at full power ready to fight. They all had shocked faces when they saw Percy and Poseidon had some tears sliding down his face. They were going to help but the knight stopped them from interfering.

They finally jumped back from one another and then Hyperion charged Percy at the speed of light. I knew he would never be able to survive an attack that fast and hard. But instead of dodging it, Percy just charged to with Riptide pointing forward. Was he crazy! Annabeth was about to take out an arrow but another but the girl with the jetpack grabbed her arm and stopped her.

The two collided with Percy driving Riptide through the Titans chest, near where his heart was and Hyperion's sword missed its target completely. It was impressive but it didn't change anything. You can't kill and immortal.

Then something happened. Hyperion's face had shocked, pain, and fear. The bright suns in his eye began to fade and they had a far away look in them. His skinned turned white and hand lost their grip on the sword as it fell to ground. His body went limp. No one moved.

Then Percy looked up and said to him, "You Titans and Gods think you're so great, that no one can best you. But now you see true power. Now you see the power of Chaos."

With that Percy took his sword out of the Titan and it turned back into its pen form. And the Titan of Light fell to the ground, and didn't move at all. Percy had actually done it.

Percy Jackson killed an immortal.

Annabeth POV:

I just stood there with my mouth open. On one hand I was happy (As happy a Hunter could be towards a boy) that Percy was still alive. On the other hand I couldn't believe what I just saw. The only people unfazed by this were the Knights who let out a giant cheer and charged the stunned enemy. By the time the monsters snapped out of it, it was to late. They were overrun and didn't stand a chance. Outnumbered and leaderless, they ran for their lives towards the camp' s entrance. Only to meet more knights coming towards them wiping them out completely.

Some demigods and Hunters ran up to help them but stayed far away from Percy who just standing there patting Ms. O'Leary. The Gods looked at him as if he were going to attack them. Percy saw this looked up and smiled before saying, "Don't worry. We are allies after all."


	7. Meeting new people

Grover POV:

The knights finished off the last monsters and the soldiers left. The Gods would decide the fate of enemy demigods that were captured. They also made the plane disappear and fixed any other damages. I saw Percy talking to the other knights. Speaking of which once they got all their stuff into their new cabin they began to explore the camp. A few were talking to some campers. I wanted to go over and talk to him but it felt kind of weird since we hadn't seen each other in 500 years. But before I could move I saw Thalia, Annabeth and some other Hunters walking up to them. Something tells me this won't end well.

Annabeth POV:

"Annabeth Chase we are going to talk to him you got it. I know that you want answers as much as I do." I looked at Thalia and I couldn't help but agree with her. I did want to know about what happened to Percy these 500 years. But I was scared that he would yell at me, or ignore me, or even worse try to kill me. We finally came up to him. He wasn't wearing the cape but instead a black sweatshirt along with the green shirt and blue jeans. Some of the knights saw the look on our faces and were reaching for their weapons but Percy told them to stand down. He turned to us and just smiled.

"Well Thalia, Annabeth it's been awhile." Thalia just glared at him before trying to punch him. Percy stopped it before asking what we wanted.

"What we want Kelp Head, is to know where the hell you've been all these years." Exclaimed Thalia. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were? After you disappeared everyone was so moody."

Percy didn't say anything but just stared at us. Then the girl that had the jetpack came up. This time she didn't have her helmet. She looked like from a book I read.

"Percy. I saw your siblings go down to the lake if you're wondering." She said with a song like voice.

Percy nodded before saying "Thanks Calypso." And walked off. Wait Calypso?

"Your Calypso?" I asked the girl who just nodded. I asked her how she got off her island and she said that the agreement Percy made with the Gods helped her get off the island and then Chaos found her.

As she walked off we heard a familiar voice. We turned around and saw Artemis.

"Lady Artemis!" said Lizzy. We all bowed to the goddess who smiled at us.

"My lady what are you doing here?" Asked Thalia. "Chiron needed another god to help watch the camp until the magical border was fully repaired. Also I wanted to check up on the Hunters who were injured. My third reason was to see the capture the flag game on Friday." Oh my gods I completely forgotten about it. It was moved next week so the damages could be fixed and everyone was healed.

"Don't worry my lady will be ready." I told her. She smiled before saying, "You'll have to be when you face those knights. Even I have to admit that they are a challenge."

She stopped for a moment and was looking at something. We all turned around and saw the boy who saved Chiron sitting on the Chaos cabin step glaring at us or to be more precise, Artemis. Now without his helmet on I noticed not only did he have weapons like the goddess of the Hunt, but looked like her too. A horrible thought entered my head but I dismissed it immediately.

Kasey Samuel (Daughter of Poseidon and cabin councilor) POV:

"Okay guys keep working at it." I shouted at my siblings as they tried to make the water bigger and move on their own.

You see kids of the Big Three have trouble using our powers and it takes forever to probably master them. So we work as a team to use our powers but that doesn't mean we can't practice.

All of a sudden a geyser of water went into the air and circled around us before going back into the lake. I turned around to see Percy Jackson coming towards us. I immediately straightened myself, which made him laugh.

"There's no need to be like that towards your big brother." He said so I relaxed. He extended his hand to me. "Your Kasey Samuel? The Poseidon cabin councilor right?" I just nodded my head while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." My big brother (It felt so cool calling a hero that) said before walking towards the rest of my siblings.

He went up to Max Haxwell one of the youngest and asked, "You're the one who splashed water into that demigod's face right?" Max just shook his head. Percy than ruffled his hair. "Thanks for that. That was pretty fast thinking that you did." The compliment caused Max to blush.

"So Percy, what are you doing here?" Asked my half-sister Tina. Percy responded, "Well I heard you guys were down here and wanted to know if I could join you?" Which we all said yes too and he started to show us some of his moves.

Nico POV:

I was talking to the red head girl, whose name was Adriana. We became good friends. She told me that her father was mortal and was from Italy like my mom was. She said a god killed him.

I couldn't help but look at her and I noticed that she was staring at me in a way that made me feel happy. She realized this and turned away, her face hot.

Wanting to know more about her I asked, "So whose you're godly parent?"

She just smiled before replying, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I gave her a playful glare, which made her laugh. "Can't you just tell me right now?" I asked stepping close to her.

Her face turned red since we were so close. She moved back then said, "How about this. If you can at least scratch me in capture the flag I'll tell you. Deal?" She asked stretching out her hand. I though about it and shook her hand.

"Deal."


	8. Author Note

**Hi it's me Wacko12. I just want to let you all know that I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to overnight camp for a month. So hang in there and I like to thank you all so much for your kind and awesome reviews. It means a lot to me.**


	9. Capture the flag with surprises

**I'm Back. This is going to be a long one.**

Annabetth POV

"You are a Hunter. You are a Hunter." I kept telling myself so I would stop caring about seeing Percy again. Everyone was getting ready for the three-way capture the flag game. The Hunters already planned to take the camper's flag since it would be easier. That way we could save our strength for the Knights.

Just as we were about to go Chiron came up to us. Behind him were Percy, two knights who were the same height, and a taller one.

The last one was the one who really got my attention. His entire body was wrapped in bandages. From what I could tell he had brown hair and dark yellow eyes. Attached to his back were two Spanish swords. The other had their hoods on so I couldn't see their faces.

Chiron finally spoke, "Percy here asked if the Hunters and the campers would team-up against the Knights."

I just stared at him before asking "And for what reason should we do that?"

To which Percy replied, "One: We are going to let you guys have two flags instead of one. Two: You and the campers are probably going to come after us. And Three: The battle that had happened should be a good example of what we can do."

I wanted to argue but I knew he was right. Those Knights were brutal in combat and seeing how Percy killed a Titan, there's really no sense arguing.

So after some talking the Hunters agreed. Before Chiron left Percy said, "Oh. And we also want Artemis to take part in as well."

All of us, even Artemis who was sitting on a bench nearby looked at him.

Artemis broke the silence, "And why Perseus, should I participate in this game. If I played than we would surly win."

To which Percy replied, "Well some of us want to make things more difficult in the game. Also there's someone who wants to fight you."

The goddess thought for a moment until shaking her head in agreement. Now the game could begin.

First we decided to hide our flags in different directions. The Hunters hid ours near Zeus's fist while the campers hid they're flag, which was the symbol of Ares near a more rougher terrain so it would be easier to defend. Our plan was also pretty solid. Four small teams would go ahead and sneak around to get the enemies flag while a much bigger group would go in and cause a diversion. The rest would stay behind and set up traps and defend the flag. Some archers hid in trees to give cover incase we had to retreat.

Thalia, Nico, and I were part of the diversion group. Artemis and some Hunters were one of the smaller groups.

The horn blew and we moved out. We soon crossed the boundary line and kept our weapons out and moved slowly. Then I heard a noise coming somewhere. At least ten arrows fell from the sky and landed near us. They were making some kind of noise and I suddenly knew these weren't normal arrows.

"EXPLODING ARROWS! Everyone take cover!" I screamed just before the arrows exploded. But electricity came out of the arrows too, ether injuring or paralyzing some of our forces. The rest were knocked backed by the explosion and our huge group was scattered.

I fell next to a camper who seemed unharmed. I think I saw Thalia trying to help some others but I couldn't see her now. I spotted Nico rolling down a hill. I was yelling out to everyone to regroup quickly

Suddenly battle cries filled the air as Knights came out of the woods and attacked the rest of us. I saw archers in the trees but when they fired the arrows went right over us. Confusion came over me until I a heard a cry of pain.

Realization came to me. They were taking out our archers which meant no cover for us, which we desperately needed right now. I saw Thalia and tried to warn her but I didn't know if she could hear me.

A yell behind me caught my attention. I turned around and a satyr knight holding a battle-axe took down the camper who was beside me. He raised his weapon and brought it down on me but I managed to block it with my knife and then kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall back.

I looked around and saw that things weren't going so well. The Knights were beating the crap out of us. So I put my invisible cap on and ran to help as many people as I could.

Artemis POV:

I heard the explosion and then noises soon after and by the sound of it we weren't doing so well.

"My Lady, what should we do?" Liz, one of my Hunters asked.

I bit my lip. If we went back we might be able to help. But we were too close to the flag and we might run into huge number of Knights or traps.

Finally I spoke. "We keep going. We won't be much help and were almost to their flag."

Then out of nowhere an arrow whizzed by and hit a Hunter in the shoulder. Her body went stiff and she was frozen.

"Move!" I cried and my nine remaining Hunters and myself sprinted through the forest.

Arrows hit two more Hunters so I ordered the rest to spread out so that we wouldn't be clustered together. I was proved wrong as I heard them get picked off one by one. I moved faster, sometimes changing into an animal until I reached a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a boy, sitting on a pile of rocks. I realized he was the same one I saw before.

He had his Knight jacket on and his face was down. He had a sliver bow strapped to his back along with arrows and a medium length sword. He was playing with one of his hunting knives before he acknowledged me.

He looked up and said with a bored but amused voice, "I knew you would be able to get past my attacks."

Preparing for a fight, I took out my hunting knives and took a stance. "And I suppose you were the one Perseus was talking about? The one who wanted to fight me?"

The Knight just smiled. "That's correct."

"Any particular reason why?" I asked while moving to get into a better position to attack.

He just got up and said, "Why don't you figure it out."

I got a better look at him and realized a few things. First off, he looked like he was 20. He had a tattoo on his left cheek that looked like a blue crescent moon. Also he had auburn hair. But what really caught me were his eyes. They were silver. In fact he almost looked like…

I froze as the truth came to me. My body froze. I felt like an old, distant memory was coming back. I almost dropped my knife.

He noticed my expression and smiled, which showed his teeth. His teeth almost looked like fangs.

"My name is Arthur." He said. "Its nice to finally meet you mother."

Thalia POV:

I managed to get at least 14 people to me. But by the looks of it, it may not even matter.

The Knights were creaming us and our archers were down. I saw some Knights go over to our side and was probably heading towards our flags.

"Thalia should we go after them or try and get their flag?" Asked a son of Morpheus.

Before I could say anything he and two others suddenly were pulled by something and were slammed into a tree. Soon everyone else was ether tossed into the air or hit by an earthquake.

The only people left were Alexis, another Hunter, Bob, son of Ares and the councilor of his cabin, and an Athena kid. We all had our weapons out and scanned the area until we heard a voice.

"Not one of your best days is it Pinecone Face?" Said a voice I knew all too well.

I spun around along with the rest and looked straight at Percy Jackson who was currently standing with his hands in his pockets wearing his Knight's jacket.

I just glared at him. "Feeling confident Jackson?" I said as I activated my shield Aegis.

Percy just shrugged and took his hands out of his pockets. "Why don't you just make this easier on yourself and just run back to your side before I have to pound you."

"And miss the chance to kick your butt? No way." I replied.

Percy just sighed and Riptide popped into his hands.

"Very well." And then he lunged.

Knight Eric POV: (He's the one from chapter 6 with the brass knuckles)

I dodged a camper's spear and punched him with my brass knuckles before he fell. One came from behind me so I ducked, the sword barely touching my shaved head and used my blade to cut her left leg causing her to lose her balance and fall.

My friends and I were almost done with this small group that had tried to sneak passed us. I saw Jared, who had brown hair and blue eyes wielding his sword and wearing his helmet that could break anything as he head butt a Hunter. Leo, a boy with black curly hair and black eyes using his two medium length swords to take down two campers at the same time.

Once we finally dealt with the last of them Jared said, "Do you think we should help the others?"

I said back, "Nah. I think they'll be able to handle it. Beside we should stay put incase more come this way."

Leo just nodded before adding in, "Yeah and I don't think Arthur would want us to get in between his fight with his mom."

Nico POV:

I had no idea what was going on right now but I ran in the direction where I heard a scream.

I saw that the scream came from a demigod from one of the smaller groups. A large Knight took him down. The Knight had wild black hair and brown eyes. His body suggested he worked out a lot. His weapon was a giant hammer with a spear at the bottom that he held in both hands. He swung his hammer at another demigod who raised his shield to block. The hammer connected, denting the shield and sending the camper flying.

I heard a noise behind me and raised my sword in time to block someone else's sword. The person stepped back and I realized it was Adriana.

She wore the same outfit but instead of her guns she held a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other.

She looked at me and smiled. "Remember our deal?" She asked.

I just smiled back. "Of course." Then I attacked.

I lunged my sword forward which she parried with her dagger. Than I tried to smack her with my shield but she ducked and knocked me over. I managed to roll away before she could continue her attack. I used my powers to summon 12 skeleton warriors who carried rifles, swords, and shields. She took down two of them and threw one of their swords at another. I had to move fast before she took them all out.

So I grabbed my stygian sword and charge at her just as she took out the last skeleton. She saw me coming and threw her dagger, which I dodged only to have her knock my sword out of my hand and have hers against my throat.

Painting she said, "I wi-" The rest of her sentence was cut off as a sword was pressed against her neck.

One of my skeleton soldiers was behind her with his sword next to her. Also she saw the stygian dagger that I had pressed to her stomach.

I smiled at her as she scowled and lowered her sword. "You were saying?" I asked as I bent down to pick up my sword.

Percy POV:

My four opponents kept attacking me but I managed to dodge them all. After Thalia tried to shock me I decided to go on the offense. So I moisture traveled.

You see a few months after the battle of Olympus I thought to myself: If Nico could shadow travel then why couldn't I water traveled. How it works that you stand in a large amount of water like a big puddle, you concentrate on a location and then you get there through some other mass of water. I managed to perfect it when I took Annabeth on a surprise vacation to Greece, which earned me a bunch of kisses, which doesn't means anything.

After I left camp and began to start the Knights, I evolved the technique. See if there's moisture in the air that means it can also be water. By concentrating on a huge amount of moisture I can travel through it.

With that said I was now in the middle of them. All four raised their weapons but I managed to stab the Hunter in the leg bringing her down. Then I slashed at the Athena kid. Only Thalia and the Ares camper were left. I began to fight them. I activated the watch on my left wrist and it turned into a silver shield. Soon I smacked the camper's shield and rammed my shield into his chest. I pressed a button on it and the kid was trapped in a block of ice.

I turned to face Thalia who had a determined look on her face.

"New toy?" She asked glancing towards the shield.

I smiled. "Its actually the shield Tyson made except it got upgraded. It returns to me like riptide if I lose it. When it's in watch mode, it repairs any damage to it. Also when it touches something or someone I can press the button and they are trapped in ice." I then turned it back into a watch. "But I don't need it to beat you."

Angered by that she lunged at me but I managed to get back on the attack quickly. She strikes at me once or twice but mostly kept on defense. I was able to knock Aegis out of her grip and then I picked it up and threw it somewhere.

Using this moment I said, "That's really upsetting Thalia that you lost your shield so easily. Don't tell me that your skills are lacking."

That got her mad and she began to lunge at me but she was less focus. I soon got pass her spear and cut her leg and arm making her fall to ground.

Then I heard a noise behind me. I turned around but no one was there. Than my battle instincts went up and I raised my hand and grabbed something. A bronze knife soon appeared out of thin air and I knew who it was. Putting all my anger into it I kicked the person hard. Annabeth soon appeared, her cap coming off her head, and landed on her butt.

Artemis POV:

I was still stunned when Arthur attacked. I refocused and brought up my knives to stop his blow. But he simply spun around and kicked me in the back. He followed it up with an attack with his knife, but I managed to move and he only gave me a small cut on my arm. I stood up and looked at it and saw some blood coming out of it. I turned to look at him. His knife had some blood on it too.

He licked the blood before saying, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

I just looked at him. "How long have you've been alive?"

My "son" just looked at me with contempt. "Oh so now you want to know about me. I bet you don't even remember the man that you did it with." He said before taking out his bow and two arrows.

I moved quickly to avoid the arrows while taking out my own bow too. I aimed and fire an arrow. He dodged it and fired his own. Now it was just a contest between who was the better marksmen or women.

He soon got the upper hand. Arthur bounced off a tree and fired three arrows at once. I dodged one but the second hit my right knee while the third scratched my cheek. He put away his bow and threw two daggers at me. I barely dodged them and I took the arrow out of my knee and turned into a hawk and flew over him. Then I turned into a jaguar and pounced.

But he took out his sword and blocked my attacks. Then he slashed at my side hard. I roared in pain but then he kicked me in the jaw. I fell backwards and turned back into my human form. Unfortunately he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up only to punch me in the face.

"That is for my father." He said as he did a kick to my rib. I staggered back.

"That was for not being there when I needed you." He took out a dagger and stabbed my left shoulder.

"That was for all the hardships I went for." He raised his fists and I saw energy surrounding it.

"And this is for my own comfort!" And he punched me so hard I flew a few feet away from him.

I could barely move, let alone get up. My body ached everywhere and I could hardly see. He started walking towards me, one of his hunting knives in his hand.

He just stared at me. "What? No guilt or anguish mother? Do you have any idea of what I went through? How many times I prayed for you to help me? But no, you ignored me. And for what reason! Was it because you were afraid that people would not worship you if they found out you broke your vow." He than narrowed his eyes. "Or was it because I was a boy?"

He was now right next to me, staring down at me with disgust.

"Is that the reason Hmmm? If I were a girl would you at least acknowledge me? Maybe even let me join the Hunt?"

I just looked at the ground. Guilt and sorrow consuming me.

He kept on talking. "You gods and goddesses are all alike. You ignore or disown anything that you hate. You kill or imprison those who do even the tiniest of disrespect to you. Sometimes going so as into turning them into monsters."

He grabbed my throat and picked me up.

Arthur just glared at me. "You make me sick you little bitch." And he stabbed me in the stomach and tossed me towards the ground where I blacked out.

Annabeth POV:

My hat was somewhere on the ground and Percy was staring down at me with hatred. I just moved to grab my knife when those two Knights from before popped up. One had a sword and shield while the other was holding a spear and a crossbow strapped to his back. Percy saw them and simply nodded his head before saying

"She's all yours." Then, he disappeared leaving me with these two.

The one with the sword attacked first I grabbed my bow and arrows and fired at him. He just blocked it with his shield. I finally got my dagger and stopped his charge. But the other jumped over him and landed behind me and charged his spear at me. I moved out of the way causing him to his friend. But what happened is that the other used his shield to move his partner charge to the side and right towards me. I dodged again and brought my leg to his face, but he just move his head back causing the hood to come off.

Now I got a good look at his face. He had dirty blond hair that was sticking everywhere. He also had brown eyes and tanned skin.

I suddenly realized who he was. "Mathew?" I said so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

He just smiled. "So you do remember us."

The one with the sword and shield, who I guessed was Bobby, took off his hood. His skin was less tanned and his hair was combed back.

I could barely speak and didn't move which they used to their advantaged. Bobby came at me bending down to hit my legs. I stepped back avoiding the blade but Mathew took out his crossbow and fired an arrow. The arrow turned into rope and wrapped itself around me making me lose my balance and fall.

Soon I heard cheering and saw two people coming back with our flags. A boy with black eyes and brown hair with a ponytail on his back and a katana strapped to his back held the camper's flag.

Calypso was carrying the Hunter's flag. She had the flag in one hand and a staff with blades on both ends.

They passed the line to their side and the horn blew. We had lost.

**Sorry it took so long. I got back from camp on the 29****th**** and I had to do some stuff with my mom. I'll be making the next chapter soon.**


	10. Love revealed and new powers

Nico POV:

The thing about camp is that something like capture the flag is soon forgotten when there's a party. A few hours after it and once most of the demigods and Hunters were healed, we had a party to celebrate the Knight's arrival and their victory.

People were cheering, laughing, or sometimes flirting with the opposite sex. Nymphs were carrying in food and drinks. The knights even brought some stuff for the party as well. Mr. D was also enjoying himself too.

But right now I was more focus on finding Adriana. I realized I was walking further away from the party.

It was somewhere in the afternoon, but the sun hadn't entirely settled yet since Artemis was in the infirmary healing from the wounds she got from that Arthur kid (A/N no one knows about the connection between the two yet).

I finally spotted Adriana. She was staring at some empty cabins. I was about to call her name when I felt my breath leave and my legs go weak.

Whatever light remained shined on her skin, making her look like she was glowing. Also she was wearing a T-shirt and really short shorts. She looked so beautiful right now.

I snapped myself out of it and waved to her. She saw me and waved back. I began to walk up to her trying me best not to blush after how I just saw her.

When I was next to her I said, "Hey."

She replied, "Hey"

I looked at her hair and realized it wasn't red anymore. There was some red but it was mostly black.

When she saw what I was looking at she said to me, "Oh yeah. My hair is actually black. I just like dyeing it red for some reason."

I nodded and we were silent for a few moments. Not wanting to make this anymore awkward I said, "So, you happy you guys won your first game of capture the flag?"

Adriana nodded. "Yeah. You should have seen the look on your faces when you lost."

I gave her a glare before saying back, "Yeah but you forget that I defeated you in the little fight we had.

She didn't say anything after that, but I could have sworn she cursed a little.

Soon she went back looking at the cabins again, or to be more précised one of the cabins. I couldn't really tell which one it was because it was starting get darker outside but she started walking towards it and ran her fingers against the wood.

"Adriana?" I asked concerned.

She didn't turn around. All she said was, "My mother."

Confused, I asked, "What?"

This time she turned to face me and it look like she might cry. "This is my mother's cabin."

When she said that I soon got a better a look at it that I knew which goddess this cabin belonged too. It was my father's wife's cabin.

"Persephone is your mother?" It was more of a question because she didn't have any kids since she always lived in the Underworld.

Another thing came to me that made me feel guilty. "So the god who killed your dad was…"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was Hades."

Guilt started to pour inside of me. It was because my dad killed this girl's dad just because his wife likes another man.

Not knowing what to say, I just looked at the ground. She must have seen my reaction before saying, "Don't be upset. I don't blame."

I felt a little bit better but still felt bad about it. Wanting to do something that might cheer her up I asked, "Want to go inside and look?"

"Are we aloud?" She asked back.

"Well technically it's your mother's cabin so I'm pretty sure you can go in."

Saying yes to the idea we went into the cabin. There was still light outside so we could see pretty well. The cabin was painted with colors that you would see in spring since her mother is the goddess of springtime. There were some sunflowers on a table. It even had the smell of spring.

"Not bad." I commented sitting on one of the beds. She looked around and said, "Yeah. It wouldn't be so bad sleeping in here." She then sat down next to me.

Our fingers brushed against each other and both blushed. I turned to look at her and saw that she was looking at me too. We couldn't stop staring at each other for some reason and I really didn't seem to mind. I felt myself melting under those blue eyes of her.

Before I knew what happened our lips touched. Both of us were shocked but then we relaxed. I don't know who deepened the kiss but soon we were tongue wrestling. She soon climbed on my lap her hand running through my hair and mine on her waist. I detached my lips from hers and started to kiss her neck. She moaned softly so that no one could hear us and was moving her head giving more access to her neck. Her hands pulled my head closer to her and that whole time we both said the same thing:

"I love you."

Thalia POV:

I was so mad and for three reasons:

1. We had lost

2. I allowed Percy to taunt me and gotten my ass handed to me.

3. Lady Artemis is now in the infirmary recovering from her fight with Arthur.

I was so steamed up I didn't see where I was going, causing me to bump into someone and fall on my butt.

"Sorry I didn't see wh- Thomas?" I said once I realized who it was.

Thomas was one of my half-brothers and the councilor of the Zeus cabin. He and I were pretty close since I helped him get to Camp-Half Blood.

He finally got up the same time I did. He looked up at me, smiling weakly. "Hey Thals. What's up?"

"What's up? I could ask you the same thing. What happened?" I exclaimed as I looked at him. He looked like he wrestled with the Minotaur. His left arm was in a cast. He had bruises on his face and the way he was standing looked like he hurt one of his legs.

"Oh this? I got bruised up while fighting that Zekk guy in capture the flag." He said

"Zekk!" I shouted, not able to believe it. I mean sure he as a knight but he didn't have to fight so hard, especially on his own siblings.

Now I felt even angrier. "Where is he? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

But Thomas put his hands up like he was trying to stop me. "I don't think even you can beat him. He somehow managed to get new powers."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

_Flashback (Third Person POV): _

_Almost everyone was down. The only ones who were left was Thomas, Kasey, and Will, councilor of the Hephaestus cabin, and their opponent, Zekk. Thomas had an axe with a picture of a lightning bolt on it. Kasey had a shield that looked like a turtle's shell and a trident. Will weapon was a sword and a magi bag that could hold 20 items in it._

_Zekk wielded a double blade sword, a sword that has a blade on both ends. Tiny sparks of lighting could be seen bouncing off the blade. The weapon's name was Double Strike._

_Zekk made the first move using lighting travel (Which is just like water and shadow travel) and appeared on Kasey left. The daughter of Poseidon brought her shield up just as he shot a lighting bolt at her, knocking her shield out of her grip and sending her back a few feet. _

_Thomas swung his axe, which began to glow, and threw it at Zekk while it was charge with electricity. But the Knight merely used the wind to push himself into the air and land next to Kasey, who just got up and held her trident in both hands._

_She tried to hit him, but Zekk merely caught the attack with his weapon and knocked her trident out of her hand. Kasey retreated a few steps and pulled out a dagger._

_At the same time Will took out two bombs of Greek fire and threw them at him. As they came closer Zekk merely used a wall of wind to push back the fires towards the son of the smith god, who ducked out of the way of the flames. Zekk then did a huge jump over Kasey and was soon behind her. The girl tried to get back but the Knight already touched her with the tip of his blade, sending lighting through her body, paralyzing her. As she fell he turned to the other two campers and held up a finger meaning one down._

_Thomas charged at his half brother, his axe back in his hand and a shield he grabbed from the ground. The two were now fighting at close range while Will was loading a crossbow with an arrow that was filled with sleeping gas. While the Knight's back was turned, Will signaled to Thomas who jumped out of the way when he fired the arrow. _

_But Zekk anticipated it and using the wind, sent the arrow into the air at the same time the gas came out. Than he did something neither camper expected. He held out his arms, and all of a sudden shields, swords, spears, and anything else metal soon flew into the air and came down on them. Both campers were to shocked and unprepared for the attack that they couldn't dodge it in time. The barrage of metal hit them, knocking them out._

_End of Flashback_

Thalia POV

"So he somehow was able to control the metal. How?" I asked though I had an idea of what he did.

Thomas just shrugged. "My guess is that he used his lightning power to magnetically control the metal. Though how long it took him to learn it I have no idea."

I sighed. "I guess so. Gods these Knights sure know how to improve their powers." I looked back at him. "So were you heading to the party?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I was heading back to the cabin to get some sleep."

"I think I might do that too. This has been one weird day."

My sibling just rolled his eyes. "Hey at least you don't have a broken arm."


	11. authors note about Percabeth

**I have noticed that many of you people have been asking me to make Percy and Annabeth a couple again. I promise you that they will be only later on. After all they broke up and haven't seen each other in 500 years.**

**Wacko12**

**P.S Also thank you for all you nice compliments to my story.**


	12. An enemy of our friend is our enemy

**Thank you all for you wonderful comments. And to reward you get ready to see one of the many new enemies.**

Annabeth POV:

I moved quickly through the crowd looking for Percy. I was so furious with him. It was one thing to disappear and only to show up now. But it was another thing when he gets my two little half brothers to join his group.

After finally getting through satyrs, Knights, campers, and other type of creatures I finally spotted him. He was at the foot table getting a soda and a hot dog. I notice that he was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, long black jeans and white sneakers.

I saw his hands and that they were the same all those years ago: Tanned and smooth. I suddenly had memories coming back into me of when those hands touch me. The thought made me shiver.

I shook my head getting myself back to the task at hand. When I got up to him he turned around and saw me. "What do you want?" He asked in a bored voice.

Not saying anything I gestured to him to go away from the party so we could talk in private. Percy only shrugged and followed me, the hot dog and drink still in his hands.

Once we were far away I turned and look straight at him. "What's the big idea Jackson?"

Percy just gave me an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I was beginning to become even more frustrated. "I'm talking about Bobby and Mathew. Why the hell did you recruit them?"

He took a sip of his soda before speaking. "Well it's better than their old life."

I had no idea what he meant by that so I asked, "What's that's suppose to mean?"

He sighed before looking at me. His eyes had the look of pity. "Your father died of a heart attack the year after you joined the Hunters."

When I heard him say it I was just shocked. I mean I knew he was dead by I didn't think like that.

Percy continued. "He thought you ran away which made him depress causing him not to take care of his body giving himself a heart attack. A few months later a giant attacked your brothers and step-mom. The giant killed your step-mom, but you brothers managed to escape. They stayed at a foster home until I found them. I told them what become of you and they didn't exactly take it so well." He stopped to take a bite of his hot dog. "So I offered them to join the Knights and I'm pretty sure you know what the answer was."

I just stood there, not knowing what to say at all. He looked at me for a few seconds, with the same damn pity look he had before. Then he shook his head and went back towards the party.

Third Person POV:

Outside of the camp's border, deep within the forest, was a man with a cape covering him and a hood over his face. Behind him were several other people, their bodies and faces covered as well. One was a female, her face being especially covered. Also tiny hissing noises could be heard coming from her.

The first man stretched his right arm towards the fence, only to pull it back when his hand touched the barrier. Then he touched it with his left hand. His left hand was actually made of metal, with part of the arm that was connected to it metal too.

His hand managed to get through the barrier and then he created a giant hole in it. He jumped into the camp and signaled the others to follow. Once everyone was through he let go and but the hole remained the man looked around and to make sure no one spotted them. When he saw that they were good he let out a growl of approval.

Grover POV:

I had just kissed my girlfriend Juniper goodnight and was about to go to the party when I saw two satyrs coming my way. The youngest looking one was my cousin Fred and the older one was a member of my council, Steven.

"You guys need me?" I asked.

Steven shook his head. "Yeah I wanted to discuss with you about the satyrs that are in the Knights."

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Yes. What about them?"

Steven took a breath before answering. "Some of the council members were wondering if you could get them to come back since you're the Lord of the Wild. We just don't think its right for satyrs to be part of another group."

I sighed. "I do agree with you there and I have talked to them. But they said they joined because they because they felt like Pan abandoned them. Their pretty strong on their decision."

He just continued protesting. "Could you at least try again? This time some of the others can come and-" His sentence was cut off as he soon screamed. A sword was sticking out of his chest. Fred looked at the person behind him and screamed too.

Knight Ed POV (He is the one with the bandages covering his body)

I saw Master Percy return after his conversation with the blonde hair Hunter. He was walking towards our table (The party is at the pavilion incase your wondering) when I noticed a camper following him quietly.

The person was wearing a sweatshirt with a hood over his head. He looked older than most of the other campers. But what caught my attention was the dagger in his hand. It wasn't that he was carrying one that made me alert, but how it was shaped and the drawings on it made me realized who he was.

Quickly I ran towards him, pushing aside people and drawing one of my swords. I had to reach him before he reached master Percy.

Percy POV:

I heard some people shouting and turned to find the source of the problem. I saw Ed running towards my directions, one of his swords in his hand and with a face of alertness. At first I didn't know what he was doing but when he jumped off a table bringing down his sword I realized he was attacking a camper behind me who had a dagger in his hand.

Ed cut off the hand that held the dagger causing the person to yell in pain and staggered backwards. Ed stabbed him but he didn't die. Instead the enemy took out another dagger and tried to stab Ed in the head. Ed managed to grab his wrist but the dagger still went into his head.

The attacker backed away thinking he won and tried pulling the sword out of his chest. But Ed surprised him by pulling the dagger out of his head and stabbing him in the throat. He finally fell to the ground dead. It happened so fast that people were still partying until they noticed the body.

I ran over to it, also looking Ed who signaled that he was fine, despite some blood trickling out of his head. I removed the dead assailant's hood and earned some gasps from the people around me.

The warrior's head was bald, with a few hair strands sticking out. His skin was a light brown color. He had some scars over face and his eyes were yellow and sharp teeth.

Chiron trotted over with a shocked and confused look on his face, which earned some concern looks from Hunter and campers since Chiron practically seen everything.

He came up to me and asked, "Percy what is this thing?"

I looked at the dagger before saying, "He's a worg. They're humanoid creatures that usually live in swamp areas. They aren't very bright but are strong, fast, and hard to kill. They usually travel in small groups and are led by a more intelligent worg." I paused, getting a better look at the symbol on the dagger. It was a vulture flying with its head sticking out. "But judging by the symbol on this, this worg is under the command of-" I was interrupted by a loud scream somewhere nearby.

Chiron was about to shout out orders but I beat him to it. "Everyone get your weapons ready. Councilors go to your cabins to see if anyone is in there. If there is have they come with their weapons. I want Apollo and some minor kids to go to the infirmary to protect the wounded in there. Satyrs go to the Oracle's cave and make sure she's unharmed. Eric I want you to take some Knights back to the cabin to see if anything's missing. Everyone else with me."

I began running towards the source of the noise with everyone else behind me. Annabeth soon catch up with us, as did some other people who went to see what the noise was.

Adriana POV:

Nico and I were still making out when we heard the scream. We stopped and soon heard people running. We got off the bed and fixed our hair and clothes so no one would guess what we were doing. I took out my lipstick and it turned into a sword and a dagger. Nico was feeling around himself before saying, "Dammit! I left my sword in my cabin."

"Go back to your cabin and get it. I'm going to find out what the noise was." Before I went outside Nico grabbed my face and gave me a quick kiss. When he removed his mouth he whispered, "Be careful."

I smiled at him. "You too." I ran out of the cabin while Nico ran to get his sword.

I saw the Hunter Thalia running towards the scream and soon we were both running there. Once we arrived we saw four people. One was a young satyr, who was holding his leg as it appeared to have been stabbed in there. Also another satyr was on the ground but he was dead. And finally another satyr, Grover was being held in the air, and a hand was around his neck choking him.

The person who was choking him was very big. His skin was dark brown, he had two horns sticking up out of his head, and had brown hair that touched his back, but some of it was missing at the front. The armor he wore looked like half Greek and half Medieval, except the top left part of the chest plate, including the shoulder pad was missing. He had a long tail and a sword strapped to his back. His left hand was made out of metal. He turned towards us and we saw that he had yellow eyes and fangs. I soon realized he was a worg but he looked familiar.

Thalia made the first move. She took out her bow and yelled, "Put him down!" She then fired and arrow, which hit the guys left shoulder but he didn't seem to notice it. I then charged at him, making him toss Grover aside, who went to grab the younger satyr. My opponent twisted his arm around, getting the arrow out, and drew his sword.

The sword was medium length and I saw it had a cut between the middle of the blade. I swung my sword down; only to have him caught it with his sword. He threw my weapon away and punched me in the stomach and the kicked me down. I rolled away before he could stab me. Suddenly we heard noises and I saw it was Percy and everyone else coming our way.

Percy POV:

We arrived at the scene just in time to see Adriana and Thalia fighting the person I suspected.

"Calibos." I said, causing the person to turn around and smile, while some of the campers and Hunters gasped in shocked. Even Thalia stood motionless.

"As in the Calibos that fought against the other Perseus?"

Calibos smile got wider. "The very same. Don't worry girl. I'm not here to kill you or your siblings. I have more important things to do."

Than all of a suddenly, at least 30 worgs jumped out of the trees. Most had swords, shields, and axes. And nine of them were firing arrows. Soon a fight began.

I blocked an attack from one of them and tried to stab him. But he dodged and almost hit my back if I didn't knock him over. I brought down Riptide on him but he grabbed the blade, stopping it. So I kicked him between the legs causing he to gasp and let go, allowing me to stab him in the face.

One thing about worgs is that they are very good fighters. I realized this when I saw three of them beating down a bunch of campers. Hunters were trying to take down some too, two knights were having trouble fighting one, and apparently they started a fire because satyrs and nymphs were running around desperately to take it out.

I was so distracted by this that I didn't hear the cry behind me. I turned around and saw another one coming at me his axe already coming down on me before I could raise my sword. Then someone else's weapon stopped the axe. I turned to see it was Zekk. Not wasting the opportunity I lunged my sword into the worg's stomach, while Zekk put his blade through his heart. As he fell Zekk turned to me and said, "Not that I'm surprised that more monsters managed to slip through this camp's barrier, but how the hell did they get through without us knowing?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe Calibos got some kind of new metal on his left-"

"Calibos!" Zekk cried. "He's here?"

I knew he was going to act this way at the mentioning of that name. "Yes he's here and if you see him be careful. Remember the last time you fought him."

He simply nodded, but his eyes were on fire. As he went to help a camper I went in the direction that I saw Calibos.

He had already taken down two campers and a Hunter and was now fighting Jared. Soon Jared lost his grip on his sword, in which Calibos grabbed his head and tried to crush him. Fortunately Jared's helmet protected him, so Calibos just threw him aside at the same time another knight came at him. The knight tried to hit him with his axe, but Calibos blocked it with his sword. Then he punched him with his left fist and then stabbed the knight in the chest. The Knight fell to the ground dead.

Anger surged through me. I attacked him head on only to have him dodge it. So I tackled him sending us both away from the skirmish.

Thalia POV:

I was knocked down by one of those things and I was desperately blocking his wild attacks with my shield. I thought I was a goner until I saw him fall to the ground. I looked at him and a saw a dagger in the back of his neck and that girl Adriana coming towards me. Another Knight came up to me and offered his had which I accepted.

By the time he pulled me up the girl was already next to us.

"Thanks." I said to her

She just nodded to me. She looked at the battle and I couldn't tell who was winning. As if reading my mine she said, "We lost a few campers, Hunters, and Knights. But we managed to kill at least 15 wrogs already."

Adriana then turned her attention to the knight who helped me get up, as if she just realized he was there. "Shek! There you are. Zekk wanted me to tell you that he thinks he know which part of the magical shield Calibos enter in. He wants you to go there and seal it if there's still a hole."

Shek, as I got a better look at him, was completely covered from head to toe. He wore a long jacket that reached the bottom of his legs. He had a long sleeve shirt under it and gloves too. A hood and a scarf covered his face. He was also a couple of inches taller than me.

Around his neck was a necklace, which had teeth from animal and scorpion claws. He carried a wooden staff that had items attached to it. Also he had a curved blade that was hanging loosely around his back.

The only things that I could see of him were his eyes, except they looked kind of creepy. The parts that should have been white were pitch black and his pupils were a glowing dark blue.

I just shook off that feeling before suggesting, "I'll go with you. I know the borders a little bit better and you may need cover."

Adriana looked at the man to see if he approved. He merely grunted and shook his head. Adriana smiled and said, "Good. I'll tell Zekk and Chiron. Good luck." We were about to head off when I smelled something in the air. I turned towards Adriana and asked, "Why do you smell like dead people?"

I've could have sworn her face turned red and she replied quickly, "This is a battle. You are bound to catch the smell of corpses. And these guys don't exactly bathe."

Dropping the subject Shek and I ran into the woods. It was dark now and the sounds of battle could still be heard. We were in the forest and almost half way to the border. I soon spotted it and saw a huge hole in it. Thank the Gods, there were no monsters coming through it.

"There it is!" I cried running towards it. But the knight put his staff in front of me signaling me to stop. I looked at him and he had put a finger next to his lips saying to be quiet. I shut my mouth and we just stood there in silence.

Then I heard two noises. One was the sound of snakes hissing and the other was a low seductive female laugh. Only one person could make both of those sounds.

"Medusa." I whispered. Than out of nowhere, two arrows hit the ground next to our feet. We immediately started running. I don't know when but at some moment I got separated from Shek. I ran behind a tree, pulling out my bow and an arrow. The hissing noise was getting closer.

Trying to get her to speak so I could tell where she was. I yelled, "Why don't you come out Medusa so I can make this quick."

Than she talked back but I couldn't spot her. "If I did than it would stop all the fun I'm having right now."

Still trying to get her to talk while I thought up a plan I asked, "Mind telling me why you're with Calibos? My only guess is that you guys are dating."

Her snakes just hissed angrily and she started speaking. "If you must know he made a deal with me. I make sure no other monsters get through this hole and in return he'll let me kill ever wretched Athena kid for what their mother did to me." And with that she fired two more arrows at me.

Still with no plan I ran. I couldn't see her and I didn't want to use lightning because if I started a forest fire by mistake Grover would kill me, and he is one rough goat when he's mad.

While I was running I spotted something. Behind a big oak tree was the knight. I saw he had his sword in his hand and when he saw me, did a gesture saying to go that way. I realized his plan was for me to lead Medusa his way and without looking, kill her

As adjusted my pace so she would be as close to me as I wanted her to be. I activated my shield and look at it. I saw her reflection in it confirming she was still behind me. I just passed him when he swung his sword at her. I was taking out my bow and an arrow until I felt an arrow scratch my right arm. It was so unexpected that I lost my balance and fell. I turned to see what happened.

Medusa was still standing, some of her snake hair cut off and had knocked the knight off his feet. She then pinned him with her hands and turned him into stone. Of course that's what I think she did, because the guys feet were moving so he wasn't a statue. Medusa kept trying and trying but to no avail. Shek started to laugh and mumbled some words that I couldn't make out. Then, out of nowhere, blue fire came from his mouth and engulfed Medusa. She screamed in pain as the fire soon consumed her. When she finally turned to ash the flames died.

I got up to see if he was okay. He looked okay and was moving his scarf back up to cover his mouth.

"How did you do that? And also how weren't you turned into stone?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he went to the remains of Medusa and picked something up. I couldn't see what it was because he put it in his pocket. He turned and looked at me for some reason. That's when I remembered the cut on my arm.

"Oh this? Don't worry its nothing seri-." I soon felt a huge amount of pain in my arm. I looked down and saw some poison on it. That meant the arrow was poison. I collapsed on the ground in pain. Unless someone healed this quick I'm dead.

Suddenly Shek came to me and took off his glove and pulled his scarf down. When I looked at him I almost panicked. His face looked human but it looked like it was made out of ash, char wood, and stone. Before I could say anything he tapped his staff to the ground and blue fire appeared on the top. He took some and while saying some words rubbed it against the scratch. It stung but I could feel the poison leaving my system.

I was about to lose consciousness I asked, "What are you?"

He said one word before I passed out.

"Djinn."

Percy POV:

Calibos and I finally landed near the pavilion. I had lost Riptide during the tumble but I knew it would reappear in my pocket soon. I turned to face Calibos and he already had his sword out. His left hand turned into a dagger.

He charged at me and I activated my shield since it was the only thing I could use until Riptide returned. I blocked his attack grabbed his arm and kicked him, sending him ten feet away.

When you become a knight Chaos gives you some of his/her power. This makes you twice as strong, agile, and fast. The power also lets you take even the hardest of injuries, even speeds up your healing process. And you instincts become sharper too.

Anyway I charged at Calibos before he could get up. I grabbed one of his horns and gave him a few punches in the face. I felt something grab my leg and then his tail pulled me down. Soon he got up and raised his sword to bring down on me but I rolled out of the way. I got up and he charged at me. I moved to the side and landed a kick into his stomach. Moving back he tried to hit me with his dagger hand.

But I raised my shield up in time. His dagger punched through my shield but it was stuck in it too. Using this chance I pressed the shields button, intending on turning him into ice. But he pulled his hand out in time so all I froze was the dagger. He roared in annoyance and smashed it then popping his metal hand out.

I turned my shield back into a watch so it could repair itself at the same time I felt my pen in my pocket. Smiling I pulled Riptide out and pointed it at my enemy. Calibos just snarled and held his sword with both hands. Now it was a contest between swords.

Then all of a sudden a worg with a shield and sword came at me from behind. When I though he was going to hit me Zekk came in and blocked the attack. We switch opponents, I got the worg and he got Calibos.

Zekk POV:

My blade clashed with his as we engaged in combat. We stepped back a few paces from each other. Calibos was smiling.

"Well if it isn't Zekk. How many times have we fought each other already?"

I just smiled back, gripping my sword. "To many. I should have killed you by now."

His left hand changed into a 3-fork prong. "Maybe today's the day you finally do."

I attacked, my first strike was block with his sword and blocked he second one with his prong. Calibos jus smiled again. "Or not."

I just kept hitting but he managed to block them all. From the corner of my eye I saw another worg coming at Percy. Before he reached him, he stopped and looked like he smelled something. Then out of nowhere someone had him in a headlock. I couldn't tell who it was but as soon he started waving around, Percy's ex, Annabeth popped into view, riding on the guy's back. The wrog finally managed to get her of his back. But she had gotten two arrows into his chest, thus sending him to the ground screaming in agony.

I was so distracted by this that I almost didn't have enough time to block Calibos's attack. I had just stopped it with my blade only to have him kick me in the stomach. I staggered back trying to get my balance. But Calibos got out his whip and grabbed me by the waist with it. He then threw me over towards Annabeth, where we both collided with each other then hitting the ground.

Annabeth POV:

I just turned in time to see Zekk slammed into me sending us on the ground. I did a quick look and saw Percy already finished his opponent by cutting off his head. My attention went back to Calibos who was pointing his sword in my direction. His sword was turning bright red and before I knew a giant fireball shot out of it and straight towards Zekk and I.

Percy must have spotted it because soon a wall of water soon stood between the fireball and us. It hit the wall and they both cancelled each other. Calibos let out a loud roar for some reason and then started running away from us towards the camp borders.

Zekk quickly got up and started firing lighting bolts from his sword. "Get back here you! We are not done here!" He yelled about to chase after him.

Before he could Percy yelled out, "Stop Zekk, he's already gone."

Zekk face was red with anger. He looked like he wanted argue but stayed silent. And Percy came up to me and instead of ignoring me offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I looked at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks for taking care of that guy for me." He said.

I smiled a little. It was the first nice thing he said to me after 500 years. Soon the sound of battle died and was filled with people moving to help the wounded. The three us soon headed back to see what was happening. While walking something was forming in my mind as I looked at the two dead bodies. Why were they turning into dust like all monsters did?

I like to say that everything was okay but I would be lying. There were campers, hunters, and satyrs on the ground moaning in pain. Even a few Knights were hurt, with broken arms and legs. People were moving everywhere to get the hurt to a better spot to treat them.

Adriana and Nico ran up to us, their arms slightly brushing against one another. Adriana told us that only four other worgs escaped. Also they had tried to destroy the Chaos cabin but Eric managed to stop them. The only thing they did destroy was this thing called a Space mirror, which I had no clue what it was but the look on Percy's face meant it was important. Sadly we had lost some people too. 9 campers, 7 hunters, a couple of satyrs, and 3 knights were killed.

Chiron had called a cabin leader meeting so we would do the burial shrouds later. I was representing the Hunters because Thalia was suppose to represent Zeus's cabin since their councilor got all banged up from capture the flag. But since she was knocked out after being poison, the second in command of the cabin, Nick was there. Freddy Olmen, the Hades cabin leader was also in the infirmary so Nico was there.

Percy, representing the Knights of Chaos was sitting between his sister and Phil Stones, a satyr who was filling in Grover's place since he was also to hurt to come. Mr. D was sitting reading a magazine, but I could tell he was worried since some of his kids were hurt as well. Argus was standing near the door. Chiron in his wheelchair form looked around before speaking.

"I would first like to inform you all that Apollo is coming to help the wounded. Zeus or Poseidon or both might be coming as well." He took a breath before continuing. "I've also asked the nymphs and naiads to act as sentries and make sure no one else comes through." His eyes then turned even more serious. "But right now." Chiron turned his gaze at Percy. "We must know about the beings who attacked us."

Soon we all shifted are eyes at Percy, who merely sighed before speaking. "Since we are now allies I might as well tell you. Before you guys knew of us and before even the Knights were formed, Chaos has been fighting a secret battle against beings that want to control everything, with creatures like the worg and others under their command."

"Is it Kronos or some other Titan?" asked my half-sister, Megan.

Percy just shook his head. "No it's not the Titans. These beings are more ancient and powerful then the Gods and the Titans. Beings long forgotten until now." Percy paused and looked at us before speaking again.

"The children of Chaos. The Protogenoi or Primordial Gods."

**Hope you like the new enemies. Because I assure you, there are more to come. Please review.**


	13. know thy enemy

Nico POV:

When I heard him say the name I felt horrible chill go up my spine. I didn't know why but I felt scared for a moment. I looked at everyone else and they too had the same looks on their faces. Even Chiron and Mr. D looked a little un-edged.

"Wait Percy. Chaos never had any children." Stated Annabeth. Percy just shook his head.

"Actually Chaos did have kids. The first were Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus, Gaia, and Eros. Then they had the other Primordial Gods: Aether, Ananke, Chronos (different Chronos), Hemera, Phanes, Pontus, Thalassa, and Ouranus. They were the first immortals to be created after Chaos. But once Gaia and Uranus gave birth to the Titans, the Primordial lost their rule. And once Olympus rose from the war with the Titans, they disappeared. But they've actually stayed hidden, growing stronger and raising armies of creatures."

Once he was done explaining a question formed into my head. "Hold on a second. If these are it's children, wouldn't Chaos be helping them to take over?"

Percy looked at me before answering. "Chaos would but seeing how the world is okay as it is right now, though there's room to improve, Chaos said it would be better if the Olympians stayed in charge. Besides, Chaos figured that with all the anger and madness it's kids have had over the centuries, they would bring nothing but destruction."

Annabeth then asked a question. Well more like question_s_. "So Percy how come these monsters don't turn into dust when you defeat them and what is that letter in your hand?"

Percy replied, "The monsters didn't disappear because the Primordial Gods wanted them to be stronger. So when you want to kill one of them, you can't just hit them once and expect it to be done. You have to make sure they stay dead. And the letter is from our spy within in their army."

Everyone gasp. I don't blame them. I mean from what Percy said, it sounded impossible to have a spy among these guys.

AJ, son of Hermes raised his hand. "How did your spy put the letter into Medusa?"

Percy just shook his head. "I have no idea. I'll have to ask him that when I see him. Anyway the letter says the date of when they'll attack Manhattan."

Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite looked at him. "Why would they attack Manhattan?"

Percy just gave her a look. "Because if they're going to take over the world then they'll have to take over the place that is in power right now. Which is Olympus."

Jessica sunk in her chair, her face flustered.

Percy continued, "The note says that they'll arrive there on Saturday three weeks from now which gives us time to get ready."

Annabeth asked, "Percy you said that Gaia, Ouranos, and Tartarus, were also with them?"

"Well they aren't actually with them." Percy said. "Gaia is still imprisoned with the other Titans. Ouranos is still in tiny pieces. And Tartarus as far as we know is still that pit where monsters go when they turn into dust."

There was silence before Chiron spoke. "So we'll have to alert the Gods about this so they can prepare and send some of their forces to aid us. And I assume Chaos will be devoting some of it's forces too?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head before answering. "Well that's where it gets difficult. You see Chaos's city-" "City!" We all shouted, shock. Percy just shrugged. "Yeah. Chaos has this huge city built for all those that seek refuge and also where we knights live. Anyway, the city is in the middle of the Ocean surrounded by a magical barrier. The barrier is like a different dimension, which helps keep the city from being detected by anyone else and from being attacked as well. Unfortunately that also means we can't contact it from the outside. The only thing strong enough is a space mirror, since it can communicates through dimensions."

"But from what Adriana said, the one in your cabin was smashed." I said. Gods just saying her name makes me feel all warm inside.

When Percy said yes we all had grim faces on since we wouldn't be getting more help. But Percy had more to say. "But fortunately, we had bases, or safe houses set up around the world incase of an emergency. And there's one at least 12 miles away from here. We can go there and use that mirror and grab some more weapons too."

Everyone agreed on that and we soon discussed on who should go. Percy said that he would bring three other knights with him and suggested that we choose four people as well.

Annabeth was the first to volunteer, quickly stating that she would be a representative for the Hunters. The other three were the satyr Phil, Percy's sister Kasey, and William of the Hephaestus cabin also volunteered. Mostly because he wanted to see what kind of gadgets they had there. Chiron said that they would leave in two days since the sun was coming up. We all got up and went to do what we hated the most: Burning our dead's shroud.

Calypso POV:

I saw the campers and Hunters prepare to burn their shrouds while we did our own thing with our dead.

See when we die is battle our souls don't go to the Underworld. Around each knight is a necklace with a star on it. If the wearer dies then the star would automatically, even if not around the person's neck, begin to turn the body into dust, along with the clothing being worn and the weapon too. The dust would travel into space and then turn into a spirit, becoming one with the Void and the universe. They would be able to travel the stars and watch planets change over the millennium. It wasn't a bad deal if you ask me.

Right now we had all gathered around our three dead whose wounds were cleaned and laid down straight with their weapons on their chest and their hands holding them. A person would go up, bend down and hold the star while saying something about the person that they liked about. Once we were done, their bodies would turn to dust and float up.

Percy then told us what was happening with the Primordial Gods. None of us gasped our talked to one another. We all knew this would happen, the day we would have a huge battle and face these gods. We wanted it to happen. After 500 years of fighting their monsters we were ready. Percy said he needed three people to come with him to the safe house.

The three were Shek the Djinn, Tristan, the knight who had brought the camper's flag (A/N read chapter nine to know what I mean), and one of our biggest knights, Olmo (A/N He's the one from chapter nine with the hammer described by Nico). And with that said Jackson sent us off to bed and to prepare for the battle.

**Well, how did you guys like that? Also if you don't believe me about the Primordial Gods, they're real (Well as real as any myth is). Just Google primordial gods wiki and you'll find them.**

**News update: Next chapter will include an inside look of the Chaos cabin after the Knights settled in there. PLZ review.**


	14. Current known knights

**I Just like to do a quick run down for the Knights that have been mentioned so far. This chapter will be updated whenever new info of knight shows or when a new knight appears**

**Percy Jackson (Leader)**

**Age when joining: 18 or 19**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parents: Sally Jackson (mortal) Poseidon God of the Sea (Immortal)**

**Weapon/magical items: Riptide a celestial bronze sword that also turns into a pen (been upgraded to a click pen instead of an capped pen). Returns to Percy's pocket if lost. Silver shield made by Tyson. Turns into a wrist watch and returns to Percy if lost and repairs itself in watch mode. Can freeze anything it touches.**

* * *

**Calypso**

**Age when joined: Unknown, very old**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: DemiTitan**

**Parent: Atlas (Titan)**

**Weapon/magical items: A jet pack that lets her fly, a pistol, and two crossbows attached to her wrists, and a staff with blades on each end.**

* * *

**Zekk Forerunner**

**Age when joined: 17 to 19**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Zeus God of Lightning (immortal). Unknown mortal women. Guess is that last name was Forerunner.**

**Weapon/magical item: A double blade sword that absorbs and shoots lightning bolts.**

* * *

**Arthur**

**Age when joined: 21**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parents: Artemis Goddess of the Hunt (Immortal). Orion (Son of Poseidon).**

**Weapon/magical items: A silver bow and arrows. Two hunting knives, a set of daggers and throwing knives, and a medium length sword.**

* * *

**Adriana**

**Age when joined: Guess ether 18 or 19**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parents: Unknown mortal father. Persephone, goddess of springtime.**

**Weapon/magical item: Two guns and a sword and dagger that can turn into lipstick.**

* * *

**Shek**

**Age when joined: Approximately 2,000 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Djinn**

**Parents: Grandfather is Senjuki, leader of their tribe.**

**Weapon/magical items: A curved blade and a staff that can create fire.**

* * *

**Ed**

**Age when joined: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Mortal**

**Parents: Unknown (Italian people)**

**Weapon/magical item: Two Spaniard swords and can somehow survive blows like being stabbed in the head.**

* * *

**Eric**

**Age when joined: 16**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Mixed Demigod**

**Parents: Grandson of Clarisse, Chris, Travis, and Katie**

**Weapon/magical items: Two brass knuckles with daggers attached to them. Create sonic booms to hit more enemies**

* * *

**Leo**

**Age when joined: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Unknown**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Weapon/magical items: Two twin swords**

* * *

**Mathew Chase**

**Age when joined: 15**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Mortal**

**Parents: Mr. Chase and Mrs. Chase**

**Weapon/magical items: A crossbow and spear.**

* * *

**Bobby Chase**

**Age when joined: 15**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Mortal**

**Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Chase**

**Weapon/magical item: A shield and a sword.**

* * *

**Tristan**

**Age when joined: 16**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: DemiTitan**

**Parents: Oceanus (Titan of the Sea) Mortal women**

**Weapon/magical item: A katana and perhaps small disks that turn into shurikens.**

* * *

**Jared**

**Age when joined: 16**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Unknown. Presumably demigod.**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Weapon/magical items: A sword and a helmet that can break and withstand anything.**

* * *

**Olmo**

**Age when joined: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Unknown**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Weapon/magical items: A giant hammer that can smash anything.**

* * *

**Sam**

**Age when joined: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Cyclops**

**Parent: Poseidon**

**Weapon/magical item: A club**

* * *

**Richard**

**Age when joined: Unknown (guess is 31)**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Hephaestus (God of fire and forge)**

**Weapon/magical item: A war hammer with spikes. A cross around his neck heals his wounds, makes him stronger, and surrounds him in a veil of immense heat. His hammer also becomes surrounded in heat and is much stronger too. But it takes a lot of energy out of him.**

* * *

**Nick**

**Age when joined: Unknown. Guess is 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Hades (God of the Underworld)**

**Weapon/magical items: Two twin axes with chains attached to the bottom. The chains can extend a far amount of distance. The axes can also pull out someone soul and as it is absorbed by Nick any wounds he has are healed**

* * *

**Emily**

**Age when joined: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Apollo (God of the Sun, music, and healing)**

**Weapon/magical item: Bow and arrows and a long skinny sword.**

* * *

**Ben**

**Age when joined: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Apollo (God of the Sun, music, and healing)**

**Weapon/magical item: Bow and arrows and an axe.**

* * *

**Joe**

**Age when joined: 19**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Ares (God of War)**

**Weapon/magical item: A mace and a bag full of different types of bombs.**

* * *

**CJ**

**Age when joined: 15**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Athena (Goddess of Wisdom)**

**Weapon/magical item: A broad sword and daggers.**

* * *

**Thea**

**Age when joined: Unknown**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Demigod**

**Parent: Hecate (Goddess of Magic)**

**Weapons/magical items: A gauntlet on her right arm that can shoot fire balls/**

* * *

**Andy**

**Age when joined: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Unknown, guess is mortal**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Weapons/magical items: a battle bat and battle axe.**

* * *

**Sarah**

**Age when joined: 12 or 13**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Mortal**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Weapons/magical items: A sword.**

* * *

******Armar**

******Age when joined: Unknown**

******Sex: Male**

******Species: Kain**

******Parents: None**

******Weapons/magical items: His own armor body, sword and occasionally a club.**

* * *

******Raphael (Former knight and traitor)**

******Age when joined: Unknown**

******Sex: Male**

******Species: Unknown, believe to be ether an angel or alien**

******Parents: Unknown**

******Weapons/magical items: Black wings that lets him fly, can also slice things and be used as shield. A mace that has spikes that extend. A sword that can shoot energy blasts.**


	15. The Gods have secrets too

Thalia POV:

I open my eyes and noticed that I was resting on one of the infirmary beds. I didn't know why until I remembered about the poison arrow and how that Shek, who's apparently a Djinn, treated me and got rid of the poison. I tried to get up but I was still weak so I just plopped myself back on the bed.

Then from the entrance I saw some Hunters and a few of my siblings. Danny and Judy, my six year old siblings saw me awake and they yelled, "Thalia!" and ran over to me with my other siblings and Hunters behind them. Soon they surrounded my bed and barraged me with questions. I didn't hear them all but I did hear something about quest, Manhattan, and battle but I would have to ask later.

Then I heard feet moving and everyone stopped to turn. There standing next to the entrance was Zekk with his hood off. It was actually the first time I seen his full face. He had blue eyes like all of Zeus's kid. His hair was blond with some black mixed with it. But what caught my attention was that on his forehead there was a small red patch of skin, like it had been burned very badly. And on his chin, almost touching his lower lip was a scar.

He just glanced at us and kept on walking. Then he stopped and for a moment I thought he was going to say something to us. But instead he turned the other way and said, "Are you here to see her or me?"

We all looked to at the direction and what we saw was a man sitting on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a blue suit, which matched his blue eyes. His hair was darkish gray and he had a beard too.

It was Zeus, King of the Gods AKA my father.

The hunters bowed to him as well my siblings since he was their dad too. Judy and Danny didn't bow but instead ran over to their father yelling out daddy and giving him a hug. Zeus just gave them a small smile and patted their heads. He looked at me and asked, "How are you feeling daughter?"

I pretended to move my body like it was all right but it still hurt. "Eh. I had worse." I replied.

Danny soon spoke up and pointed at Zekk. "Daddy. That guy supposes to be our brother but he keeps being mean to us and says bad words too. He even beat up Tommy during capture the flag."

Zeus just stared at Zekk who looked like he was trying his best to control his anger. Zeus then said, "Perhaps we should speak somewhere in private." "No." said Zekk "We'll talk here with Thalia. As much as I hate to admit it my little sis here deserves to know."

"Know what?" I cried. "And stop calling me little sis."

Zeus just ignored my yell and sent everyone away, leaving only himself, Zekk and me. My father sat down next to me before speaking.

"Thalia when were you born?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. Why the hell was he asking me that. I answered anyway. "December 22, 1988. Why?" (A/N I looked on the Percy Jackson Wiki site, it does say that she was born in 1988)

He looked at Zekk then at me. "Zekk was born in 1982."

I just stood there, well more like lay there, shocked at what I just heard. "But that's impossible. And if he was then how come nothing bad happened to him."

Zekk gave me a glare so intense that I felt like I was shrinking. "For your information Thalia, bad things did happen to me _and_ my mom. Since I was three, monsters and other things have been chasing us all over the country. We were always traveling, moving from one place to another. Then that day happened." I swear I almost saw tears forming. "The night you were born. The promise that Zeus took forced him to kill one of us. And he choose me." This time he stared at Dad with nothing but hatred. "A lightning bolt hit our car. I survived having only this." He pointed to the burnt patch of skin on his forehead. "But my Mom, the only person who ever loved me, who risked her life for me, was dead, only a burnt body remained."

He finished, daring one of us to speak. When no one did he just walked away. Zeus merely just stood up said a simply goodbye and turned into an eagle and flew out a window, leaving me alone to think about what I just heard.

Percy POV:

The ocean. That's what I needed right now. I was sitting in a familiar cove looking at the water, the sight and smell calming me. The bad part was that this cove was a place where Annabeth and I would go when we were dating. It was hidden very well since our friends always tried to prank us when we were making out.

I shook the memory out of my mind. Since Chaos and I started the knights I made sure to forget all of those memories. She had broken up with me so I made sure not to have any emotions towards her. When I heard she joined the Hunt I became more enraged. I knew that allying with the Olympians would cause me to see her again. I would keep wishing she was dead but some tiny part of me was happy that she was here.

A voice behind me interrupted my thoughts. "Even as a knight you still find peace from the sea."

I turned around and saw my father, Poseidon better known as god of the Sea. I just nodded at him and turned back towards the sea. My father soon sat next to me and I saw he was wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt. We were silent before he spoke.

"Percy." My father said. "I want you to know that I tried my best to help Tyson and I'm so sorry about Sally. She was a great women."

I looked at him before getting up. Then I told him. "Dad, I don't blame you for any of their deaths. Never have and never will. I know you did what you could." I meant it. I mean at first I was so upset and mad I blamed everyone, even my dad. But over time as I calmed down I knew Poseidon well enough to know that he would do everything in his power to save those he cared about.

We smiled at each other and I began to walk back towards the Chaos cabin. Then Poseidon spoke again. "Percy. I just want you to know that the cyclops built a statue in honor of Tyson and the other cyclops who died. So if you ever want to go there and pay you're respects, your more then welcome too." And with that he turned into sea foam and disappeared.

Annabeth POV:

I was packing so quickly that I would ether accidently put something in that I shouldn't bring or forgetting to pack something I should bring.

"Gods Annabeth. I haven't seen you this panicky since those three drakons attacked us." Joked Sidney, another Hunter. "You okay?"

"Yeah just nervous." I lied. I needed to clear my head. "I think I'll go to archery field for some practice." She nodded and I began to walk down there.

I kept shooting arrows, hoping it would help me. But it didn't. And when I said I was nervous I wasn't entirely lying. But it wasn't about this quest, or that it was the first one we had with the knights. It wasn't about this huge battle we were going to have.

The reason for my nervousness was because it was my first quest with Percy Jackson after 500 years.

I didn't know why I was feeling so messed up. I mean I was the one who ended our relationship. I even joined the Hunters, which meant I couldn't be attracted to men. So why was I feeling this.

"Because you still in love with him my dear." Said a song like voice. I whipped my head around and was soon facing the Goddess of Love.

"Lady Aphrodite." I said. She was wearing a blue dress right now and her blond hair looked brighter and her lips looked redder. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

She just smiled more. "I said that you're still in love with him. I know that you were never happy as a Hunter. And now that the boy you love is back you are now starting to fall in love again. It also means that I can finally start my sequel."

"Sequel?' I almost yelled out.

She just shook her head. "Yes. When Percy left I had to cancel my show about you two. But now that he's back I can start working on a sequel to it."

I cursed to myself. She had started doing a show about Percy and I when we first met up to somewhere when we were still dating. I remember her showing it to the camp. Gods I felt so embarrassed that Percy let me stay at in his cabin for a while so I wouldn't have to deal with my sibling's scolding/making fun of me dating the Son of Poseidon.

But now I was so confused that I really didn't need her doing this. I was about to tell her that but she kept on speaking. "Of course I'll make it into a soap opera. But I can only do it to you and not him."

That got my attention. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Well since he serves Chaos, us gods can't really do anything to him. He and the other knights live outside our laws." I was shocked to hear that. I guess there were other things that you get when you join Chaos, besides getting more power. She then smiled at me, which brought me to what I was going to say to her. "Well I should be getting back to Olympus. Duty calls. Not the one I like, this the get ready for battle duty. And don't worry I'll be watching you." With that she turned into roses and disappeared.

I just stood there motionless for a few minutes. Then I ran into woods with tears threatening to come out. I'm not sure when I stopped running but was had my head on a tree, crying, and occasionally tearing off some bark off the tree. I hate the goddess so much. Can't she tell how upset and confused I am? I have enough problems with Percy being back without her making it worse.

I was so upset that I almost didn't hear someone say, "Uh, Annabeth?"

I turned around and was going to yell something at them until I realized it was Juniper. She had a concern look on her face, probably from the fact I had tears on my face. I wiped some from my face before speaking. "Hey Juniper. What's up?"

She looked at me for a sec before speaking. "Well beside the fact that one of my friends is upset, you were also kind of beating up my tree."

I turned and noticed some bark on the ground. I turned back to her. "Sorry Juniper I was just-" but my voice went silent as I felt more tears coming out. Juniper came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

She looked at me and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded glad she asked that. Beside the Hunters, she was the only girl who I could talk too (and the Hunters aren't people you want to talk to about this subject.)

We were soon sitting down as I told her about my talk with the goddess. She had a look of sympathy when I had finished. "Well it wasn't really nice of her to do that." She said. "But you knew this might happen if you ever saw Percy again." "Oh and Grover find by the way incase your wondering. He'll be back on his hooves in no time."

I smiled, relived of hearing that. Then I stared at the ground. "I know. Its just I wasn't expecting it to make me feel like this. Besides, he probably with one of those female knights."

"Not really." Said a voice.

Juniper POV (A/N: I'm doing one of her because after this chapter she won't be speaking in the rest of the story.)

We looked up and saw Calypso standing there. She was wearing a blue shirt with a flower on it and white shorts. She made a gesture if she could join us. Annabeth moved over so she could sit on the other side of her. When she sat down Annabeth asked, "What do you mean Calypso?"

Calypso said. "Well ever since I joined the Knights, Percy was usually gloomy and all serious. Sure we smiled and joked around sometimes, but he usually stayed silent. A lot of the girls would flirt with him, but he would just ignore it."

I took a glance at her before saying, "Don't you still love him?"

She sighed before replying. "Once. But over the years I grew over it and we settled being good friends." She looked at Annabeth before continuing. "And I think he still has feelings for you."

I knew she was trying to cheer her up, but Annabeth didn't smile. "He doesn't." She said. "And besides, even if he did we can't be together. I'm a Hunter."

Calypso then had a look on her face, like she just came up with an idea. "Well you could always join the Knights."

This caused Annabeth to look up at her and I think she looked at her with some hope on her face. I only asked, "Is that even possible?"

Calypso responded, "Well never actually recruited a Hunter before. But yes, it is possible."

Annabeth looked down again, like she was thinking. "I don't know." Was all she said. Calypso just stared and got up and started walking away.

"Wait Calypso." Annabeth then stood up and asked, "I'm just curious. In the knights, are there more-"

"DemiTitans?" Finished Calypso. "Yes there are."

Both Annabeth and I had faces of shock. "But how?" I asked.

Calypso looked at us, like she rather not tell, but she told us anyway. "After you guys won the battle of Manhattan, many of the Titans went into hiding. Then one day they came up with this idea and captured mortals and… and raped them."

Annabeth eyes went wide and I put my hand to my mouth. "Why would they do that?" Exclaimed Annabeth.

Calypso looked down. "They figured that instead of trying to recruit demigods, they could breed their own kids to help them in their battle. All the mortals died from being rape and giving birth. Then the Titans began to train their kids very hard and punished them if they messed up. By the time the knights heard about this we had at least about 200 people. I was so upset and angry that I went to Chaos to ask that we save them. " She stopped and smile. "I didn't even have to ask. Chaos and Percy also thought this was wrong. So we stormed the Titan's base and managed to save all of the kids, who gladly accepted of being free from their abusive parents. And to thank us some joined our ranks. In fact one of the knights going with you is demiTitan."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really which one?"

Calypso answered, "Tristan, the one who had the camper's flag. He's a son of Oceanus."

Both of our eyes went wide at that. "But why would Percy want one of his kids joining since that Titans killed his brother. Didn't hate him?" Asked Annabeth.

"He did at first. But over the years Percy learned to like him. Then one day Tristan did something to get on Percy's full good side. But you'll have to ask him that." She was about to leave when something came into my head.

"Hold on second you said some of them joined. What about the others? Did they stay behind or get killed?"

She had the look on her face, like she really, really didn't want to tell us this. "Nether. When we freed them, many ran to live in the mortal world or even come here. But, but they were killed by the gods."

Annabeth face turned white while mine went light green as we heard her say that. Why would they do that to those kids? Just because they were half Titan?" Yelled Annabeth.

Calypso merely shook her head. "Exactly. The gods learned of this a few days after the attack. They feared that these kids might go back and help their Titan parents. Afraid of this the gods killed them all without mercy. We only managed to save five."

And with that, she walked away.

Annabeth POV:

I walked back to my cabin a few minutes of hearing that, ignoring Hunters saying hi to me. My brain was thinking different things at once like children of Athena usually do. My first thought was that Percy might actually still have feelings for me. And if he does would I join the knights? How would that affect my friends if I did?

But what really shocked me is what the gods did. I mean just because those kids were half Titan meant they had to be killed in cold blood, especially after what happened to them, being born only to lose their mortal parents and be raised as tools. It was sick and wrong, just plain wrong.

I finally refocused and continue packing while watching the others getting ready for the battle that will happen in a few weeks. But I couldn't ignore that deep down inside of me I felt a little hatred towards both the Titans and the gods.

**Well how was that for a chapter? Very dramatic if you ask me, even though I was the one who typed it. Also I know I said that type down what the inside of the Chaos cabin looks like in the next chapter. But I'll show you in the one after this one when they head out to the base. Do you guys like the surprises I keep putting in? My summary said there would be secrets. PLZ review.**

**Wacko12**


	16. Primordial gods info

**I don't know how much people know about the Primordial Gods, or also called the Protogenoi. So to be fair I figured I'd type down names and what they represent. All this information came from Wikipedia and the Percy Jackson wiki site not me**

**Aether: The Primordial god of upper sky, space, and heaven. He is also the elemental god of bright, glowing upper air that other gods breathe. A son of Erebus and Nyx.**

**Ananke: The Primordial goddess of destiny, necessity and fate. **

**Chronos (Not the Titan Kronos): The Primordial god of time.**

**Erebus: The Primordial god of darkness, shadow and mist.**

**Eros: The Primordial god sexual love and beauty.**

**Gaia: The Primordial goddess/Titan of Earth.**

**Hemera: The Primordial goddess of daytime. A daughter of Erebus and Nyx.**

**Nyx: The Primordial goddess of night.**

**Phanes: The Primordial god of procreation (means reproduce) and the generation of new life.**

**Pontus: The Primordial god of the sea.**

**Tartarus: The Primordial god of nothingness.**

**Thalassa: The Primordial goddess of the sea.**

**Ouranos: The Primordial god of sky and heaven.**

**Well that's all of them folks. Some might be mention and/or scene in my story. Remember this information came from Wikipedia and the Percy Jackson wiki site not me. To look this up, Google primordial gods wiki or Percy Jackson primordial gods wiki to find out. Ok now I got to get back and work on the next chapter. Peace**

**Wacko12**


	17. Road battle

**Hello. I'm back with a new chapter. Also you guys probably know that I keep switching between POV a lot, some long and some short. I do it because it gets boring having to read it in the same POV for so long. Just want to let you know that incase it was annoying to you guys. Anyway on with the story.**

Annabeth POV

It was day that we were going to go to this base of theirs. I finished getting my stuff together and after eating and getting a bunch of good lucks from campers and Hunters I went to the Chaos cabin. There I saw Kasey, Will, and Phil standing a few inches away from the knights. Shek was sitting on the ground Indian style, the big person, who I assumed was Olmo was checking his fingernails. And Tristan was sitting on the steps, feeling the tip of his blade.

I noticed that one person was missing. "Where's Percy?" I asked. Tristan looked up and replied, "He's still in the cabin checking up on something. I'll go get him."

"Can I come to? I just want to see what you did to the cabin since I helped build it."

He shrugged and let me come inside. When I entered I was baffled at what I saw. I was in a small room with only three doors. The one I came in and two on the other side. The left one said boys and the right one said girls. Tristan walked through the left one and though feeling a little nervous I followed him.

Inside the door was a wide hallway. On both sides of the hallway were doors with people names on them. Since this was the boy's side, all the names were boy names. This definitely wasn't the cabin I helped build. We were still walking in silent until I though of something to talk about.

"So Tristan. Calypso told me that you're a son of Oceanus."

He merely turned his head to look at me while still walking. He turned his head forward. "Did she?" in a bored, uninterested voice.

Deciding to continue I said, "Yes. She also mentioned that you did something to get on Percy's good side. What was it?"

He didn't turn this time, only said, "I helped him kill my father."

I stopped, stunned at what I just heard. "Oceanus is dead?"

Tristan stopped this time and turned to face me. "It was about say 320 years ago. Percy and I went on an important mission to receive something to use against the Primordials. We accidentally ran into my father and a fight broke out. I managed to stab him in the back giving Percy enough time to kill him. Besides don't you remember of what he did to Hyperion?"

I nodded as I remembered that. It also made sense in what he said. I recalled Artemis after she came back from a meeting on Olympus saying that apparently Poseidon's battle against Oceanus was going a lot easier. His forces were less organized and poorly equipped. The reason for it, no one knew. Until now I guess.

Then I recalled something. "Wait if you're his son then why aren't you're eyes sea blue?"

He only replied, "Contacts." And we were silent after that.

We continued walking down the hallway. Soon we passed a huge room where boys were hanging out. It had a few couches and sofas, a mega screen TV, two billiard tables, a huge fridge, and a music. Tristan said that the girls had the same thing.

We passed other areas too. A weapons storage room and a mini infirmary. The room where the space mirror use to be. A training/workout room, and a large room that apparently where Mrs. O'Leary slept. Then we came into a much bigger room that would have looked like it was on the outside if there was a door on the other side. Boys and girls were hanging out here. A pool was in the middle surrounded by tables where people were sitting. Dances floor a few feet away from it. There was a basketball and baseball field. Also I saw a bar where people were getting candy and soda from along with other kinds of food.

Tristan saw the look on my face. "When we got here we used Chaos's magic to create a dimensional room inside the cabin which aloud us to create all this." He explained. I merely just nodded. Some people were staring at me but I ignored it, to stun at what I've seen.

Then Percy came out through the door on the other side, carrying a backpack. He saw us and walked over. "Sorry I had to check on Mrs. O'Leary."

Concerned for the creature that once belonged to one of my older siblings I asked, "Is she okay?"

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah she just wounded one of her paws when the worg attacked. She'll be back to biting off heads in not time." He turned to Tristan. "Are we all set?"

Tristan replied, "Yeah everyone's outside waiting for you." And with that Percy disappeared.

Tristan just rolled his eyes. "Moisture travel." He said and we started walking back.

A few minutes later we were all in a van getting ready to move. Percy was at the wheel, Tristan riding shotgun. Kasey and I were sitting behind them with Shek and Olmo behind us, leaving Will and Phil in the back. At least three hours later, Phil, Olmo, and Kasey had fallen asleep. Will was listening to his IPod (A/N I'm just going to pretend they still have them in 500 years). Shek was just staring out the car window and Tristan was looking at a map. I was just thinking to myself.

I don't know when but someone said about stopping to eat. The only thing the nearest rest area had was a McDonalds. So we parked in the parking lot and got out. Only Shek stayed behind because wanted to keep an eye on the van and that he brought his own food and didn't really like human food (Percy told us not to ask what he ate). The others sat down while Percy and I went to get the food since we were the only ones with mortal money for some strange reason. I had to go to the bathroom so Percy went to make the orders.

I just finished when I realized I didn't say what I wanted. I saw Percy already getting the food from the cashier. As if reading my mind he said, "I already got you're food." I looked down and saw a tray with food on it. "How did you know what I wanted?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon Annabeth, when we use to date you would always get this whenever we stopped a fast food restaurant. You would always complain saying that you wanted less food at these places because you didn't want to get fat. I never forget stuff like that." His eyes widen when he said that. Percy stopped talking, handed me the tray and brought the other food back to the table.

I was so shocked that he would remember something like that from like 500 years ago. Maybe what Calypso said was true. Maybe he does still have feelings for me. I threw away that thought and joined the others to eat.

In a few minutes we were back on the road just sitting in silence. Then we heard something that sounded like a roar. I looked at the forest and saw something big, ugly, and tough running through the woods.

I was maybe the same size as the Minotaur. It had light brown skin. Its hands were huge and had only a thumb and two fingers on each hand. I saw that the mouth was a complete circle and it had pitch black eyes. It also had a tail that was standing up and at the end was a large sharp blade. With a great roar it jumped into the highway, smashing into a car at the same time and gave chase.

"A Balimok!" Cried Olmo who was looking out the car window.

"Let me guess, one of the Primordial's creatures?" Asked Kasey.

Tristan shook his head. "Yea. They're very strong and that tail of they're is poison."

Shek then started to yell something but I couldn't understand it. "What did he say?" I asked.

Percy replied, "He said we have more company." And then an arrow smashed the left view mirror. I saw at least 17 guys riding motorcycles, carrying swords, shields, axes, and bows and arrows. They were wearing helmets so I couldn't see their faces.

"What are they suppose to be?" Will asked. "I don't know." Said Tristan. "But I do know that we can't fight them and the Balimok at the same time. We need to split them up."

Percy then opened the car door and started climbing out. "Tristan! Grab the wheel."

"What in the name of Athena are you doing Percy?" I shouted. He ignored me and climbed on top of the car. Tristan said to me, "Annabeth! Sit next to me, I need you to cover the right side."

I reluctantly agreed. As I moved I saw Olmo taking a revolver out of his pocket. Will took out to mini automatic crossbows and handed one to Kasey. Phil had a sling shot and Shek was muttering some spell. Then the roof started to shake and sounded like something sprung from it. We turned and saw Percy colliding with the Balimok, sending them both back into the woods.

Percy POV:

The Balimok and I finally stopped somewhere in the woods. I rolled away and uncapped my sword as it got up, ready to strike. I dodge his first attack and jumped back when he tried to grab me with his hand.

"C'mon is that all?" I taunted. It got mad and slammed his tail but I moved to the side and it hit the ground hard. I grabbed it and pushed it down more until it was jammed for good. I activated my watch shield and charge it.

The monster swung its arm but I stopped it. Then I activated my shield's power and turned its arm into ice. I turned my shield into a watch and jammed my sword into its ice arm that was connected to its shoulder. With one good pull, I pulled myself on to the Balimok's back, and cutting off its arm at the same time.

Once I was close enough I lunged my sword into its mouth twisting it further in as blood started to come out. The Balimok thrashed wildly, trying to shake me off, but I held my grip. Soon its body went limp and I jumped off it as it fell.

"Well now that he's dealt with I should catch up with-" I was interrupted by the sound of motorcycle noise. I saw three of those attackers coming at me.

The first one I slashed off some of his cycle's parts, sending him tumbling. The second on I sliced a huge part of his waist, causing him to fall off his ride. The last one managed to knock me down but I got up and ran towards the road.

I did a loud whistle, praying to Chaos that the person would come. The attacker was right behind me. I just saw the road coming into view when I heard a neighing noise. I looked up and smiled at my old friend.

"Hey Boss! Need a lift?" Said Blackjack. I just jumped on his back and flew towards the others. I turned around and saw the attack land on the road too, only to be hit by an oncoming truck who hadn't seen him in time. Well, it was good news for me.

Tristan POV:

The riders were still chasing us. I saw three of them go after Percy which left us with fewer of them. We had managed to take almost all of them out when I noticed our turn.

"Brace yourselves! This could get bumpy." I said as I drove off the road and straight into the trees. But they weren't trees. They were an illusion created by Chaos to protect our safe houses. We landed on a safe, if though bumpy, road. We lost the guys and were driving up he road.

Well until the car started to slow down. I looked down and groaned. "Ah shit."

"What?" Asked Olmo while he put his revolver away. I pointed to a flat tire, pierced by an arrow. "Guess where walking." Said Phil.

We were soon on the road, going up the hill, our weapons in our hands just incase. Then we heard a noise. Around us men who had blue skin were charging at us with weapons raised up high.

"Woads!" I cried. A fight broke out. I saw Olmo knocking them aside with his hammer. Annabeth, who brought a sword with her, was using it and her dagger against her opponents. Kasey had a trident in one hand a turtle shell shield in the other. Phil was using his hooves to kick them back and had a stick with spikes attached to it in his hands. Will took out an axe and shield from his bag. And Shek was using his staff to knock them back or set them on fire.

I took our four tiny disks, two in each hand. I clicked them and they turned into shurikens. I threw them and they all hit their marks. I took out my katana, Poison Water, and pointed it tauntingly, daring someone to attack. A Woad came at me, but one slice took him down. Two more came but they were also cut down. I stabbed another one, twisting my sword deeper until killing him. I saw one with a bow and arrow, at least 10 feet away from, getting ready to fire. I merely pointed my sword at him, and it extended 15 feet, stabbing him.

That is what my sword can do. It turns into poison water and can stretch 30 feet. I saw more Woads coming and we were beginning to tire. Before they came close to us, a barrage of bullets took them down. I turned around and smile.

Coming down were a bunch of Chaos troopers, followed by Chaos Legionaries.

Chaos Legionaries were like Chaos troopers, except different. They wore dark gray medieval armor and were better at close combat then the troopers. They fought with spears, swords, shields, axes, crossbows and bows and arrows.

The enemy, who were shocked and outnumbered, was soon reduced to nothing. While some went to check to make sure there were no more, the rest stayed with us. One of the troopers, clearly a sergeant, came up to me and saluted.

"Sir. Are you okay?" He asked. I turned and looked at the others. Shek and Olmo were okay, just brushing themselves off, while the other four were just staring, stunned.

I nodded. "Yea. We're okay." I said. "How did you guys know we were here?"

Suddenly, Percy riding Blackjack landed next to us. He got off and ran towards us.

"We saw Jackson flying his pegasus towards us. We figured there might be others on the ground so we were sent to find out." Said the Sergeant.

Percy was soon next to us. He checked us to make sure we were okay. When he was done he turned towards the trooper. "Sorry for the surprised visit, but is your Space mirror working?"

The trooper shook his head. "As usually sir."

Percy took a breath for continuing. "Good. We need to contact Chaos immediately."

The trooper saluted before going. "Right away sir. May I ask why?"

Percy face looked grim, as he knew what was going to be happening soon.

"For war."

**Review**


	18. Manhattan: day one

**Okay battle is beginning in this one.**

Percy POV:

I just finished informing Chaos, who said that more help would be coming. I went to where the others were and saw them eating, probably to refuel their strength after the fight we had. I saw legionaries and troopers loading up weapons onto the helicopters.

"Hey Percy, what are these things?" Asked Phil, pointing at some creatures in the air. The creatures looked like a pterodactyl/bird/bat. The full body was a pterodactyl, except that it's mouth wasn't as long or skinny and had sharp teeth. The wings were bird wings. Big, wide wings on the top and smaller wings under it. It had bat like claws attached to the bigger wings for hanging on to things. It also had bird legs too.

"Those are Semtis. They are what the knights usually fly. They can fly very fast and hang on to objects and can be very silent when hunting. Also their teeth are pretty sharp too."

"Do you ride them too?" Annabeth asked.

"Rarely. But I still prefer Blackjack." Earning a happy neigh from the said horse that was down below eating sugar cubes.

One of the troopers said that we were ready to go. But Annabeth stopped and asked, "Where's Shek?"

I looked at her and replied. "Oh. He only came because his tribe was a few miles away from this safe house."

"Tribe?"

"Yes, a Djinn tribe." I explained. "There are many Djinn tribes out there in the world, hidden from others by using their magic. There use to be many of them in ancient times but the Gods feared that they would use their mysterious magic against them. So they attacked the Djinn and would have been extinct if Chaos, who couldn't stand to see a race be wiped out when they did nothing, saved them by blinding the gods into making them think all the Djinn were dead."

"So the Djinn are going to help us?" Asked Will.

"A couple tribes maybe. Remember they don't exactly forget something like that. But they don't like the Protogenoi ether. And they still owe Chaos for saving their lives."

We soon departed from the base by helicopter and began heading towards Manhattan. My home.

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I soon saw the skyscrapers of Manhattan. At the same time I saw the Camp's vans and some buses driving over the bridge. It felt good to be back in Manhattan (Even if we came only to defend it). The tall new buildings with their amazing designs. And the smaller, older buildings with their own kind of beauty. I turned to look at Percy, expecting to see him with at least some kind of happiness of returning to his home.

But instead he had his head down, a frown on his face. "Hey Percy, aren't you happy to see your old home again?" He only shrugged and the subject was dropped. I then saw a bunch of aircrafts coming from the other side of the island.

"Those must be our aircrafts with the tanks, catapults, troops, and other things we'll need." Said Tristan.

"Wait your bringing all that to defend the city?" I asked. Tristan shook his head. "Yes they have a huge army and we have been preparing for a moment like this."

"But what about all the people on the island? What about them?" My only response was Percy pointing out the window. I looked down at the city and saw, well more like didn't see, people. The entire island was deserted.

Seeing my reaction, Percy laughed and said, "Chaos has put an entire barrier around the island. The barrier transported the people somewhere else where they'll be safe and won't remember anything. Also it will make the mortals outside see nothing odd going on."

We finally landed and regrouped with the campers and Hunters, who were just gawking at what they were seeing. The other knights were talking to the troopers, legionaries, and other knights who arrived as well. Soon skeleton warriors from Hades arrived, to help increase our strength. From the ocean came Cyclops bringing catapults. Sea creatures remained in the rivers, ready to attack sea vessels. We soon activated all the automatons on the island, and got a few hundred extras. Zeus even sent us gryphons and the wind spirits to guard the sky.

Tanks were placed into position and traps as well. We already found a place for a command center. All we had to do now is wait for the Party Ponies, other satyrs, and the Djinn to arrive and then we could discuss our plan with Chaos and the Olympians.

I soon noticed that Percy was walking away from the rest of us who were about to go to Olympus. Curious I started to follow him discreetly, noticing the glare I was getting from Arthur, who somehow was standing on a traffic light.

A few minutes later I saw Percy walk into a cemetery, a flower is his hand. I put on my cap on and continued following him. I saw him standing next to a tombstone. Unable to see the name on it, I walked closer as he place the flower next to it. What I saw on the stone I nearly gasped. It read, "Here lies Sally Jackson."

I think Percy somehow knew I was there, because he said, "Now you see why I didn't really want to come back."

Since there was no point in hiding, I took off my cap, becoming visible. "I'm sorry Percy."

He stood up and faced me. His face was sad and looked like he shed a few tears. "Sometimes I wonder that if she were still alive, if she saw me now, what would she think?"

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think she would be proud." I said. He gave me a small smile and put his hand on mine. As I lowered mine I saw that his hand was still holding mine. We both blushed and he was going to let go until we looked at each other. I was soon staring at his eyes, the green eyes that I fell in love with. Ether it was my imagination or our faces were getting closer to each other.

Our lips were only 3 inches apart when we heard someone yell "MASTER PERCY!"

We stepped away from each other. I spotted Ed, the bandaged up knight running towards us. Percy didn't look at me, probably embarrassed of what just happened.

Ed was catching his breath before speaking. "Master Percy, the Djinn and the other allies have arrived. They, along with the others wait for you at Central Park. You as well Annabeth."

Percy started walking ahead, with Ed and I trailing behind. I looked at Ed before asking, "Why do you call Percy master Percy?"

He glanced at me, probably trying to see if it was okay to tell. It probably was because he started talking.

"I was born in Italy, in a small town near the coast of the ocean. It was the time of Renaissance and my life was perfect. I lived with my father, mother, and younger brother and sister and worked at my father's bank. Then, in 1459 when I was 27, a large band of pirates attacked our town. Wanting to try and fight back, I ran into my father's study and took these swords he got from a friend in Spain. But the house was set on fire and the ceiling fell on me. Yet somehow I survived, the only side affect was that my entire body was burned. When I found my family I saw my father and brother dead and my mother and sister raped. I managed to kill the captain and half of his men but I was close to death. Then Chaos found me and offered me refugee in it's city." He paused taking a breather.

"For my whole entire life there, I stayed hidden, away from the others there. Then when Percy started the knights he asked me to join. I asked him why he would want someone like me, to which he replied that he trusts me to fight for those who can't and against those who would do harm, no matter how I looked. So I began to respect him after that."

When he finished I was so shocked that I didn't say anything after that. When we finally arrived everyone was waiting for us. Percy apparently figured out a strategy and was using a map of the island to explain it.

"Since this is the first attack their going to try an all out attack. We'll have tanks and troopers stationed at the tunnels along with some knights. The demigods and Hunters, with the help of some legionaries will defend the bridges on the west side while the satyrs and Cyclops, with the help from automatons will defend the bridges on the east side. The Djinn, who brought their scorpion mounts, will be reserves for the bridge defenders. If the tunnels prove to hard to defend, use the bombs to collapse them. Tanks, catapults, troopers on small buildings, and archers will be positions on different places along the coasts to take out any air forces and sea forces. Merpeople knights and sea creatures will also fight the sea forces too. Cobra helicopters, gryphon, Pegasus, and Semtis riders will deal with air attacks.

All air forces except the helicopters will be lead by Arthur. Transport helicopters will provide hit and run attacks on all defenses and carry extra troops and to pick up wounded. Also I want troopers with mini machine guns stationed on high buildings to deal with any air forces that might break through. Centaurs, legionary's chariots, skeleton warriors and more tanks will stand by to give support.

I'll be near he Hudson River if anyone needs me. Use the vehicles for protection and stack them together to create a defensive wall. Everyone got it?" When everyone said yes Percy ordered all of them to move out.

* * *

Nico POV:

I was walking towards the bridge with the other campers after sending the dead warriors to their positions. Then something grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. There I was looking at a beautiful girl.

"Adriana." I said right before she kissed me. I kissed back with a lot of passion. When we stopped to take breather she put her head on my chest.

"I just wanted to do that before the battle started." She said. "I..I don't want to lose you Nico."

I simply rubbed her back, whispering to her I wouldn't get myself killed.

* * *

Third Person POV:

It was the day that the spy's letter said the attack would begin. People were at their positions, weapons in their hands. Slowly the time went by as nothing approached. Some were even hoping the enemy would come, just to be rid of this long, terrible silence.

Then a war horn was heard and people stood ready. As if the world was collapsing around them armies everywhere began to charge. Many looked human like. But as they got closer their forms were not so comforting.

In the sea came boats carrying creatures but mostly dark purple skin creatures called orgs. The orgs, carrying different weapons, some even wielding World War 2 guns, were shouting for blood. Behind them were unknown sea monsters diving into the water.

On the bridges came warriors riding vicious steeds that looked like giant wolves. Behind them were giants with horns on their heads, followed by small gremlin like creatures and regular size infantry. They had their weapons out and long-range fighters were taking positions.

In the tunnels, the soldiers and knights felt the ground shake. Coming from the tunnel were beasts never before seen followed along by metal monsters with cannons attached to them.

But the huge amount of forces came from the sky. Flying in the sky, screeching, were winged creatures, some holding weapons, while the more insane ones had sharp claws and teeth to use. Behind them came bat creatures with long tails that could shoot acid. And in the back were giant dragon like creatures called Dracam. Though they could not breathe fire, their size was more than enough. Attached to their backs were platforms holding troops and crossbows attached to the side of it.

Percy Jackson, after seeing this entire force coming at them shouted the command.

"FIRE!"

And soon the defenders fired. The creatures from the tunnels attacked while bullets took some down. Qutiks, Insect monster with four legs with tails that had spikes began to fire. One had taken down a trooper only to be fired upon by another. The bullets hit its underbelly, injuring it. Not wasting time, the soldier ran towards it, jumped on its back, and gave it a couple of more shots while two other troopers took down another one. The knights were also engaging as well.

Eric, his brass knuckles already out, began to punch and slice all those coming at him. He sent a powerful punch at one knocking it, and two others near it, back. Ed, who has had years of experience with his swords, leaped, jumped, and sliced all those who came near him.

On bridges the battle had turned into the defenders favor. Using stack cars for cover, the campers, hunters, automatons, Cyclops, legionaries, and satyrs were holding out well, firing at the enemy with arrows, spears, Greek fire bombs, and whatever else they had. Only the Washington Bridge had been breach, only to be reinforced by the Djinn and their mounts.

The scorpions, ranging from small, medium, to large were decimating the attackers with their stingers, claws and legs. On the bigger ones 6 Djinns, excluding the one holding the reins, were on platforms, shooting arrows at their targets, while the other defenders were using their weapons to push the invaders back.

On the upper parts of the island's coast, the battle went well. With Percy and his siblings, the defenders managed to blow the attackers back. Percy created a huge wave, toppling several boats. Then he created a big ball of ice and threw it, hitting a sea-creature in the face.

On the lower side of the island was not going so well. The orgs had bomb launchers on their boats and had managed to blow away some of the defenders. Troops were already on the land engaging the defenders. Enemy snipers were taking out the soldiers on the small buildings.

Then the reserves came in. More tanks began firing on the docked boats, killing anyone near it. Skeleton warriors, whose numbers increase thanks to the Hades kids, attacked with any weapon they had, even with their bare hands. Centaurs trampled the enemy yelling out insults to them. And the legionaries on chariots rammed into the orgs. While the one holding the reins was steering, a second one fired from his crossbow at anyone behind them. The enemy reorganized and fired, killing some of them. And bigger creatures, trogs, swung their maces wildly, knocking aside the defenders.

Transport helicopters engaged any boats that were still coming in land. One helicopter was flying very close to a boat, only to reveal two knights holding on to rope that was attached to the chopper. They jumped on to the side of the boat and before anyone could react, one of the knights attached a bomb to the side. The two jumped in to the water just as the boat exploded.

Merpeople had also attacked the boats, ether putting bombs at the bottom or pulling down the soldier. The creatures of the sea attacked the sea monsters, pulling them down as the beasts ate some.

The battle in the air was the most hectic. Cobra helicopters took the enemy head on, firing their guns and only lost 5 choppers. And behind the enemy flying from above came the rest of the air defense. Being led by Arthur, who was riding a Semtis and wearing only jeans, shoes, and a sleeveless vest were almost upon them. Letting out a battle cry, Arthur fired an arrow at a Dracam. The arrow soon turned into five, four hitting the neck and the last hitting one of the eye, causing the beast to cry in pain.

Arthur then took out his sword and cut one of the wings. The monster, with one eye gone and a wing broken, soon plummeted to the earth, along with the soldiers it was carrying. Soon the other enemies were aware and attacked them. But many were already hit by arrows and spears and lighting, fired by Zeus's kids. The creatures they rode also fought as well. Using their hooves, mouths, and claws. The defenders were also taken a beaten, getting hit by a projectile, eaten, or knocked off his/her ride by one of the smaller attackers. The sky rained with the fallen from both sides.

Some of the smaller flyers managed to get into the city, only to be attacked by the soldiers on the tall buildings. They had managed to bring down a number of them but some of the wing monsters grabbed a few of the soldiers off the buildings.

The battle waged on but the defenders held their place, only losing a little bit of ground. On one of the other islands a large number of figures that radiated power that could equal a knight were watching from afar. These were the commanders, leaders of the different species who served their great masters, the Primordial Gods. From what they could see they were slowly gaining ground but knew they would have to call off the attack.

After three more hours of fighting the enemy began to retreat, leaving their dead and wounded behind. The defenders saw this and glowed with confidence. They cheered as they fired on the retreating armies. Though tired and exhausted, the forces of Olympus and Chaos celebrated. For they had won this day.

But tomorrow was still to come.

**Well what did you guys think? Pretty good. Oh and I did that whole with thing with Nico and Adriana was just because I haven't shown them in awhile. Also my mom and I are going on a cruise and they won't have Internet connection. So I won't be back by Saturday. Just letting you know. Plz review**

**Wacko12**


	19. Fights and Family

**I'm Back. And thank you all for you're wonderful comments.**

Eric POV:

I just bashed four orgs with my sonic brass knuckles, then turned to expect the battlefield. The enemy was already in retreat, with the Crawlers, machine with four legs, one eye and arms that shoot small fireballs. I saw that we also lost some forces, but not as many. Troopers and knights were moving everywhere, ether to finish of enemies our help our wounded.

As I was watching all this Ed came up to me. He had only a few scratches and his swords were cover in blood. He looked at the tunnel before speaking.

"It seems we won this day. The other positions have held out as well. The North side seems to have more difficulty then the rest but I'm sure we can easily fix this." Ed than took a glance at me. I was very worn out from the fighting. "Why don't you ever use you're powers?" He asked.

I just shrugged. "I don't really want too if the enemies not worth it." You see the truth is I'm actually the child of two mixed demigods. My father was the son of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez, who turned out to be a son of Apollo when his father finally claimed him. My mother's parents were Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll (A/N Yes I'm a KatiexTravis fan). When we were having a family party, a whole bunch of monsters, from being attracted by our scent, attacked. Everyone was killed except for me, since my mother told me to hide. My great grandparents never answered my pray and had left me to die. Chaos soon found me and helped me bury my family and took me in. So after being abandoned by my family I now owe my life to Chaos.

An explosion tore me out of my thoughts. As I looked up I saw projectiles coming down from the air and when coming on impact, exploding. People were trying to get out of the way but the attacks were to close. A trooper came up to us before reporting.

"Sir. All forces have been ordered to fall back a few blocks and set up a new defense perimeter in the city."

Ed shook his head. "Okay. Take the wounded somewhere safe. Have men then tanks fall back at least 10 blocks. If you're still endangered of being hit, move another 10 blocks." The soldier nodded and ran off. While I stayed here to help organized, Ed went to tell Percy.

Percy POV:

"We still have people defending the bridge, but it will be more difficult now that we had to fall back a few blocks. And with the defenders at the coast having to fall back as well, it will be twice as hard to defend." Said Colonel Timothy.

Timothy was a Chaos trooper (Their ranks go from private to colonel). He wasn't wearing his helmet so it showed his face. Like troopers and legionaries, he had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was short and he had a scar from his right side going down to his chin.

You see troopers and legionaries are clones. When they are born, they have the same features as Tim. But some might change their hairstyle, dye their hair, have tanner skin, and put tattoos, and some have scars they received in battle.

We were in one of the buildings that was near the Empire State building and that gave us a good view of the city. The others here were Chiron, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Zekk, Arthur, Ed, Shek, and the camp councilors. Shek's grandfather Senjuki, leader of his tribe, was also there. Since he couldn't speak our language, Shek acted as his interpreter. Another knight is also in the room, Nick, son of Hades. Timothy soon continued. "From what I can tell, it seems their going to send in small forces to attack different areas of the island in an effort to keep us occupied while they mount another assault."

Annabeth was looking at the map on the table, probably studying the situation. She spoke, "I think we could make another defense circle again. It won't be as well connected like our first one but it will be good. But we need to get rid of the enemies attack forces." So it was decided. While the defenses were being made, several groups would get rid of the enemies attack force.

"Wait. What about the projectiles they're firing at us?" Asked Kasey. I explained that we were working on where they were coming from. Then we would figure out how to stop the bombardment.

A few hours later on the lower East side, at least 200 troopers, 150 legionaries on horses, 200 on foot, and a couple of campers, knights, satyrs, and centaurs were moving to find the enemies. Eric, Grover, and I were leading them. Mrs. O'Leary was next to me, sniffing the air for any unusual scent.

I couldn't help but noticed some of the campers who were with us were Poseidon kids. Hey even though I'm a knight doesn't mean I can't try and get along with my own siblings. So I slowed down a bit so I could walk next to some of them. When I started talking to them they said how they still had the Minotaur horn I cut off when I first came to camp. Some even went to Dad's underwater palace, but Triton kept annoying them.

Soon we heard a noise. It sounded like drums beating and men screaming. Some of us stepped back nervous. I didn't because I knew this noise. It was the Saxons. The Saxons look human except for their white skin and red eyes. They wear light armor and a few wear animal skin. They bang on their drums and use their loud deep voices to lower the enemy's morale. I could already see them marching close together. Many carried shields and spears. Others had swords and axes. I even saw a few holding bows and crossbows. At the front were 1,000 of them and there were 2,000 more behind them.

They were still a good two miles away so we worked out a plan. I, while riding on my dog, would lead the Centaurs and our cavalry on a frontal assault. But before we engaged them, all of our archers would fire arrows into the air, and then fall on top of the Saxons. The Saxons will try into defend themselves, which will allow our riders to hit them. The troopers would slow down the second group while we dealt with the first group.

I was soon on top of Mrs. O'Leary, holding on to some of her fur. I looked behind me and saw the others ready. I motioned the runners to walk slowly, the archers moving up behind us. The troopers were already in position, hiding in one of the houses. I waved my sword, signaling the archers to fire. They released their arrows and in a few seconds I heard men shouting in pain as arrows hit them. They already had their shields up tot defend themselves, which we used to our advantage. Charging up to them, we ran right through them and cut some of them down. We did a U-turn and I already saw some facing us, their shields still up. But that left their backside defenseless, allowing the archers to hit them. Confused, tired, and maybe going insane, the Saxons were soon reduced to nothing.

I turned my attention towards the second group and saw that the troopers needed help. The second group of Saxons fired at the building wounding some troopers. Apparently their arrows were made out of powerful metal to be able to go through the building's wall.

Not wasting time I directed the rest to charge them while the enemy's attention was elsewhere. We charged them cutting down many as we rammed them. Two legionaries were knocked off their horses and engaged the enemy. One managed to kill his opponent and then got out of the way of our attack. The other was stabbed in the stomach by a spear and was barely standing now. Before a finishing blow could be brought, I created a spear of ice and threw it at the Saxons, impaling him in the rib. Then, by controlling his blood, I carefully lifted up the legionnaire and placed him on Mrs. O'Leary, who was using one of the enemy soldiers as a chew toy.

I got off of her and gave the wounded soldier to an Apollo camper. I was about to get back on when I heard a shout from nearby. I turned and saw one of my siblings being knocked over. A Saxon was on top of him raising his sword. I threw a small bit of ice at him, hitting him in the waist. He staggered back and was then jabbed in the chest by a trident. As he fell I saw that it was Kasey who killed him. She helped her brother up and turned to look at me. I simply smiled at her signaling she did a good job.

When we were done I saw that we had only a few wounded, no deaths. Grover also told me that he and some other satyrs have informed the nature spirits of what was going on. Taking a deep breath and patting my hellhound on the head I shouted, "Okay! Check their bodies for anything useful. I want wounded to be carried back to the defense line. Bring some more forces if you can." And with that we moved out.

Annabeth POV:

Okay this was bad. No it wasn't that we had to patrol the Upper West side, or Harlem to be more precise. It wasn't that we could be ambushed.

It was because I was with Bobby and Mathew.

They would never talk to me, only ignore me or glare at me. I tried to ignore them, thinking to myself that I was a Hunter and that I don't care about men. But I wanted to fix all the pain I brought on to them. Just as I was about to speak to them Ed raised his hand as a sign to stop.

"What is it?" Asked a Knight. Ed didn't respond, only looked around, listening. Then we heard yelling, loud shrilling voices getting closer. We soon saw gremlin like creatures, or Mignauts which the knights call them, charging at us, their eyes filled with bloodlust.

Troopers and archers lined up, ready to fire, while the rest of us held our weapons out. As soon as they battle cries of the attackers Ed shouted, "Light them up!" And we opened fire.

We killed many of them with our bullets, arrows, magical arrows, and other objects, but they just kept coming. I stabbed one in the head but another one jumped me from behind. He had his hands around my throat, trying to squeeze the life out of me. Before darkness consumed me an arrow went through his head. I managed to push him off and while taking deep breaths I looked around to see who saved me. I was shocked to see it was Mathew, who was staring at me with a look of shock, like he realized what he just did.

"Thanks." I said to him. He just snarled and defended himself with his spear. We were about to win until we heard something shake the ground. Everyone stopped fighting. Even the Mignauts, who were now shaking their heads, were also trying to find the source of the noise. The sound was getting closer. Then something big appeared.

It looked like a giant turtle, except it was made of metal. I saw hidden doors all over it, which probably meant it, had weapons on it. It had four green emotionless eyes staring down at us. It opened its mouth and as it opened it got wider then it should have. As soon as it mouth stopped opening, it began to suck things into it, like a giant vacuum. Anything that was sucked in was shredded.

"Get away from it!" Shouted a demigod, who along with everyone else, were trying to get as far away from it as possible. We started running as it sucked everything in. Even the Mignauts were being vacuumed by it, shouting and screaming in terror. Finally putting a good distance between it, and us we hid behind anything that could protects us. I looked over to see if all of us were here. I saw everyone hiding behind a building, a car or truck, or even hanging on to something like a bus stop. Everyone except…

"Bobby? Mathew?" I shouted, panic filling up inside of me. I then heard yelling behind me and I saw them. Bobby was floating mid air, hanging onto a street light for dear life. Mathew had his arms around his brother's leg. Moving quickly I started moving towards them, ignoring my fellow Huntress's cry to come back.

As soon I was close enough, I held out my hand to Bobby who showed no sign of appreciation but tried to grab it.

Suddenly Mathew's grip started to loosen and finally, he lost his grip and was being pulled away from us.

"Mathew!" Bobby and I both shouted, watching our brother getting closer to the monster's mouth, screaming stuff like "I don't want to the die!" or "Someone Help!" I tried to form a plan, but I was too panicky to come up with one. Before I could think of one I saw him just about inside the creature's mouth. The machine closed its mouth, denying us from seeing our brother being torn apart.

The wind stopped so we fell on to the pavement. I saw Bobby staggering towards it, weapons in hand. I managed to grab him but he struggled against my grip causing us to fall on the ground again. "Let me go Annabeth! That's our brother in there!" He cried, tears flowing from his eyes. I too felt hot tears sliding down my face, can't believe what happened. The creature then looked like it was preparing to open its mouth again, but Bobby and I were to grief stricken to move, even when the others shouted at us to run.

But before its mouth open, there was banging coming from inside its head. It waved wildly, in pain trying to stop from whatever was causing the banging. Then top right side of its head open revealing Mathew, alive. He had some cuts and scratches, and some of his clothing was torn, but was okay.

He cried, "You're not going to eat me! I'm. Going. To. Kill, You!" And then he started to fire his crossbow at it, arrows exploding as they hit the machine. Confidence filling up in him, Bobby ran to aid his brother. "Bobby stop!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me. "What?" He asked. I smiled at him. "If you think you're going to save him without me, you're crazy. I 'm you're sister which means I have to make sure you guys don't get yourself killed." He smiled at that and then we ran towards to help our brother, who was still firing at it.

The closed doors on the machine opened, revealing weapons. It would have killed us, but with the fact that it was trying to knock off Mathew and that the others opened fired on it, made it difficult for it to aim correctly. As projectiles flew everywhere, we managed to get to one of its legs and began climbing. Mathew was still shooting at the head, yelling at the giant machine. When he saw us, he smiled wider and fought even harder.

Once we got on top of the leg, I loaded an arrow and fired. The arrow turned into a grappling hook, which Mathew caught. Bobby and I held onto it as our brother swung down and started coming to us, yelling and shooting. I heard him yell, "Nobody messes with the Chases!" We grabbed him once he was next to us. "Now we have to get off this thing." Said Bobby.

"No look." I cried pointing at the creature's back. In the back was what appeared to be a round air vent, where debris was coming out.

Mathew understood. Together we fired exploding arrows at the vent. The arrows went through exploded inside the machine. The beast started to roar in pain as it started to come apart. Quickly we jumped off it. Bobby took out his sword and it extended a few inches. He rammed it through a stone building. Mathew grabbed his legs and I grabbed his legs. We slid down slowly while looking at the giant turtle.

Parts flew everywhere and it fell to pieces. My brothers had wide stupid smiles on their faces at what we just did, and I couldn't help feel one form on my face.

"Now that is what I call family teamwork." Said Bobby.

Thalia POV:

We wandered through the streets of Time Square, looking around for any hostile forces. So far we saw none. Zekk, who was leading this group signaled to stop and spread out a little bit then regroup when we were done looking. I was a couple of inches away from him still thinking about the conversation at the infirmary. I don't blame him for hating dad, but I wanted him to know that he shouldn't be mad at us.

Thinking of this I walked over to him. "Zekk." I said. No reply. "I understand that you're mad at Zeus. And you have full rights to be. But that doesn't mean you should hate your own siblings. Half of them went through the same thing. I did too. I ran away from my mom when I was little. I was turned into a tree and my best friend even joined the Titans."

Zekk just stared at me for a while. Then, taking a deep breath, he spoke. "You're right. I shouldn't have been mad at you. Its not you're fault or our other siblings for what happened." He then smiled. "In fact the fault goes to our father and his inability to control his damn hormones."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He also laughed a little. I looked at him again, another thought in my head. "Calibos was the one who gave you that scar, didn't he?" I asked.

Zekk face grew grim again. He touched the scar on his chin, his hands traced it slowly, as if it had just healed.

"It was at least 235 years ago. Myself and two other knights were training some newbie's at a safe house. One of the knights was a girl about my age named Susie. She and I were… together, in a matter of speaking. Also one of the newbie's was an younger sibling of ours named Fred." He paused, his eyes dark. "Everything was fine until Calibos attacked. He and his forces ambushed us out of nowhere, killing many. I saw him kill Fred and Susie right before my eyes. I was so mad of that and the others being killed him that I attacked him recklessly. This" He pointed to the scar. "Was what I got for acting like that. I swore to myself that I would kill him."

I looked at him with sympathy for his loss. I was about to say something when I heard a bird noise. It was the signal that someone saw something. A Knight was the one who sent the signal. She pointed at the top of a building. What we saw were creatures with gray skin, with yellow rings painted around their legs, arms and neck. Their arms were so long that they almost touch the ground. They had wings on their backs as well as tails. Also, they had spikes on their heads and sharp claws. The only armor they seem to be wearing was chest plates and knee protectors. They were crouching and their long necks were down, not up. From what I could tell there was only 8 of them.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Their called Gazlus." Replied Zekk. "Their very good flyers and can blend in the dark. The yellow rings on their body's glow, which sometime scares their enemies. They like to do hand to hand combat, so that is why they have sharp claw. Another thing is that they can release a sonic screech that stuns their target."

I think he was going to say something else when suddenly two more beings flew down from the sky. One of them looked like the others, except different. His skin was the same color, if not a little bit darker. He had the yellow rings on his body too. But he was bigger then the others and his posture much straighter. He had spikes on his head and going down his neck and back. At the end of his tail was a bit of metal on it with spikes attached. On his hands were metal gloves with really long and sharp claws.

"That's Starcan." Zekk explained. "He's the chief of all the Gazlus. His sonic screech is more of a sonic blast. He's not much of a fighter though, but he's very cunning." He paused for a second before speaking. "But I have no idea who the other guy is."

The said person was human like but was wearing armor. Well I think it was armor. Because it moved every second, like it was alive. The armor was like the ones you see evil medieval bad guys on T.V or in books. The entire armor was pitch black. His shoulder plates had three small spikes on them. And on the chest plate was the face of some kind of demon. The helmet was a Greek helmet, except it covered his face and mouth. He was also wearing a long black leather jacket with short sleeves. I saw his sword too. The hilt was 20 inches and the blade itself was skinny and at least 3 meters long.

But what really got me were his eyes. They were a dark, glowing red. I mean they were just red, round glowing dots. No pupils and they didn't blink at all. When he looked towards our direction, I felt a cold chill go up my back, like I knew everything was hopeless. You ever seen Hade's helm before and what it does. Well his eyes were ten times worse.

He was riding on a dragon that landed beside the Gazlus. I also noticed that they were on top of a church. Three of the Gazlus went inside and after half an hour they came out, shaking their heads, like they couldn't find something. Starcan and the warrior were talking but they were to far for me to make anything of it. They soon departed and headed out of the island.

"What do you suppose they wanted?" Asked Rebecca, councilor of Iris cabin.

"I don't know." Said Zekk "But for now lets get back to what we were doing. We'll inform the others later."

Artemis POV:

"My lady are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out here?" Asked one of my Hunters. We were at Uptown part of Central Park. My father, Zeus feared that Chaos might betray us. So he wanted one of us to fight with them. Being one who is a great fighter (and I don't care if Ares is the god of war) and not wanting my Hunters to come to harm, volunteered. Another reason for me is because I want to keep an eye on Arthur, try and know him more. I keep wondering why I'm doing this, but he is my son and for some reason I don't want him to hate me.

Anyway our group consists of 15 Hunters, 10 demigods, 15 satyrs, 20 troopers, 9 knights, and 25 legionaries. The knight leading this group was a son of Hephaestus named Richard, who was alive during the dark ages. He was very tall and his head was shaved. His weapon was a war hammer with small spikes on it. His clothing consists of military boots, camouflage pants, combat gloves and a sleeveless sweatshirt. Around his neck was what appeared to be some kind of cross. Why he had it I had know idea.

We kept patrolling the park until Richard signaled to stop. The group got into a circle so our defense would be tighter. We waited for something to come, but it was hard to tell because it was nighttime and there are few lights in Central Park. Then we heard a noise.

Richard POV:

I saw them before they appeared. Kains, they were called, the silent heavy infantry of the Primordial's. They are very big and wear full armor with capes draped over their backs. Their armor is red with a skull painted on the chest plate. Their helmets had different types of horns on them and you couldn't even see their eyes through the eyeholes of the helmet. Everyone gathered together, weapons pointing at the enemy.

Seeing no way out I took a deep breath raised my hammer and shouted. "To me warriors of the Void! FOR CHAOS!" I heard battle cries behind me as I charged at a Kain and swung my hammer at his head, and then as he fell I swung at another.

Soon everyone charged at the enemies, stabbing and shooting. They managed to kill a bunch in the charge, but the enemy managed to retaliate. Hunters and demigods fired arrows at the heads, but some got knocked over or tackled by Mignauts, who carried spears, swords, and knives. Legionaries and knights engaged them in close combat, ganging up on them, stabbing them everywhere. But many legionaries were smashed down by the Kain's strength, and two knights were injured. The troopers were using their guns and firing on the enemy, sending a few down. But the armor was to tough forcing the troopers to use their machete.

I just ducked from an attack. I hit the Kain's legs, causing him to fall over. Then I brought my hammer down on his chest. I looked towards the others and shouted, "Stand your ground-"

My sentence was cut off as I felt something smack my back. I look behind me and saw a Kain with a club had managed to hit me in the back. As I fell I saw some of the others try and help me but the Kains kept blocking them. I saw a Kain wearing a helmet that signified him as the commander of this group. He walked over to me and raised his sword. But before he brought it down, an arrow went through his head. As he fell two more arrows flew and a knight appeared from the shadows. It was Arthur. He was wearing black sweatshirt and over it was a sleeveless jacket with pockets. His hood was covering his face and he had his sword and one of his hunting knives in his hands and quickly cut down the closes Kains.

Arthur POV

I just finished off the last Kain before I surveyed the area. We lost a couple of people but we managed to get rid of the Kains. Then a Knight spotted more coming our way. I grabbed Richard by the arms and began dragging him while the troopers were covering us while everyone else grabbed our wounded. Richard was muttering something but I couldn't make it out. Then I realized he was muttering a spell, like something big was coming. That's when I saw a huge shadow around us. I looked up and my eyes widen. I quickly shouted, "Incoming!" to everyone and shoved Richard out of the way. I had jumped to dodge just as it landed, but its wing hit me and I flew into a tree. I heard someone shout my name but I couldn't tell who as I landed and looked at the beast,

It had hooves like the Minotaur, except no fair on it. Its entire body was red. On its back were dragon-like wings. The head was a mix of a lion, dragon, and some demon. It also had two long horns sticking out. It was taller then the trees. Also it wielded a double blade axe. It was a Blokon, a creature that loves the smell of blood.

People were trying to get back while others fired at it. Satyrs must have called for help because nymphs soon appeared, firing arrows at it. But the Blokon was to tough and swung his axe at the trees, ripping them from the ground, causing nymphs to disappear. I saw the Kains getting closer to us too.

Then we all heard someone saying ancient words. It was Richard who was getting up. His eyes close he kept muttering the words. As he did the cross around his neck began to glow red hot, but he put his left hand over it and squeezed it. When he did red light came down from the sky and shined down on him. His wounds were healing, he looked stronger, and his body was covered in red light. Even his hammer began to glow too.

The Blokon saw this and charged at him, lowering his head so his horns were sticking out. Richard saw this and raised his hammer. With one great cry he swung his hammer at the charging beast and then there was a bright flash.

Artemis POV

The light was so bright it was almost as bright as Apollo's teeth, and let me tell you my brother has shiny teeth seeing how he is the Sun god. Some force knocked me back but I soon regained my balance. My vision blurry I was having trouble seeing. I first saw Arthur so I ran to him. I looked and saw he had a broken arm and some cuts and scratches, but was still breathing.

I turned and saw that giant creature was dead, (A/N They don't know the names of these new monsters yet.) lying on the ground, it eyes wide open and mouth open with blood coming out. The skin on its left cheek was gone, only a burning hole remained. I saw Richard standing, panting very hard. Smoke rose from his hammer and there was blood on it too.

I heard someone charging at us and I turned around and saw another armor warrior running at us, his battle-axe over his head. But before he could bring it down, a sword came out of his chest and then retracted out of it. Shocked he turned around only to have his head (or helmet) cut off.

As he fell I saw that it was one of his own who killed him. He was smaller then the others and didn't have a cape on ether. He had two small horns on his helmet and a scar over his left eyehole. In his hand was a sword and an axe was strapped to his waist.

I raised my knives, anticipating a fight when Arthur grabbed my arm. "Don't. That's Armar. Our spy." He said breathlessly. My eyes widen. This was their spy? The one who somehow put the note inside Medusa?

I didn't have time to ponder because the enemy, which clearly outnumbered us right now, was almost upon us. I knew I could just teleport out of here, but I wouldn't leave these people to die, and I didn't have enough energy to teleport all of us.

Right about when they were going to charge, they stopped, and stood still. I heard chanting behind me and saw 20 Djinns, one on a scorpion and another chanting some kind of spell, coming towards us. The one saying the spell looked very, very, very old. His left hand was sticking out, the fingers moving as he spoke.

When he stopped I saw the armor warriors raised their weapons. With one swing they killed each other. The Djinn came and attended to our wounded. I saw Arthur standing off, waving a Djinn away. I walked up to him and asked, "You okay?"

He just looked at me before speaking. "Yeah I'm fine. Nothing that rest and some valromb and cecter can't fix."

Valromb and cecter, from what I've been told, is like ambrosia and nectar, except created by Chaos and only those who have some of his/hers essences in them can eat and drink them, for others would simply be turned into dust.

Arthur looked up at the night sky, but he was looking in a certain direction. "What are you doing?" I asked to which he replied. "Looking at the stars."

I looked up too. "Its not easy to see the stars in this city." I said. He only shrugged. "Not for me." And then he walked away to help the others. I looked up at the sky in the direction he was looking at, sadness taking over me. For he was looking at a certain constellation. His father's constellation.

Orion, the only man I ever fell in love with.

Nico POV

I just finished slicing of an org's head when I turned to see the battle. We ran into a large group of orgs who were carrying guns and other weapons. A huge giant who was even bigger then a Laistrygonian giant was leading them. His head was bald and he had yellow skin. He only wore a loincloth and was throwing cars and other objects at us. Adriana said they were called Megonian giants, born from the mountains.

Speaking of which, I saw her taking on two orgs at once. She stabbed one in the leg with her dagger while slashing the other with her sword. Then she brought her sword down on the other. A third charge but she took out her gun and shot him. She saw me and motioned me to fall back since the enemies were shooting at us. So I picked up an injured demigod and ran behind a line of cars that were used as a defense wall.

"Shit!" I said over the sound of guns firing from both sides. "We can't hold them off for long."

Adriana was painting hard. "If we can take down the giant, it should lower down the moral of the others. But its skin is too strong for our weapons. "

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Said a voice and looked to see my half-sibling Nick, also a knight. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a leather jacket over it. His hood covered his face but I managed to see his skin. It was pale. I mean really, really pale, like the color of a ghost.

I his hands were two twin axes with a silver like color. The weird part was that at the bottom of the handles were chains that went around and under his sweatshirt.

He jumped over us and swung his axes, with the chain extending, and cut off six org's heads. The Megonian, seeing this, tore off a part of a building and threw it at him. Nick merely threw the axe in his left hand and it hooked onto a lamppost. He swung himself away from the debris but his leg got a huge gash in it. I saw him wince as he kept swinging into the air.

Then he threw his other axe and it went into the giant's shoulder. He was able to land safely and threw the second axe on the other shoulder. Then, putting his grip on the chains, Nick started to pull. The giant thought he was trying to bring him down, because he was laughing.

Then his eyes went wide as he felt something happen to him. The axes weren't on his skin. Instead they began to pull something that looked like his body. My mouth opened as I realized Nick was pulling out the giant's soul.

The giant waved wildly, trying to stop him. But it was to late. Nick pulled out his entire soul from his body. As the Megonian's eyes faded he fell right on top of the orgs, crushing them. The soul went right inside Nick's body and I saw the gash on his leg heal.

The orgs, terrified of what they just saw, retreated. We cheered and began to help the wounded. Adriana was sitting next to me, healing this cut I got on my arm. A trooper went up to Nick and said something to him. Nick nodded his head before speaking.

"Everyone!" He shouted. "The defense circle has been completed. Pick up the wounded and lets head back. Also place some traps here as well just incase."

With that I got up and pulled my girlfriend (I guess she's my girlfriend since of the thing we have now) and began to head back.

**Hi. Sorry it took so long to make this, I had trouble with ideas. I came back on Saturday from the cruise so I relaxed first before working. The cruise was fun if you're curious. So yeah, now we know whose Arthur's father is. Also, whenever I put in new knights or new information, I'll put it on the current known knights chapter. Just to let you know. I've already got an idea for the next chapter.**


	20. We assassinate a god

**Okay for those who like stealth and assassination, you're going to love this chapter.**

Arthur POV

I moved my arm around just to make sure it was better. After confirming that it was I got up and looked at the table with all my weapons. You see my motto is: You can never have to many weapons. See ever since my father died when I was 16, I believed it was my mother, Artemis who did since she probably didn't want anyone to know she wasn't a virgin. Since then I trained myself, mastered every weapon I could, learned from different countries, just to hunt down the goddess of the Hunt. When I was 21, I found three hunters. I killed two of them and spared the third, telling her to tell her goddess that she should watch her back.

Three days after I ran into Chaos. Chaos warned me that what I did would not only danger me, but those around me. So Chaos offered me sanctuary, which I accept because I didn't want to involve bystanders. At the city I trained myself more, to move quiet and with great stealth. I sharpened my instincts more and gained greater balance. I snuck out of the city many times traveling a lot around the world for decades. So yea I'm basically a drifter because I don't return to the city often.

Era to era, I hunted the Hunters, bringing my vengeance onto them. Then one day in 1999, while I was traveling in Manhattan, I saw a little boy, at least 6 years old, being chased by a hellhound. I killed the beast quickly and went to check on the boy. When I asked him his name, he said it was Percy Jackson (A/N I made this up). He said he was running away because he didn't want to endanger his mom.

I contacted Chaos because he was obviously a demigod and he smelled of seawater so he was obviously a son of Poseidon (which made him my uncle since my dad was also the sea god's son). When Chaos came, it asked him if he wanted to stay at Chaos city. Percy said he didn't but he didn't want his mom to be hurt.

So Chaos said that if Percy stayed with his mom, it would make sure no monsters would attack them until the time came. Chaos also suggested that I should train him in fighting and using his powers since we were related.

I agreed and after that I began to trained him. I gave him sword, which was the same size and weight as Riptide, and showed him how to use it. I also taught him how to use his powers and he managed to master them at the age of 9. Percy also learned about the gods, the camp, demigods, and many other things. We became very good friends during those times and would stay in contact.

Chaos also made Percy promise not to tell anyone of this, even his mom. He should act like he had no idea of his father and the Olympians and should play innocent. One day when he had turned 12, he called me on my void phone (which is like a Void mirror, except smaller and can't get pass through Chaos's barrier) and told me that his new best friend, Grover, was a satyr. Also one of his new teachers was a Centaur. When he finally came to Camp Half-Blood, I would watch him from a distance as he became even more powerful during those years. I even asked him why he allowed the daughters of Athena and Aphrodite to capture him so easily in capture the flag (Demigod files: Bronze dragon). He said he didn't care and he had to leave early because he had to be at his mom's wedding. (A/N made that part up too).

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard knocking on the door. I put a shirt on and opened. Facing me was one of our youngest knights, Sarah. She had blue eyes and long brown hair. She was 12 years old when we recruited her 50 years ago. A mortal who could see through the mist, she was teased for being crazy, even by her own parents. So she ran away and we gave her shelter. She wasn't the toughest of us, but she was brave and kind, and ready to help someone no matter what.

She said, "Percy wanted me to tell you that he needs to speak with you right away." I nodded and began making my way to the office. The knights had set up inside an office/apartment building near the Empire state building. I looked out the windows that I passed by and saw the whole city before me. The lights of the buildings were still on, but many had lost power during the battles. I could also see smoke arising from different areas. Far out on the other lights I could see smoke and shadowy figures moving about.

When I finally got to the room I saw Percy, Armar and…

"Chaos!" I said, bowing down to him/her. With a wave of the hand, my master ordered me to rise before speaking. "Arthur, we need you to do a special mission of the up most importance."

My eyes widen and I paid close attention. Then Percy spoke. "Armar here has informed us of an opportunity that could not only help us win this battle, but maybe send the odds to favor us in our future battles against the Protogenoi."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Chaos cleared its throat. "He has informed us that two of the Primordial gods are here."

My eyes widen at what I heard. "The Primordials are here? And there are two of them?"

"Well, there in Brooklyn to be more precise." Said Chaos. "Armar only knows that one of them is Eros. He has no clue who the other one is."

I nodded. "So what do you want from me?" I asked. Chaos just took a deep breath.

"You Arthur are one of the most skilled knights and is good in stealth and archery. What I…no, what we, the Knights, your brother and sisters, want you to neutralize Eros."

Chaos then tossed me a switchblade. I flipped it and got a look at the blade. The blade was regular size but it was black. But it had a shine to it and I could see little white dots on it too. I soon put the pieces together before speaking. "This is..."

Chaos nodded. "Yes the blade is made from my own material. As you know, this robe only can contain a small fraction of myself to create a human form. But, if carefully, I can solidify some of the rest of me into a weapon. Percy's sword, Riptide, has some specks of me on it too, allowing him to kill immortals easier."

Percy then spoke. "Use that blade on Eros. Stab him a vital area and he will sealed within it."

I asked them. "What about the second Primordial?"

Percy shook his head. "We don't know which one the second one is Arthur. So we can't risk it. At least with Eros we know who he is and what he can do. He is also not much of a fighter. Also what you do will also benefit us in other ways."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Percy looked out the window. "We've discovered that the projectiles are coming from long range catapults placed on different areas outside the island. When you capture Eros, his forces will focus on you, leaving the mermen we are sending to plant explosives on as many of the catapults as they can. Another is that it will make the enemy become more rash, likely to bring out their commanders and this other Primordial. If we can kill some of the commanders it should make it harder for them to control their forces. Also, because of the bombardment, Chaos had to increase the barrier so the city doesn't take as much damage. So with many of the catapults gone, Chaos can just go back and focus on keeping the mortals from coming back."

That caught me. "Can't the Olympians help with the barrier? And do they know about this mission as well?"

Chaos just sighed. "No the Olympians can't help with the barrier because they think that by putting their own power in it, it might weaken them and make it hard for them to focus on the rest of the world. If you ask me, they're just afraid that I'll try to weaken them so I could destroy them. And to answer you're second question, they only know about the catapult part, since Poseidon is sending some of his soldiers to help. If they know of what kind of weapon you have, what my substance can do, they may become concerned and try to betray us."

A question was still in my head. "Why are you sending me? Why not Percy? He's fought them numerous times."

Chaos replied. "Because Percy will help coordinate the destroying of the catapult. And he is the leader of the knights. If he is nowhere to be seen, the Olympians may get suspicious.

I shook my head. "I understand. I'll go and prepare." Before I left, I turned around and asked, "Could I also bring 'them' with me?"

Percy said yes and so I went back into my room to get ready for my mission.

Percy POV

I was about to leave when Chaos told me to stay. "Yes master?"

Chaos was silent for a while before speaking. "Percy from now on I don't want you to participate in interaction with the Olympians or you're old friends."

That caught me by surprise. "Why?"

"Because unlike the other Knights, who never even seen them before, you have been with them, fought along side them, and I fear they may try to use you whatever bond that may still have with you against us."

My mouth opened at this, but I controlled myself. "I have no doubt that some may try that, but you have nothing to fear. I won't let them take advantage of me."

Chaos serious look did not change. "As I recall when I brought this up about allying with them, you were the first person to reject it."

"Only because they wouldn't truly help. They are too lazy and don't take things to seriously. Like with Kronos when he rose from Tartarus 500 years ago." I stated.

My master only raised an eyebrow. "Really? Or was it because of the lost of you're love ones that made you reject my idea? Was it because of the fact you have to fight alongside you're former lover?"

My eyes widen when I heard this. "Annabeth and I are done. She destroyed what we had years ago."

"So you say." Replied Chaos who was in the form of a man now. "But you forget I created this world. I can see all. And I have seen you and her interacting, growing closer slowly but not obvious. And whether you deny this or not the gods will surely notice and exploit and use it to their advantage."

I could feel the anger rising within me. "You're not making this easy on me!"

"And do you think it's easy for me?" My master shouted, his form beginning to shift. "I have to work with beings who took control of this world because of their lust for power, from beings who did the same. I have to work with immortals that do not care about the mortals and when angry, they release tsunamis, thunderstorms, earthquakes, and other ways to ruin lives. I have to fight against my children, beings who I created and entrusted to safeguard this world that I created, who are now drunk for their need of control and vengeance. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK IT'S EASY FOR ME!"

I took a few steps back. Chaos's form was expanding and getting very hostile. Chaos rarely got mad, and when it did, it wasn't pretty. It finally calmed down and retook the form of a man again plopping back into the chair.

When he calmed down a bit, I spoke. "Chaos. Understand that I don't know how you feel. But you took me and everyone else in when we were in desperate need for help. We would never betray you."

Chaos just looked at me before speaking. "You are right. I was quick to judge. And I guess I had some anger I needed to let out. I'm sorry. But still, be weary."

I nodded and left to go back to my room. When I got there I sat on the bed and pondered on what he said. True, Annabeth and I have been talking a lot more then I wanted too. And she even comforted me when I went to my mom's tomb. But I couldn't be in love with her still. And she destroyed our relationship, joined the Hunt, so she couldn't love me.

"Dammit." I said, stomping my foot on the floor. "Why can't things be easier for me?"

Third Person POV

At the coast of Brooklyn in the dead of night were three worgs enjoying a drink, talking about how they are going to slaughter the knights and other enemies when the next attack starts.

One of them sees something in the water coming towards them. Curious, he picked up his axe and walk towards the water. What he saw was a small boat, able to carry 7 people with a motor at the back. The weird part was that it was empty. When he got to the edge to try and grab the boat, a sword came out of the water and stabbed him in the chest. He felt his life fade as he fell into the water.

The other two saw this, grabbed their weapons and stood up. But two daggers flew out of nowhere, impaling them in the head. As they fell a figure came out of the water and began tying the boat to the docks.

More inside Brooklyn on the highest building stood Arthur. He was wearing his long dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and blue hoodie, which was under a black sleeveless jacket with numerous pockets, each one holding throwing knives and daggers. Strapped to his back were his bow and arrows and his sword. Attached to his waist were his hunting knives.

Using a magical spyglass he was able to zoom in on the command tent that was only a mile away from him. Urk'kais to his regret guarded it. Urk'kais were the elite fighting force of the Primordial gods army. They wore full dark grey battle armor, with chain mail under it. They were taller then humans and had great strength and speed. They knew no fear and sometimes did suicide attacks. Attach to their metal gloves were four short spike where the knuckles were, they were use to jab enemies with incase it turned into a fistfight. The weapons they use were crossbows, spears, pikes, halberds, and long rectangle shield which prove useful when they group up to form a defense wall. Their swords were big, light, broad swords, able to cut off a horse's legs with one swing. Their helmets were Greek like. They kind of look like orgs except bigger and a better posture. They also were bald and had light purple skin and yellow eyes, where the orgs have brown or black eyes. Mostly they serve as the personal guards of their masters.

Inside the tent he could see three figures, discussing with each other. One was an Urk'kai, except he looked different. He had long brown black hair that went down his back. His face looked more human. His armor was like the rest his kind wore, but the shoulder plates were sticking out. He had a red brown cape that went down to his ankle. Arthur knew who it was. He was Craig Demurg, leader of the Urk'kais and the head commander of the Primordial's entire army.

The being next to him was Eros. He had long, bright, smooth blond hair hat went down his back. His eyes were blue and his skin was peach. His armor was red and white with a little bit of pink. His cape was red and his sword was attached to his waist. If a girl saw him, they would fall in love with him right away, seeing how he is the Primordial god of sexual love and beauty.

The third being radiated power so Arthur guessed he was the other Primordial. The tent covered his face, so all he saw was his armor, which was bronze and had a picture of a bull on the chest plate. He wore lion's fur as a cape too.

When they were done talking, Eros left the tent and got on a non-roof carriage, which was pulled by black horses and escorted by five Urk'kais, left and moved through the neighborhood to see how the army was.

On the roof of a smaller building, a three blocks from where Arthur was, an org sentry was standing, holding a sniper rifle. When he spotted Arthur he knew he had to get rid of him. So the org ready his sniper rifle and took aim. Right about when he was going to fire he saw a shadow loom over him. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he saw something come down on him.

Arthur landed on the sidewalk and began running towards his target, being silent as possible, dodging any patrol coming by.

Elsewhere on top of the buildings that Eros passed by, the sentries were keeping watch. Then some of them started to smell something, an invisible scent surrounding them. Before they could locate it, their eyes went in the back of their heads as they realized that they smelled poison. The last thing one of them saw before slipping into darkness was a ball by their feet, smoke coming out of it.

Arthur finally found a building that he could get a good view of Eros. As he climbed up the stairs he heard voices of the roof. Taking out two throwing knives he opened the door. There were six sentries in front of him. Before they could react, he stabbed the closes two and then threw his knives at two more. The last two soldiers saw him and pulled out their swords, only to be hit in the neck by arrows.

Arthur looked over the edge to check out the situation. Eros was riding his carriage still looking at everything else. Around him Mignauts and Orugungs, the work force of the army who were smaller then humans by a few inches and had gray skin too, were moving around carrying things. Some had swords, spears, axes, and daggers while others carried their working tools.

He soon smelled something. It was a very sweet and intoxicating aroma. Arthur started to feel drowsy, but quickly snapped out of it. It had to be Eros, Arthur said to himself. His guess was that the god used some magic to make a person tired. So he used a technique that he learned. He concentrated or thought of a different smell to distract him from this scent. He focused on the smell of rotten apples (he ate some once by accident. Had a stomachache for a day). Once he did he was focused again and went to check on his prey.

Eros was still escorted by five Urk'kais, one on each side of the carriage and the other three in front of it. Nine Saxons holding crossbows had also accompanied him. Scratching his chin, Arthur finally stood up and jumped off the roof.

Eros was smiling today. They had finally begun their siege on Manhattan, on Olympus. The first battle was a standoff. But with the help of the catapults they managed to push the defenders back. With smaller attack forces harassing them, the rest of the Primordial's army would be ready to move in. Soon Olympus would fall and the Olympians would be punished, along with the Titans who had took away their power in the first place. But more importantly, Eros would finally be able to deal with that goddess, Aphrodite, who took away his place as the deity of love.

While thinking of this he couldn't help but noticed that the sentries on the roof were missing. Ether they were somewhere up there and he couldn't see them or something happened to them. Alert now, he focused in front of him and just stared at the Urk'kai guards.

Then without warning, the leading Urk'kai's head fell off his body. As the body fell, Arthur appeared standing, his sword in his hand, and looking right at Eros. Moving so fast and unexpectedly, Arthur put his sword away and took out his bow and two arrows and shot the two guards on the side of the chariot. Then he took out three daggers, one hit the driver and the other two hit the horses, bringing the carriage to a halt. When that happened the last two guards finally were able to act. Dropping their pikes, they pulled their swords out and engaged the assailant.

But Arthur pulled his two hunting knives out and after blocking and dodging, managed to jab each one into one of the guards. Using them, he pulled himself into the air, taking the knives out of the bodies, and did a flip in mid air directly towards Eros. From his sweatshirt's left sleeve came out the switchblade, the blade already out.

When he saw the blade, Eros knew what the knight was trying to do. His crossbowmen were still trying to get an aim at him. So with no other option, Eros tried to unsheathe his sword quickly.

But it was too late. Arthur tackled him and plunged the blade into the side of his neck. At first nothing happened. Then Eros's body began to glow and it along with his sword, were sucked into the blade. A light from the blade came down from the tip all the way to the handle. Arthur closed the blade and put it into his pocket.

The Saxons, now ready, surrounded the carriage where Arthur was still standing and pointed their crossbows at him. The other creatures nearby also had picked up their weapons or any nearby objects. One of the Saxons ordered him to stand down and give back Lord Eros. Arthur just stood there and smiled. Then for some reason, he clenched and unclenched his hands three times.

It was a signal. All around them, arrows appeared, hitting and killing the Saxons. Everyone else started yelling, trying to locate where the arrows came from. While that was happening, Arthur jumped in the air and when he landed a smoke bomb appeared, enveloping the Knight. When it cleared, he was gone.

Arthur POV:

I was running towards the river when I heard noises. They must have been alerting everyone else. I noticed I was only 15 blocks away from the docks.

I took out my void phone and talked through it. "Status."

"Emily here. I'm with Ben and we are just heading back. We're at least 20 blocks away and were running on roofs."

"Joe here. I'm only five blocks away and I see the boat."

"CJ here. I'm at the boat waiting. I see you too Joe."

"Good." I said, "Keep moving and don't stop. We have an hour until the bombs go off." I switched to another signal. "Percy. It's done. I have neutralized Eros."

"Good work." replied Percy, "We're almost done here as well. Remember only one hour for you guys to get out of there because we can't risk sending a rescue team."

"Got it." I said. As I put away I saw two Kains come at me. I ducked and pulled my sword out. I sent it through one of the Kain's neck and then I stabbed the other in the chest hard. They both fell I kept running. I saw Joe and CJ already in the boat and Emily and Ben were just getting in.

I hopped in soon after and told CJ to go. He turned on the motor and we were soon moving away. As I took a breather I looked at my students.

Emily and Ben had the same Olympian parent, so they were half siblings. Their father was Apollo so naturally they were archers. Ben had brown hair and was wearing a black hoodie with a gray sleeveless vest over it. He had kind of a Hawaiian skin color. His other weapon, beside his bow and arrows, was an axe. Emily had dirty blond hair, tanned skin and was wearing a blue hoodie under a jean jacket. She had her bow and arrows, and a long skinny sword too. They both had light long blue jeans and had white mix with gold sneakers. They also had the same eye color as their father.

Joe, who was bigger then us, was a son of Ares. He had African American skin and had shaved his hair. He wore a grey sleeveless hoodie and under it was a black shirt and combat gloves. He had black long jeans and combat boots on. Usually he had his hood up and a scarf covering his mouth. His weapons were a mace, and one strap backpack over his back full of different kind of bombs.

Finally there was CJ, son of Athena. His skin was pale and he dyed his hair from yellow to blackish blue (don't ask me why, he just did it.) He wore a light grey long sleeve vest, which was unzipped right now. Under it was a white hoodie. Also wore light long blue jeans and white sneakers. His choices of weapons were a set of daggers and a broadsword.

I remember when I found them 423 years ago. Joe was 19, Emily and Ben 17, and CJ was 15 during that time. They were hiding together in an alleyway, trying to get to Camp Half-Blood but to no avail and they had nowhere else to go. Feeling pity for them I took them to Chaos's city. It took us awhile because I was just wandering during that time (remember I said I was a drifter). So during that time, we got to know each other more and I taught them how to fight. When we got to the city and they were accepted as knights, they asked if they could work with me because they looked up to me as a role model. Chaos said yes and I had no problem with it.

The five of us turned out to be a great team. Soon we had our own special name. The Assassin Knights. The reason for the name was because A) we were a good team. B) We did excellent on stealth and assassination missions. And C) by coincidence our Olympian parent's names started with A.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ben. He was looking at Joe who was moving his fingers like a count down.

"3,2,1" He said and then explosions appeared everywhere. I saw shadows underwater, moving towards Manhattan.

"Well that takes care of the catapults." I said, stretching my arms. Emily just nodded looking at the pocket that the blade was in. "Now all we have to do is give that to Chaos." She said.

The sun was almost coming up by the time we arrived to a hidden part of the docks, where Zekk, a Sergeant Major named Mike, and a couple of troopers greeted us. I got out and handed the blade to him, who gave it to a trooper.

Zekk smiled at me. "Another successful mission for the great Arthur. And not a scratch on you." I just rolled my eyes at him and offered my hand to Emily who was still in the boat. I think she blushed from the contact but I wasn't really looking.

The trooper put the blade into a mini vault, that had like a hundred magical locks and then put it into an armor truck (hey when you're carrying something like a Primordial god, it doesn't hurt to be overprotected)

We all got into a car and once we were all settled in, Mike told them to start driving back to the building. I felt Chaos put a magical shield over us, so the Olympians wouldn't spot us. As I looked behind us, I began wondering what today would bring.

**Please review**


	21. Five battles part 1

**Hi people now this chapter is call this because the next four chapters will have battles in different places but at the same time. I want to try and make more chapters. Okay, with that said and done, read and review.**

Adriana POV:

I walked out of my room to see people congratulating Arthur and his team on the mission. Now that we had Eros things might start to go our way. I saw Percy take the vault towards the back of the hallway.

I ran up to Emily and gave her a friendly hug. She and I have worked together on a couple of occasions so we became good friends. I saw that she was taking quick looks at Arthur.

I whispered to her. "You do know he's like a million years older then you right?"

Her cheeks turned red, but she tried miserably to hide it. "I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

I just rolled my eyes "Of course you don't." You see, there's been a rumor spreading around the knights that Emily might have a crush on her teacher, Arthur. Of course when you're immortal, age doesn't really matter, but Arthur wasn't really the romantic type.

Trying to come up with some good comeback, she said, "At least I didn't fall for a-" I covered her mouth quickly, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

"You promised you wouldn't say it." I said as I moved my hand away.

She just gave me a small smile. "Relax I won't tell anyone." But then her face turned serious. "But you do know you guys can't be together."

I just nodded sadly. It wasn't the fact of who are parents were, if it was only that we wouldn't give a damn. It was because of an agreement that the Olympians and Chaos made. We couldn't recruit any demigods if they've already have been claimed and been to the camp. Also since Hades made Nico immortal, he would also have to release his bind on him.

Emily saw my look, and she said, "I'm sorry Adriana. I didn't mean to say it like that."

I just nodded and went back into my room. As I got into bed, I dreamt of Nico and I together.

Annabeth POV:

I was just walking along the streets, no actually destination. Suddenly and to my regret, I had flashbacks about the last Percy last few days before he disappeared.

_Flashback:_

_We all saw him coming up the hill, head down and hair covering his face. He was only carrying a bag and his clothes were a mess, but he was too upset to notice or care. I tried to get past people, so I could at least, maybe, comfort him. But I saw Chiron saying how sorry he was, but Percy just ignore him and went to his cabin where he stayed all day._

_He only came out during when we ate or to train. But when he got food he just took it back to his cabin, not even bothering to offer it to the gods (Though I think Poseidon didn't really care since of what he went through). And during training, he would be by himself or if he had partner, they usually went to the infirmary._

_When the Hunters came, Thalia asked me if we had tried anything to help. I told her we tried, but he would ether ignore us or isolate himself. Even with Thalia's help, his grief didn't go away. Soon it was time for capture the flag. Since the Hunters were low on people they chose two cabins, which were Athena and Ares. Percy decided to play too, hoping it might make him feel better._

_I don't know if it made him feel better, but it sure hurt for a lot of our guys. Percy charged his way through our defenders and traps all the way to the flag. He nearly even killed two Ares campers, an Athena camper, and three Hunters because apparently they said something about his mom, hoping to make him reckless and less focus. Well they've learned their lesson._

_On the day of his birthday we were all preparing, hoping that this party would cheer him up. Even his father and some Cyclops came to help, though I kept on getting hateful glares from the Sea God._

_We then waited for him to come, but there was no sign of Percy. So Thalia, Nico, Grover, Poseidon and I ran to his cabin. What we saw broke my heart. The cabin was empty, the beds were made, and everything was picked up. All of Percy's stuff, including the Minotaur horn was gone. It was like Percy was never here._

_We searched for him al l the day and even the day after. While looking we discovered that Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary were gone too. At the end Chiron concluded that Percy was gone. I remember sitting on the table, staring at the birthday cake. Hot tears coming down my cheeks as I blew out the candles, wishing that he would come back._

_End of Flashback_

"Patrolling or admiring the view? " Someone said, waking me up from memory lane. I turned around and was surprised to see Chaos in a male form sitting on a car, legs crossed. He was wearing an unfastened robe, but was tied by a belt that held his sword. Underneath the robe was a long sleeve black T-shirt and long black jeans and black shoes. His robe's hood was covering his eyes but I could see his mouth. The stars and planets on his body were moving around slowly.

I bowed before answering his question. "I guess I'm doing both since I'm kind of out of thought, which is really rare of me. May I ask what you're doing here?"

Chaos only smiled. "I just wanted to look outside and be prepared if a battle may happened." He said as he swung his sword around. Actually the blade wasn't there, so my presumption was that it was like Percy's sword, you had to click it for the blade to appear. Now that it was out, I had a better look at it. It was black with some grey and white. The grip of the hilt's sword looked like it could be use with one or two hands. At the bottom of the sword, the pommel, there was a shiny black gem in it. The cross-guard was wide and in the center was a round button.

But what shocked me was what he said, "Do you really plan to fight?"

Chaos just shrugged. "Perhaps. But most likely it will be when the Primordial shows."

I almost completely forgot about that. "Are you sure he would come? Eros doesn't really sound like someone who would get his hands dirty." (A/N: The demigods and hunters and others don't know about his capture by the knights. But don't tell them or else:).

Chaos just shrugged. "True. He never was much of a fighter. Always to busy making his face look good." He said as he got down. "But it's been awhile since I last fought and I'm sure many of you are wondering of what I can do."

It was true. I was kind of wondering what kind of powers that a being that created universes and planets had. But it also scared me if he would fight in battle.

Something else came into my mind. "Um…Chaos. Is it true that you created your own city?"

Chaos frowned and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I bet he was looking at me suspiciously. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

Not wanting him to think I was trying to spy on him (Which I really wasn't) I said, "I'm just curious. It sounds very nice and I've always been interested in architecture."

Chaos just said "Ah" and nodded, "Yes Percy told me about that. In fact he has said much about you."

My heart stopped when he said that. Percy actually talked about me? I would have thought for sure he would have forgotten about me.

I was just about to ask him when all of a sudden sirens went up. I heard people yelling and feet moving. Chaos started to shimmer and then vanished. I saw people passing by me, heading towards different directions and one of them was Percy. He saw me and ran up to me, a look in his eyes that he had to tell me something important.

When he was right in front of me he said, "I was hoping I would find you. Listen, a large group of Saxons and orgs are coming through the Queen Midtown tunnel. We would have tanks to help us but they are being use because a humongous army of heavy troops, armored mounts and trucks with rocket launchers and soldiers with guns and WWII tanks are coming out of the river by boat and over the Manhattan and Brooklyn bridge. And the others are going to other places that are under attack. But if the Saxons managed to take that area, then they'll be very close to the Empire State building. My plan requires archers but were low on them since we haven't gotten any more troops yet, so we're going to need the Hunters."

He handed me a folded piece of paper. "Here's a detail plan of it. Go find Thalia and have her send some Hunters and hurry." He ran off before I could say anything.

I managed to find Thalia with some other Hunters. Running up to her I yelled, "Thalia! Percy needs us-" But she interrupted me when she started saying. "Annabeth! There you are. Listen Athena, Artemis and Zeus want all the Hunters to go West Uptown of the island. A huge army of armored monsters, called the Urk'kais and a couple of worgs landed near West End Avenue are coming down here. We along with some knights, legionaries, demigods, and satyrs are going to hold them off at Lincoln center. So hurry up!" She then ran to catch up with the others.

I bit my lip. I knew that if I didn't go with Thalia. I would be in deep trouble with her and Lady Artemis. But, from looking at Percy's plans, I knew if they didn't get more archers, they would ether be defeated or receive heavy losses. And it would cause Percy to be even madder at me if that happened.

Taking a deep breath I ran towards the direction that Percy went.

Chaos trooper Major Sergeant Mike (From chapter 20)

"Move, move, move!" I shouted to the men behind me as we ran through streets, while the sound of explosions and people yelling could be heard. A line of tanks had been made from Tribeca to Soho, in order to keep the enemy out. I saw my brothers (A/N: Technically since they have the same DNA, that makes them brothers.) Fighting hard, many being killed.

I kept running until I saw Colonel Timothy, yelling orders behind a blown up van. I told my men to get to cover and fire as I crouched down next to him.

I reported to him. "Sir! Chaos trooper squad 12 here sir!" I yelled over the sounds of battle.

He fired some rounds before asking me. "You guys fresh?"

I shook my head. "Yes sir, 15 men strong." I said as I pointed to my men. They had pretty intimidating faces on, and so did I. I dyed my hair black and had it cut short and small burn marks on my left cheek and a glare that would send a worg crying to his mommy.

He reloaded his rifle before speaking. "What you're seeing is a shithole Sergeant. Our tanks are holding but we had to fall back every couple of minutes as to conserve losses. At first it was nothing but orgs with guns, Quitks, armor trucks with rocket launchers and guns, Crawlers, and the other usually stuff. But then they brought in some new machines with pretty powerful stuff. They blew up five of my tanks. There all the way in the back but you can still see them."

I looked at the battlefield and at the back of the enemy I saw a row of giant machines being piloted by orgs. The bottom part look like that of a tank but the top part had a see-through control seat. Behind it was a long gun being armed and fired by two more orgs.

Colonel Tim continued. "Those guns are long ranged but have their limit. I have to move the tanks back every damn time so we don't lose them. If we lose those tanks then those monsters run over us like a stampede. I have a plan but was low on men to do it until you and you're men got here. You up to it?

I looked at the battlefield. It, like everything else in war, was rough. I saw many enemies' dead and a couple of my own brothers lying on the ground unmoving. But we were ready for this, trained for this. We weren't doing this for the heck of it. I turned towards my squad who probably saw the look in my eyes and nodded their heads.

I looked at the Colonel and said, "So, are you going to tell us or what?"

He smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Anyway, from what I can see there's nothing behind those cannons so here's what your going to do. " He handed me some flares. "There's an opening at least ten blocks from here. Go through the alleyways and buildings and you'll be able to get behind their lines. I have Cobras standing by waiting for green flare in your hand. They'll come from the right side of the row all the way to the left. But you have to make sure the flares are next to cannons. You don't have to put them next to each one, just make sure there spread out as possible otherwise the Cobras won't be able to hit them all. Also those helicopters won't wait forever. You only have three hours until they leave to help elsewhere. Understand?"

I put the flares safely into a pouch. "Yes sir."

"Good. I've got to go. Chaos repositioned me to command our air defense. I'll be an AC-130 but my second in command Lieutenant Colonel Maxwell will be here to command the ground forces." He then got into a jeep and drove off.

I signaled my team to move out. So I along with First Sergeant Dan, Sergeants Tip and Bar, Corporals Riggs, and Wheat, Specialists R-5 and Frog, Private 1st Classes Twist and Double Stripe (or DS for short), Private 2nd Classes Click and Black Line (BL for short), and Privates, Gear, Liquid, and Beef moved towards the buildings that hadn't been hit yet.

"We have ten blocks to move through empty buildings and streets until we reached the backside of the enemy. Wheat, you open the door and take point." Wheat nodded and slowly opened it. When there were no signs of life we started to move in. After a while we saw nothing except some patrols coming by, but we managed to avoid them.

We soon came outside onto the street when BL motioned us to stop.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked. He pointed up ahead and I saw three Mignauts fighting each other. Probably some stragglers I thought to myself.

"Okay BL go take them out. Twist covers him. And while we're at it, DS you do sniper fire from those buildings. Gear go with him and stay out of sight."

As those two went towards the building BL slowly crept up to his targets, automatic rifle raised, and with Twist a few feet behind him. Before the Mignauts could react, BL filled them with bullets.

BL turned towards us. "Its all cle- AHHH!" He cried as spike went into his chest, knocking him down. Another went into Twist's right leg, causing him to lose balance and fall.

"Quitks! Take cover!' I shouted as two of the said creatures fired at us, spikes going everywhere. We hid behind cars and opened fire, but our bullets bounced off their armor shells. "Bar! Go and get Twist. Liquid go and cover him. Den, get that grenade launcher of yours ready." I tuned into my comm. "DS can you read me, over. We have two Quitks on us. Can you give sniper support, over."?

"Negative Sergeant. I see a patrol of five orgs armed with rifles at least ten yards away and coming closer over. Its ether I take care of them or help over."

"Roger. Take them out and then help us if you can. Over and out." I turned off my comm and looked at the situation. BL wasn't moving and Liquid and Bar just reached Twist. Bar managed to pick him up at the same time one of the Quitks came up to him. But Liquid ran up to it and using his shotgun fired a bunch of rounds into it. The velocity and range of the attack managed to get through it's shell and kill it. The other one was about to fire but Den finally got his launcher loaded. Firing two grenades at its underbelly, the Quitks was blown away.

Taking in a breath of relief I stood up. "Okay Click, check BL's vitals. Bar tend to Twist. Everyone else scan the area." I heard static on my com and answered it.

"Sir do you read? It's DS. Orgs have neutralized. Moving to different position over."

"Copy that DS. We've jut finished up here. We lost BL and Twist is wounded. We'll inform you when we start moving. Mike Out." I told Click to take his tag. When a Chaos trooper's tag is taken when their killed, they turn into dust like knights. Same with legionaries when you push on their chest plate.

"Mike." Said Bar. "The wound on Twist is pretty deep. I don't think he can keep going. One of us will have to take him back."

I sighed. I lost a man and now I have to send two back. "Okay. You'll take him back and the rest of us will keep moving."

A few minutes later we were moving again. We ran into a few stragglers at least 2 or 3 times but got rid of them quickly. We were almost there until…

"BOOM!" An explosion could be heard a few blocks down the road. "What the hell was that?" Asked R-5.

"Must be their cannons. Meaning we're getting closer." Replied Wheat.

"Which also means their getting closer to the tanks and we're running out of time move." I said. But then two patrols, each with ten orgs making it twenty, spotted us and opened fire. We just managed to find cover before they could wipe us all out.

I fired and took down two. Beef and Tip managed to take down five. I saw sniper fire and two more orgs went down, so it was safe to guess that DS had our backs. We unfortunately lost Wheat and Click during the attack.

"Shit, at this rate we'll be compromised. Dan throw some gas grenades so we can slip past them." Dan threw them and soon the area was filled in smoke. As we ran b we fired on them, killing them quickly.

We ran into an apartment building lobby. I turned to Liquid. "Liquid go look outside the door to see if there's anymore patrols coming."

"Got it." He replied and stuck his head out the door. My comm. started to beep. I picked up and said, "Sergeant Major Mike here over."

"Major. This is Lieutenant Colonel Maxwell here. I just want to inform you that you have an hour left before those Cobras leave. Also those cannons are getting closer and I can't move the tanks back anymore. We'll try and take them out but those guns have a longer range then us so pick up the pace. Some good news is that your two men came back. We're treating the wounded one and the other is with me. Over and out."

"Okay you guys, we're low on time so lets move. Liquid, is the coast clear?"

He didn't respond, his head still out the door.

"Liquid answer me." I repeated.

Still no response. Except this time he fell on his back, a small arrow in his head. We all bent down and stayed quiet. I looked at the arrow and I knew who it was.

Rassassins, who are the assassins of the Primordial. They are tall white humanoid beings with yellow eyes and are bald except for some red hair that they tie into a ponytail. There usually weapons are two medium katanas, a sniper rifle, and small crossbows.

Their commander was a female named Ullana Sting, who was one of them. She was ruthless from what I heard and she also carried a longer sword and a pistol.

DS soon contacted me. "Mike, I see three contacts on the other side of the building. Wait one just disappeared. A second is moving, trying to get a lock, be ready."

We raised our guns, ready for a fight when suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw Beef being stabbed by a sword. As he fell, a Rassassin appeared and lunged. I raised my gun to fire but he managed to pin me down. Before he could finish me off, bullets came at him and so he jumped out of the way.

Riggs (just to let you know he's the attitude guy in our team) was firing at him with his M249 SAW, a light machine gun, while yelling, "That's right asshole, you better run!"

As he was doing that the other two were coming. One got hit in the head by a sniper shot. The other landed in the middle of us and swung his sword at Dan. But Dan managed to duck and then tackle him to the ground. He took out his knife and stabbed the Rassassin in the stomach. But he managed to get up only to have his head cut off from R-5's machete.

I managed to get my pistol out and fired on the remaining enemy. I hit him in the leg and as he fell to the floor, Riggs finished him off. He kicked the body saying, "And stay dead bitch."

Tip pulled me up as I look at Liquid and Beef's bodies. I felt angry and upset. I just lost two more men and couldn't risk losing more.

After getting our bearings back together, Dan, Frog, Tip, Riggs, R-5 and I continued moving, with DS and Gears moving through buildings covering us.

We finally made it to the back line of the enemy. Hiding inside a parking garage I handed each guy two flares.

"Okay here's the plan. Three of us will go to one side and the other three go to the other side. When you get into a good spot, activate the flares and roll them so that there more align with each other. DS and Gear will watch our backs. Everyone back here when he's done, no one dies this time got it?" They nodded and we moved out.

"_So far so good._" I thought to myself. We had managed to get the flares in good spots and I already heard that the Cobras were on course.

Suddenly, Gear spoke through all our comm. "R-5 hurry up with those flares I see hostiles heading your way."

I turned and saw R-5 struggling with one of his flares. He just opened right about when three bullets went through his chest. As he fell, he threw one of the flares.

"NO! R-5!" Angered by the death of my men, I ran towards his body, firing wildly. My goggles were getting foggy, maybe from my tears. So I pulled them and my mask off, still running towards him. When I go there I fired on the orgs, killing five of them. As I fired I bent down and shook R-5, trying to wake him up.

I felt someone grab me and saw it was Riggs, yelling, "He's dead man, he's dead. We got to go!"

Tip was there too, firing. He took R-5 tag and threw his last flare. "Air strike in ten minutes!" He yelled as we started to run back to the garage. I saw the others there, making frantic gestures to move faster.

"Five minutes." Yelled Tip. I heard something from Gear that they were moving to a safer spot but I couldn't tell.

"One minute! Take cover!" Dan yelled when we got into the garage. Then loud explosion shook the ground and I blacked out.

A little later I awoke to see Frog, Riggs, Tip and Dan also getting up, still a little bit shaken from the blast. We walked outside and saw the cannons destroyed and enemy retreating on boats. I saw tanks firing at them and Chaos troopers coming our way. I spotted Bar walking alongside Maxwell, who had his mask and goggles off. DS and Gear were coming out of a building and were soon beside us.

Maxwell came up to me and said, "Good job Mike. We managed to drive them off. I've informed Colonel Timothy and he's ordered to have land mines near the bridges if the enemy tries to come back that way. We also have tanks nearby just incase. But enough about that." His face showed a sympathy look. "I'm sorry about the lost of your men. I know how much they were to you."

As he said that I looked at their tags. I was never easy to see a friend die and even harder to accept they were gone. But you have to also know that they wouldn't want you to grieve forever and that you should move on.

I looked up at Maxwell before saying, "They were sir. But they died fighting for Chaos and to save their brothers. They wouldn't want us to be down right now."

He smiled. "Okay. Why don't you and your team head with the choppers carrying the wounded and head back to the defense circle and rest up. Your injured man, Twist is in the hospital being treated. But he'll be back up and fighting in no time."

I nodded before my team and I headed towards the chopper. But I couldn't help but wonder how the other battles were going and how many were dying.

**Well how was that? I'm already working on the next chapter, which will star Chiron and Shek as the Djinn and Centaurs fight mounted enemies. Review**

**Wack012**

**P.S if you don't know which soldiers of Squad 12 who died, they were: R-5, BL (AKA: Black Line), Click, Wheat, Liquid, and Beef. The ones still alive are Mike, Riggs, Tip, Bar, Dan, DS (AKA: Double Stripe), Twist, Frog and Gear.**


	22. Five battles part 2

**Because people wanted some more Percabeth, I'm going to do this chapter, which has them having a little moment at the end. **

**And here we go. Read and Review**

I was waiting for the scout to return while everyone else was preparing. The legionaries were already moving on top of small buildings so they could fire their crossbows. The other ones had their weapons in their hands, waiting for orders to charge. All that was left were the Hunters, if they show up in time.

I saw Tristan coming back riding on a Grig. Grigs are like the Semtis, except they don't fly. They look like ostriches but reptilian and no wings. They had bluish grey scales and a long tail. Their legs were very strong and are fast runners and good jumpers. They have huge beaks but luckily aren't carnivores. We managed to bring 100 of them here since they don't like to be moved a lot.

When Tristan finally stopped next to me, he said, "They'll be here within one hour, crossbows and all. And they have Woads with them too."

I nodded signaling the others to move faster. "How many?"

"At least 7,000." He said. "And Percy. The commanders of the Saxons and Woads are leading them."

My eyes widen when he said that. The commander of the Saxons was one of their own named Sagral. A ruthless leader that sometimes kills his own men as an example, he was not someone you want to face if you're inexperience. He has two weapons. One is a double bladed axe. And a sword that if the blade comes in contact with something, it feels 5 times heavier then it should be.

The Woad commander was just as violent. His name was Xale and like the others he had blue skin, except darker. He can take a lot of blows and not die. I didn't know what kind of weapons he had but I don't think there magical.

As for their numbers, well, I almost expected there to be that many. We had all 100 Grigs here for cavalry excluding Mrs. O'Leary, who I would be riding. For infantry we had 4,000 legionaries and 50 crossbowmen. Including me, there were six knights here. The others are Eric, Tristan, Jared, Leo, and Andy who wielded a skinny lightweight spike bat and a skinny battle-axe. I would have more but the rest were ether still wounded, in the air fighting, defending our defense circle, or in one of the other battles.

I got on my dog just as the army came into view. Well I heard them before I saw them. Many of them wielded spears while other had swords and axes. Those with shields banged on them while chanting. There were a couple of them holding crossbows and bows.

In the front and leading them was Sagral. He had long brown hair and a beard that went down to his chest. He was wearing a long green and brown leather coat with short sleeves. He had an armor chest plate on and brown pants and black boots. Over his entire arm was chain mail. He was carrying his axe while his sword was in its scabbard, strapped to his waist.

The plan was easy but had its risk. We couldn't take them head on because they'll fire their arrows right at us. So the plan was that five archers would fire flaming arrows at the two buildings they were passing since they were walking on the street. The buildings plus the ones three blocks down on both sides were filled with Greek fire bomb and coal tar spread over them and the street, would create a magical wall of flame. Hopefully the wall would separate a decent amount of their forces off from the other. Then Andy, Tristan and I would lead a cavalry charge, followed up by the infantry. The Saxons and Woads will be to surprise and confused by the wall that they'll have no choice but to charge us.

Now you're probably thinking that the forces on the other side will just come around. So we're going to split our forces. The other group will be lead by Eric, who was holding a battle-axe since it was more suitable to use when riding on a mount. He, along with Jared and Leo will lead the second group at the enemy when they are running at us.

The risks were that if Eric didn't attack them in time, they would flank us. Also we'll lose many men but that's why we have the archers for, to take shots at opened targets, giving us less people to fight. But since we only have 50 archers and I have to divide them, we needed the Hunters to help us. But I didn't see them and we were out of time.

I cursed at myself for thinking I could trust Annabeth. Anyway I signaled them to fire. Soon five arrows with flame were in the air and then quickly landed on the pavement. I heard screams of shock and pain from the army as the wall of fire appeared. I waved my sword and a roar from Mrs. O'Leary my army charged.

Still shock, the Saxons and Woads turned to see us coming at them. I created three ice javelins and hit two Saxons and a Woad. Tristan threw two shurikens and killed two more Woads. Sargal just gripped his axe and stared straight forward. He soon ran at us with his army right behind him.

Our cavalry hit them first, knocking some over and slashing at others. Soon the infantry collided with them, shields smashing into each other, men getting pushed down, stabbing each other. I saw Andy smack two Saxons at the same time. Tristan went somewhere to the side of the battlefield. My dog just knocked two Woads aside and grabbed a Saxon with her mouth.

Thinking now was a good time I whispered in her ear, "Time to split up girl." I jumped off her, tackling a Saxon to the ground and stabbed his face with my sword. I took the control of another's blood and used it to break his neck. Then I went to look for Sargal.

Eric POV:

As I saw the battle starting I had huge urge to jump in there and kill some monsters. Leo, Jared and I along with our part of the army were on the right side of the firewall. We chose this side because it isn't as long as the left side and it would give the rest of enemy army to flank Percy. I looked up to see if the archers were ready, though still no sign of those damn Hunters.

"Here they come." Said Leo. I turned and saw the rest of the Saxons and Woads coming around the block. There was a huge Woad at the front leading them, so I had to presume that he was Xale. He had short brown hair Mohawk and a beard as well. He wasn't wearing anything except brown paint, boots, and a sleeveless unbuttoned shirt. In his left hand he was carrying a round wooden shield. In his right was an axe and strapped to his waist was a sword.

Signaling to go, we all charged screaming and moving as fast as we could. The enemy faced us, surprise in their eyes, but Xale merely charged us and soon the rest followed. When we collided I bashed two Saxons with my axe. I had just struck a Woad when a Saxon brought his sword to my waist. It wasn't hard but it was enough to knock me off my mount. I lost my axe so I took out my brass knuckles and punched the guy in the stomach, adding a small sonic boom in it. As he fell another came at me, so I stepped to the side and stabbed him in the back of the neck.

Leo POV:

I don't know when I was taken off my mount, but right now a Woad was strangling me. I just managed to get a dagger out of my pocket and shoved it into his neck. I got up a pulled out my two swords and started slicing down people.

I stabbed a guy behind me then threw my other sword at a Woad, hitting him in the chest. As I did I saw Xale. He was just fighting a legionary and then sliced him in the chest. I knew if I could kill him we have this battle half won.

So I ran towards him, pulling my sword out of the corpse and shoved people aside so I could get to him. I just reached him when he was about to bring his axe down on a legionary. I blocked the attack and then kicked him in the stomach as the legionary ran to fight someone else. He regained his balance and looked at me with an angry glare.

"I'm assuming you're Xale, the Woad commander?" I asked while twirling my swords.

He answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?'

I smiled. "I just wanted make sure I know who I'm killing."

Xale only smiled and then lunged. I blocked his attack and tried to stab him but he blocked it. Then he tried to knock me over but I maneuvered away from him and tried to strike him again. We kept at it until he moved back a couple of inches. He dropped his shield and pulled out his sword so he could have two weapons. Now things were going to get interesting.

Jared POV:

I got off my Grig so I could fight better with my broadsword. I just sliced off a Saxons head when another came from behind. Using my magical helmet I did a hard head butt on him. I tackled two Woads at once, forcing them to the ground. I broke one's neck and stabbed the other.

As I did I saw at least 7 to 9 Woads heads towards the building where are archers were. If they got up to the roof, they will kill our archers or worse, start firing down on us. Moving quickly I made my way towards the building, hoping to stop them in time.

Annabeth POV:

The battle had already started by the time I got there. The nearest battle was on the far right side of a giant wall of fire. Then I saw some of those Woads heading towards the building where a bunch of legionary archers were standing on the roof. Already figuring out what will happen I snuck through one of the windows and put on my cap, turning invisible. When I saw some of them I pulled out three arrows and loaded them on my bow. Once I had a good shot I fired, killing three of them.

I then dashed at them pulling out my dagger. I killed two easily but another was swinging his axe wildly since he couldn't see me. I ducked and brought my dagger into his neck. The remaining ones probably got scared of an invisible enemy and fled.

I was chasing after them but a knight wearing a helmet already killed them. I think his name was Jared.

He raised his sword. "Whose there?" He asked. I took off my cap and revealed myself. Jared lowered his weapon when he saw me but still had an angry look on his face.

"What the hell took you so long? And where are the other Hunters?" I quickly told him what happened. He cursed when I told him.

"I'm sorry. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen." I said. The knight just thought for a moment before speaking.

"Its not your fault. And you did save our archers. Okay. Can you stay here and make sure no one else comes?"

I nodded and put my cap back on as he ran back into battle.

Percy POV:

I just pulled my sword out of a Saxon when I spotted Sargal. He was taking on two legionaries and winning. I was about to charge him when I spotted Andy. He was riding on his Grig until an arrow got him in the chest and knocked him over. Miraculously, he was still alive, but he was trying to get the arrow out.

Ignoring Sargal for now I ran to help my friend. A Saxon was just about to swing his axe at him but I managed to stab him through the back. Andy finally pulled the arrow out and after giving me a thank you nod, resumed bashing anyone who came at him. Now I had to find Sargal again.

Tristan POV:

Seeing how riding was going to help, I got of my Grig and pulled my sword out. A Saxon came at me with a spear, but I dodged and slit his throat with my blade. I picked up his spear and lunged it into another Saxon. A third one came at me, but I cut his legs, forcing him to get to his knees. As I put my blade to his throat I saw Salgar a few yards away. Seeing how this was my only chance to get him if Percy didn't, I slit the Saxon's throat and made my way to him.

He must have seen me because he dropped his axe and pulled out his sword, the one Percy said is 5 times heavier when it hits something. Knowing this wouldn't be a simply soldier, I took my contacts just incase. He tilted his head studying me, as if wondering what I could do.

I then lunged at him and he blocked it. We kept striking at each other for a few more times until we were at a standstill. I was panting and breathing hard from having to hold back the unexpected weight of that sword. While he, on the other hand looked calm and relaxed. I backed up a little thinking of what to do, and at the same time he pulled out a dagger and held it in his left hand.

Part of me said to get away, but I ignored it. If I could kill him now, it would lower the morale of his men and help us win this battle quicker. Getting a grip on myself I lunged at him again.

Leo POV:

I think I was getting the upper hand on this guy. I've been able to give him a few kicks at him and some scratches, but he was still fighting. But he tripped me and was standing over me, his axe raised high. When he brought it down, I just barely stopped it with my swords. I then hit him hard in the chest with my foot sending him down and knocking his axe away. I got up and was going to bring my sword down on him, but he was trying to crawl away. He was moving towards a dead Saxon body.

Before I could go after him a Saxon came up and attacked me. I blocked his attack and then stabbed him in the chest, then pulled his sword out and stabbed him again in the back.

The moment I turned around an arrow went right into, very close to my heart. I staggered back before looking at the one who fired it. I saw Xale, holding a crossbow with a smug smile on his face.

I felt my vision getting blurry and some voices were getting distant. As I noticed all these things one thing came into my mind: I wasn't going down without a fight.

With some strength left I threw my sword at him just as he was picking up his sword. The weapon went right into the upper part of his chest. He flinched from the impact but didn't die, only got on his knees. So I started to painfully limp over to him to finish the job.

Eric POV:

I had a Saxon in a headlock when I saw Leo get hit by the arrow. I had to get to him before it was to late.

So landing a hard punch to the Saxon, I ran to him, stabbing another in both shoulders and kicking another one back and fighting my way through anyone else.

Tristan POV:

Okay not going so well here. This guy blocked every single one of my attacks, and I kept feeling overwhelmed from these strong blows. I've even used Poison Blade's power and he just dodges it. He deflected my blade and slash a small part of me chest and then smacked me in the face.

I staggered back a little, examining the wound. It wasn't bad but it meant he was winning this fight. I spotted Percy somewhere behind. If I could hold out a little bit longer we could double-team this commander.

I was focused on this that I didn't see Sargal charged me. I just got my sword up only for him to knock it out of my hands. I moved back again as he brought his dagger to my face. I just dodged the strike but the blade slashed my left eye.

I lost my balance and got on my knees, using my hands to cover the large wound in my eye. He kicked me in the stomach and raised his sword over me. He was just about to bring it down when…

Percy POV:

I had brought my sword up just in time. I ignored the unexpected extra weight from his sword because I was both concerned and angry. Concerned because as I looked at Tristan I saw he had some medium size cuts on his chest and a huge gash in his left eye. And I was angry because I almost lost a friend.

I turned to look at Sargal who was studying me. "Percy Jackson. So nice to finally meet you."

"Well good for you because it's going to be the last time you ever see me." I growled.

Leo POV:

My vision was getting darker when I finally reached him. Using the sword in Xale's chest for support to pull myself up. When I finally did I looked straight in his eyes. I raised my other sword and rammed it into his neck.

But he caught my wrist stopping the blade. I felt myself growing weaker; I didn't have much time left. So with one finally cry and using the last of my strength, I plunged the sword into his neck completely, causing it to come out the other side.

As I let go of his corpse I laid on the ground, the sounds of battle going mute to my ears. The last thing I saw was Eric and Jared running towards me.

Andy POV:

I split a Saxons head in two with my axe. Another came at me so I rammed him in the chest with my axe. As I held him there I knocked another back with my bat, then hit the one I was holding in the jaw. A Woad came at me, but I merely deflected his attack, kicked him between the legs and smacked him aside.

Some legionaries and I had gone to defend the building that the archers were using. As I finished the last guy I surveyed the battlefields. Both showed heavy loses on both sides, but the one Eric was leading looked like it was almost won.

Our battle was still a standstill. I saw Percy fighting Sargal, which was good but it didn't look like he was giving it his all. I was trying to figure out why until I got a glimpse of Tristan on the ground trying to crawl away.

Signaling to the legionaries to hold their positions, I ran to get Tristan off the field.

Percy POV:

I would have killed this guy by now but I had to make sure Tristan was safe. I had already given Sargal a cut in the forehead and stabbed him once in the chest, but he kept coming. I controlled some of his blood to keep him back but it was hard to focus. He hadn't wounded me yet (Thank Chaos for my Achilles heel) but I knew sooner or later he would land a hit.

I took another glance where Tristan was. I felt relief in me when I saw Andy pull him to safety. Now I could give this Saxon my full attention.

Using the wind I jumped over him and gave him a large slash in the back. He flinched at it then spun around swinging his sword. But I ducked in time making him try to punch me. I moved out of the way while his fist hit the pavement, leaving a huge hole in it. I got close to him and swung Riptide. But he knocked it out of my hand. So instead I charged at him my arms heading towards his chest.

Why am I doing that you ask? Simply, because under my sleeve attached to the bottom of my arms are turkey basters. Inside the basters is water that I can will to come out and then turn them into ice, and can use them as small blades.

And with that I stabbed him in the chest on both sides. His face turned into shock as the two cold blades went into his body. I pulled them out and willed Riptide back to my hand. Then I raised the sword high and brought it down in one strong strike, killing him.

As the Saxon commander fell, I looked at the battle. The Saxons and Woads were retreating. But both sides had huge amount of casualties. Out of the infantry and cavalry we had before there were only 300 infantry and 40 cavalry remaining. Some were helping the wounded while others were ether chasing the enemy away or killing any wounded enemies.

My thoughts turned back to Tristan who was surrounded by Andy and two legionaries. I ran up to them to see if he was okay. When I did I saw he had multiple cuts on his chest, a larger on the upper right part. A cloth was covering his eyes. I panic for a second until I saw his chest moving.

Andy came up to me and said, "The wounds weren't fatal but they could've been if we didn't treat them quickly. I poured clean water over him (A/N: remember Tristan a son of the Sea Titan Oceanus, meaning water can heal him) and gave him some Chaos food, healing him quickly. Though I don't know about his left eye."

When he was done he looked up and his face showed horror and shock. I turned and saw Jared and Eric walking to us, faces covered in blood and had grim expressions. On Eric's back was Leo who wasn't moving. He laid him down and I saw a hole near his heart. Eric explained what happened and how Leo killed the Woad commander.

Still grieving over Leo's death, I spotted Annabeth in the distance, helping a wounded legionary. Anger was building up inside of me. It was her fault that we lost so many men. Her fault for taking to damn long with the Hunters. It was just more painful things she did to me.

Jared must have seen my face because he said, "Before you go and kill her, let me tell you she tried. She said the Hunters were ordered by Zeus and Artemis to help Zekk and that they wouldn't listen. She also saved our archers from being killed. It wasn't her fault that we lost so many and Leo died fighting. Okay?"

I calmed down a bit but I still felt like talking to her. So as I walk towards her I saw some of the soldiers saying thank you and giving her pats on the back. No matter how many years past Annabeth is always the same tough girl who can get everyone to like her.

I smiled at the thought remembering those times but I shook my head remembering we could never have what we once had anymore. Sometimes I feel like as if though my anger for her as starting to go away.

She spotted me and stood up and walked up to me. I noticed she was limping a little but I would ask later.

She had her head down a little when she spoke. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied casually. "Thanks for defending the archers."

Annabeth looked up and smiled a little. "No problem. I'm sorry it took me so long. The Hunters wouldn't listen."

"Its okay Annabeth. We would have lost soldiers anyway and you helped protect the archers. If we lost them it would have been much worse."

"But it wouldn't have been this bad. With more people we-" Her sentence cut off as she winced in pain while clutching her right leg. I looked at her.

When she saw my face she said, "A Saxon managed to hit my leg pretty hard. Don't worry its not a big deal."

I ignored her because she was trying to act tough as usually. I took her right arm and put it around my neck and then put my left hand around her waist so I could help her balance better.

I think her shirt went up a bit during the fight because two of my fingers touched her skin. We turned red from the contact but I kept my hand where it was.

As soon as everyone was ready and wall of fire went out we started heading back, carrying the wounded to be treated along the way and our dead to have a proper burying. All that was behind us was smoke and the bodies of the enemy.

**Review**

**Also for a heads up next chapter will have two short battles. The first will star Chiron (who hasn't been given a lot of action in my story) along with Shek as they, the Djinn and Centaurs fight enemy cavalry and another commander. **

**Wacko12**


	23. Five battles part 3

**Well here it is enjoy.**

Chiron POV:

I just finished scolding two Party Ponies who snuck root beer during battle. The rest of my brothers and I were with the Djinn and their scorpion mounts. We were in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, looking for supposedly cavalry. I noticed some Centaurs were staying a little bit away from the Djinn, probably nervous of them. I kept telling them that this was the way things would work now and they have to deal with it.

The leading Djinn ordered everyone to stop saying he heard something. Soon we all heard growling. The Djinn ready their scorpions, spears, and bows and arrows. My brothers did as well and our hooves moved impatiently. Then we saw huge brown wolves, or Skorgs as they are called, being ridden by the riders of the army, the Tregins. They are skinny but strong grey skin warriors with pointy ears and yellow eyes. From what I could see they wore nothing except loincloths, short pants and unbuttoned sleeveless shirts. They carried a variety of weapons.

At the front was a much bigger Skorg being ridden by a bigger Tregin, so I assumed he was the commander. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt with chain mail under it. He had short pants and boots on. A noise and ear ring too. In his left hand was a long metal staff with small spikes at the top and a blade at the bottom. He roared for blood as his men roared with him.

My brothers, with the Djinn behind us charged them. We fired arrows hitting many, but did not seem to dwindle their numbers. Our forces finally collided, knocking each other down. Centaurs used their arrows, swords and any other weapons that the Party Ponies used. The Djinn were using javelins, lances, arrows and the claws and tail of their scorpions. Any Djinn who were knocked off their rides used spears, swords and magic to fight.

But the Tregin and their mounts were ready as well. The warriors used spears and arrows to hit Djinn and Centaurs. They used their other weapons to cut of the legs of scorpions, causing them to lose balance and fall. The Skorgs pounced on Centaurs, wrestled scorpions, and grabbed Djinns with their teeth and threw them aside.

I saw the commander smack a Centaur aside as his beast bite off the head of a scorpion. I took out an arrow and fired. But he saw it and deflected it. I fired two more but yet still he batted them away. Seeing no alternative, I pulled out my sword and charged, as did he.

His mount tried to take a bite out of me, but I moved to the side and swung my sword. I cut of his arm, causing him to cry in pain. With nothing to use to hold on, he fell off his stead. I swung around to attack again but his mount pounced on me. I desperately tried to grab my sword or something but the beast had my arm pinned.

It was about to take a huge bite of me when something grabbed it.

* * *

Shek POV: (A/N: If you see this kind of writing _"then that means a Djinn is talking in English."_)

My scorpion just grabbed the head of the giant Skorg before it could take a bite out of Chiron. The beast tried to claw me but I made sure my mount had a firm hold on it. Then using the scorpion's tail, I had it stab the Skorg constantly until it was dead.

Then something tackled me off my mount. I looked up to see the Tregin commander raising his staff and bringing it down on me. I just got my staff up to block it and he knocked it aside. So I pulled out my curved sword and began slashing at him. I managed to cut him in the chest but knocked my sword out of my hand while checking the wound.

I took that time to grab my staff and point it at him, trying to use a powerful Djinn spell I seen my grandfather use. But only blue sparks came from the tip. Dammit, even though I'm 2,000 years old that considered a young teenager in Djinn years.

The big Tregin was about to strike me when someone's palm hit him in the chest creating a shockwave that sent him crashing into a building. I turned and saw that it was my grandfather Senjuki, who had a calm expression on his face.

He turned to me and said, _"You are not ready yet to use that kind of magic Shek, even if you are a knight. Now stay back." _As I did, ten Tregins on foot attacked him. He jumped up to dodge one charging at him, followed by smacking him in the back and then smacked three more with his staff. Then he kicked another one hard in the chest, broke another's neck and lit two more on fire. My grandfather knocked another off his feet and stabbed him. And then without moving, punched the last one coming from behind in the jaw. Five Skorgs were charging at him but he merely slammed his staff on the ground creating a shockwave, sending them flying.

A roar came from behind him. The commander was up again, except his staff was gone and he had bruises all over him. He charged at my grandfather wildly. Senjuki just pointed his staff and used the same spell I tried to use. A giant ball of blue lighting came out of the staff and vaporized the commander. Then he put the tip of the staff to his mouth and blew the smoke on it away.

I was so struck in awe that I didn't even know he was handing me my staff until he poked me with it. As I took it back he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"_Someday you will be able to do the spells I can do. And I believe it will be very soon too." _He said to me.

I bowed, a little embarrassed before replying, _"Thank you grandfather."_

One the last Tregin/Skorg was killed or until they ran off we started to mount up again. I helped pull Chiron to his feet or hooves.

"Thank you." He said. "That grandfather of yours is quite skilled."

Chiron you have no idea.

_Somewhere on the Lower West Side._

* * *

Nick POV

I just finished reaping a Trog's soul when I saw the status of our forces. Since there was a lot of Hades kids here we had a huge force of skeleton warriors fighting with us, along with demigods, a knights, Cyclops and Armar himself. Armar, Adriana and Olmo were leading our forces against Kains while Nico and I were fighting the Trogs.

Many of you are probably are wondering about Armar and myself, so I'll start with Armar. Armar was one of the first Kains created by the Primordial gods. He was just armor with a soul inside. Unfortunately he and his brothers had emotions as well and defied their creators. This forced the Primordials to eliminate them. Armar was the only survivor, jumping into the sea and swimming as fast as he could. A few days later he washed ashore onto Chaos's city where he was healed. After the knights were formed he volunteer to go undercover in the Primordial god's army.

My story is kind of complicated. I was born at least 520 years ago as your regular son of Hades. Until I was killed by a bunch of dracaenas. As my soul started to go to the Underworld, a voice in my head told me to live. So somehow, using my powers and sheer will, I got my soul back into my body. But my skin was pure white and my pupils had grown. To make matters worse my dad wasn't happy about a soul coming back from the dead, even if it's his own son. So I ran from monsters that he sent and hiding my appearance.

Then one day two guys wearing black a blue jacket, hoods covering their faces, found me and saved me from my dad's minions. They took me to Chaos where I became a knight.

A Trog woke me up and I side step him and slashed him in the back. I then wrapped my axe around a flagpole on a building and using the chains swung myself onto another Trog, stabbing his head with my axe.

All of a sudden a car landed next to me and exploded, knocking me back. When I got up I saw my jacket and shirt were on fire. I quickly took them off leaving my chest revealed.

I turned and saw who the attacker was. It was the Trog commander, but he was bigger and fully armored. He was the size of an elephant. He wore grey spiked armor that covered his light orange skin. In his left hand was a huge shield and in the right was an even bigger broadsword. He banged his sword and against his shield, challenging me to attack.

I answered it by tying my axe around his sword and pulled at the chain, trying to bring him closer. But he merely pulled his sword back, along with me. I slammed into his shield and as I fell I tightened the knot around his sword until the blade broke. He responded by ramming his hilt into my face leaving a wound on it. I stepped back and spit out some blood. The chain from the axe I used to break his blade was broken but it was slowly reconnecting.

The commander raised his huge shield above me, planning to bring it down. I raised my axe, ready to try and stop it. But then he released the shield and started waving around wildly screaming in pain. I saw that Nico had gotten on his back and stabbed him in the shoulder.

With my other axe now fixed, I twirled both of them and threw them at the Trog, impaling him in the chest. With Nico absorbing his life force and me pulling out his soul, all that was left was dust and empty armor.

As his soul went into my body my wounds began to heel. Helping up my brother and smiling at each other we turned to face the rest of the Trogs and with our forces behind us and charged.

* * *

Olmo POV:

I just brought my large hammer onto a Kain, smashing his head. I turned and saw Armar, whose armor was now painted dark blue, grabbing a Kain's arms from the back. Then pushing his back with his foot and pulling his arms, Armar tore the arms off and the Kain fell to the ground. He used the arms to whack another Kain. Weird, I guess he didn't mind fighting his brothers. I spotted Adriana using her pistol in one hand and her sword in the other. She was shooting Kains in the eyeholes while stabbing them in the throat. We were pushing the Kains back but it wasn't easy when your fighting armor warriors.

Then my instincts went up. I turned around just in time to dodge an attack. The attack came from Kain except he looked different. He was fully armored and bigger and his armor was dark purple and black. He had spiked shoulder plates and two long horns on his helmet. Through the eyehole I saw two red eyes. In his right hand was a large spike bat and in the left hand was a large axe. He was Khorne, commander of the Kains.

Taking a deep breath and gripping my hammer I charged him, as did he. We collided and pushed at one another. We disperse and moved away to gain some space. He brought his bat down on me again, but I dodged and smacked my hammer onto it, getting it out of his grip. He swung his axe at me, slashing my stomach. I winced in pain but I managed to regain my composure as I tried to jab him in the chest. But he grabbed my hammed and then punched me in the face, sending me to the ground.

As my vision started to come back I saw the bottom tip of my hammer a few inches away from my hand. I also saw Khorne moving back, dropping his axe and picking up his bat. He was now right above me his bat raised high. Just as he brought it down, I got a grip of my hammer and raised it to stop the attack. Slowly I pushed him back while getting myself back onto my feet. I was almost standing when Khorne kneed me in my stomach where the wound was. Letting a cry of pain I backed up and released my hammer so I could cradle my stomach.

Just as he was about to hit me again, something collided into him. It was Armar. Armar got off of him and pulled out his sword ready for a battle. Khorne got up readying his bat, but then we saw Trogs running away, along with some of the Kains. After seeing this Khorne gave us one glare and followed his retreating forces.

Armar put his sword back into its scabbard before coming over to me. Adriana came up behind me with some Chaos food in her hands. As she gave me some she asked what happened.

I told her. "I don't know one second it was a battle then the Trogs started to run away. I guess some of the Kain thought it was a retreat so they also ran too. But I do know if Armar hadn't come in time I would have been a pancake." I turned to face Armar. "Thanks for the save big guy."

Armar spoke slowly, like a baby who just said his first word. "You're…wel…come."

Both of our eyes widen when he said that. "I guess he's finally started to learn how to talk." Adriana said. She then wiped my face. "You have some blood on your noise."

As I saw the blood I said, "Probably from that sissy punch Khorne gave me."

"If that was a sissy punch I hate to see what a real one is." Responded Nick.

He and Nico were walking towards us, relief on their faces when they saw us alive. Though it kind of looked like Nico's was more towards Adriana, same with hers. Nick explained that they killed the Trog commander lowering the morale of his troops, which was probably why they ran.

Armar put me on his back and started carrying me back to our headquarters with the others behind him.

**Review**

**Next chapter will star Thalia, Zekk, Arthur and his students, Ed, some legionary officers, Richard, Calypso, along with the camp councilors as they face a massive force of Worgs and Urk'kais. **

**Wacko12 **


	24. Five battles part 4

**Okay last part of the five battles. And to those who are wondering why there are only four parts the third part had two separate battles. Anyway on with the story. Please read and review.**

Zekk POV:

I stood on top of the building as I watched people setting up the last of the defenses. We had set ourselves from Central Park all the way to 11th avenue. I was right now on top of a building near Lincoln Center, which was being use as a command area and to leave our chariots. On buildings we had archers who were demigods, hunters, knights, satyrs, a few nature spirits and legionaries, so that they can shoot enemies down. We had them on medium size buildings so not to be grab by any flying monsters and so their arrows will have a much stronger impact on the enemy's armor.

We had thick walls of tough metal that were 40 feet tall and set up at the corners of every street, with to keep the enemy from flanking us. They also had holes wide enough for spearmen to use and stab at the enemy. On the other side were open metal doors incase our forces needed more help or had to retreat and then we would close the wall. On the taller buildings were ballistae (Giant versions of crossbows but shoot spears.) and on the streets were mini catapults. Also on the ground were archers who would shoot upwards and the arrows would dive down onto the enemy. In total we had at least 20,000 warriors.

Commanding the streets were Ed, Richard, Kasey, Thomas, Will, Calypso, Grover and a legionary officer named Leonidas. Commanding the buildings and archers were Bob the Ares councilor, Thalia, Nate the Apollo councilor, a legionary officer named Robert, the councilor for the male mixed cabin Aaron, grandson of Demeter and Athena and finally myself.

I saw Thalia talking to some of her hunters. Curious I walked up to her and asked what was the problem.

She turned to me and said, "I can't seem to find Annabeth."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where she might have gone too?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before replying. "Last I saw her was when we were about to come here. She was saying something about Percy but I didn't hear it."

I recalled Percy saying something about needing the Hunters. But before I could say anything, the warning horn blew meaning the enemy was here. We ran to our posts while the archers and everyone else were loading their bows. I looked from the edge and saw a horrible sight.

The enemy forces made up least 1 million, maybe even more, but I recalled that the scout we sent said there were only 80,000 of them coming. It consisted of Urk'kais and Worgs. As the elite fighting force walked in the front in perfect formation, the Worgs walked behind them, wielding different weapons. Behind them were objects that I couldn't make out. They stopped at least half a mile from us.

Then riding on a Skorg and smiling proudly, was Calibos, his sword in his hand. He was in the center of his army. I almost thought of the option of shooting him then and there but I rejected it. The slightest bit of violence would invoke the Urk'kais and I had to be sure everyone was ready.

The Urk'kais then began to bang their weapons and growl like they usually do, trying to scare us. For a few seconds nothing happened until an arrow flew from somewhere, hitting an Urk'kai in the neck. The others watched him fall to the ground, doing nothing. Soon they all started roaring, now lusting for blood. Calibos raised his sword and called the charge, but he remained where he was, spineless coward.

The Urk'kais followed by the Worgs charged at us. As they did I saw the objects that they were pulling. They were battering rams, large ladders, and big grappling hooks loaded into shooters. All that was perfect for countering our defenses, but how did they know?

I brought myself back to the present. I ordered everyone to standby. The enemy was getting closer. I waited at the last moment until I shouted.

"RELEASE ARROWS!"

* * *

Calypso POV:

"RELEASE ARROWS!" Zekk shouted. Soon arrows from all of the buildings follow by spears. After that sounds of pain could be heard from the ground as the enemy were being killed. Ed looked through an eyehole and saw that they were still coming.

He then motioned to the spearmen to be ready while I turned towards the catapults and archers.

"Ready." I said. They loaded fireballs onto the catapults while archers raised their bows.

"Fire!" and arrows and balls were released into the air and more cries of death were created. Soon the spearmen started to move the spears wildly indicating that the enemy had reached the wall.

All of a sudden I saw some archers from the roof go down which meant the enemy had long-range crossbows. Then I saw ladders being set up next to the buildings and then I saw some next to the wall.

Silent I pointed them to Ed who nodded we got all our warriors who weren't controlling the catapults or firing arrows to have weapons ready. The first Urk'kais came over the wall with weapons ready.

We took down the first group quickly but that gave the second enough time to come down and attack. I used my twirler (A/N: that's a weapon that is a staff with a blade on both ends that you basically twirl when fighting.) and slashed two of them at once. Ed used his swords to stab two Urk'kais in front and two that came up behind him. The enemy was starting to overwhelm us so, we had to call some archers and the spearmen to help us.

* * *

Richard POV:

"C'mon you lot, c'mon!" I cried as I kept bashing Urk'kais in the head over and over. Our area was getting the most attacks so we had to keep fighting. I saw Thomas, son of Zeus bring his axe down on a Worg's head and then brought down lightning from the sky and fried three Urk'kais. My half sibling Will had two axes in his hands and was cutting down as many of them as he could.

But the soldiers kept coming and killed too many of our forces. Then I heard a loud bang against the wall. Battering rams, they were going to bring down the wall.

"Everyone, get back they're going to bring down the wall!" I shouted. "Thomas tell the archers on the buildings to prepare to fall back or they're going to get flanked and their escape route cut off." He nodded and I turned my attention back towards the enemy.

* * *

Thalia POV:

I violently thrust my spear into a Worg's chest and then knocked my shield against another. I fired an arrow at an Urk'kai before he brought his sword down on a camper. Even with this we were losing ground little by little and I was trying my best not to faint from being up so high (A/N: you guys thought I had forgotten about Thalia's height phobia). Urk'kais kept coming up and I saw one slash to demigods at the same time. Some were throwing our soldiers off the building. I saw Bob on another building stab a Worg on a later and then pushed the later away from the building sending it, along with those on it, plummeting towards the ground.

"Push the ladders away from the building!" He cried but it was easier said then done. There were so many Urk'kais and Worgs coming up that they pushed us away from the ladders.

All of a sudden a dozen of smaller grappling hooks came from the ground below and attached themselves to the ballistae. Soon the machines were pulled down on top of us, crushing those under it. Without those it would be harder to keep back the attackers.

"Thalia you've got to see this." Shouted a hunter, who was pointing down. I looked down and what I saw made me forget of how high I was.

The enemy was using large battering rams to bring down the walls. They were also using the large grappling hooks and fired them. The hooks tore through the wall and the Urk'kais and Worgs were pulling them back, trying to tear down the wall.

"Zekk!" I cried. I finally spotted him as he cut an Urk'kai's leg off and then stabbed him in the chest with his double bladed sword. He looked down at the situation and cursed.

"Shit, in the case we need to fall back. Order everyone downstairs. Tell them to grab as many wounded as they can." I nodded and shouted the order out while the battle was still happening. I could hear Zekk shouting out the same thing down below and to the other buildings.

One by one everyone was running down the stairs. Zekk, some demigods with bows and arrows, and I were the last ones in as Zekk closed the door.

* * *

Legionary officer Robert POV:

"Get out, retreat!" I ordered my brothers. Our building had been overrun and the order to fall back was given. I just slashed a Worg with my sword when an Urk'kai charged at me with a halberd. I grabbed it and took it out of his hands. Then I stabbed him in the chest with it.

I turned and saw my brothers running down the stairs while the ground was covered with the dead ones. This wasn't suppose to happen, we weren't supposed to have many enemies attacking.

My thoughts were shattered as I felt someone scratch my side. I swung my sword and chopped off the head of a Worg. I turned to run to the stairs but I felt a blade slash my back.

I felt numb as I started to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw were some of my men coming towards me.

* * *

Ed POV:

"Everyone get back. Get the wounded and the catapults to the other side of the second wall. Archers prepare to fire. We have to buy the ones coming down from the buildings enough time to get safely away." I shouted as I watched everyone follow the orders.

I knew we couldn't stop them from tearing down the wall, so I had everyone ready to buy time for the others. I was standing in front of the archers with Calypso beside me. She loaded mini explosive arrows to her wrist crossbows.

When the wall was finally broken and enough Urk'kais came through I gave the order.

"Fire!" and all the archers shot their arrows, hitting as many targets. Calypso fired her arrows that blew up more of them.

"Charge!" As I heard them drawing weapons, I ran towards the Urk'kais who raised their pikes at us. I parried two of the pikes, stabbed two of the soldiers, then put my swords to a third's neck like an X and cut off his neck. Others also passed the wall of pikes, but a few didn't. I spotted Calypso kicking and slashing anyone near her.

An Urk'kai came up to me but a lightning bolt hit him, turning him into a burnt corpse. I turned and saw Zekk near the door, gesturing to move.

"Fall back. Fall back. Grab as many wounded as you can." I picked up a wounded satyr next to me and ran for the door, as did everyone else.

* * *

Bob POV:

I just stabbed another Worg while the rest of our forces retreated. I turned and saw one of my siblings attacking an Urk'kai. But his attack was stopped and got head butted and thrown to the edge of the roof. He was about to punch him with his spike gloves but I cut off his arm and stabbed him in the chest. Just as I picked up my brother two arrows passed me and went into a Wrog who had his axe raised.

I turned and saw Nate with his bow out. I shook my head meaning thanks. Aaron, carrying a whip made up of vines in his hand and sword attached to his waist came up and helped pick up my brother.

"We have to move." He said. "The defenders down below are giving us time but they won't wait forever."

With that we ran downstairs with Nate covering us as he closed the door.

* * *

Grover POV:

I motioned everyone to move as the enemy breached the wall. Archers were staying behind to cover those who were falling back. Then I spotted Kasey fending of an Urk'kai with her shield. Her shield was soon knocked out of her hand she barely dodged in time and got a scratch in the leg. Just before he could finish her off, Leonidas grabbed him and then stabbed him in the lungs (A/N: just to let you know, Legionary officers look like regular legionaries, except they sometimes don't wear helmets and they have a black cape strapped to their armor). As he picked her up bridal style, two Worgs with bows and arrows took aim. I quickly pulled out my reed pipes and put my mouth to them.

As I played wood started to grow around the archers, which soon had them trapped. Once Leonidas got through I passed through the doors just as the closed behind me.

* * *

Zekk POV:

All the doors were finally closed and locked, but sooner or later they would also be broken down. Once we had people guarding the door while others were tending the wounded, I brought the leaders to me to discuss next steps. All except Robert who got a huge cut in the back was unconsciousness right now.

Aaron spoke first. "We need to get the wounded back to the defense circle before the enemy breaches the walls."

Nate, who was the son of the god of healing, shook his head. "We can't. Some have injuries that would get worse if we tried to move them."

Bob made a suggestion about a counter attack. "When they break down the doors, we can have archers fire and then followed it up by charging them on the chariots."

Richard denied that one. "No it wouldn't work. Even if we could run them down, the streets aren't wide enough to spread out. Plus they probably have archers on the buildings and on the ground too along with pikes men. We would be slaughtered."

When he said that an idea came into my head. It only required timing and good luck.

"I've got it." I said as everyone turned to look at me. "Nate, you Kasey and Grover are in charged of moving the wounded. Bob, Richard, Thomas, Thalia, get the chariots into place. Calypso and Aaron, I want you guys to organize the archers. Ed, Will, and Leonidas, get the rest of the warriors who can fight to be behind the chariots and to charge behind them on foot. I'm going to make a call. Now move!"

As they did I took out my space phone and began to dial the number. I prayed to Chaos that this would work.

A few minutes later we were all set up. I was riding on the lead chariot being pulled by some Grigs other by skeleton horses. I had Thalia with me as my archer. The Urk'kais were still ramming the doors while the legionaries were holding it back. I looked up towards the sky, the sun shining over us.

Then a shadow appeared in the sky. Soon a dozen, then thousand appeared coming down towards us. It was Arthur, leading thousands of knights riding Semtis. From what I could tell they hadn't been spotted.

Just as they reached the ground they leveled out and flew over the enemy, the Semtis grabbing them with their mouths and claws, while my fellow knights used arrows and other weapons. I heard cries of pain and surprise from the other side of the door. I saw the Semtis landing on roofs, killing any archers there. Soon Arthur led them back into the sky and to prepare for another charge.

"NOW!" I shouted and one by one the legionaries open the doors. My guess was right. The Urk'kais and Worgs had their weapons pointed up at the Semtis, completely ignoring us. The archers fired, killing a dozen of them and then moved to the side to make room for us. The chariots moved with such speed the enemy didn't even have time to react. We cut down many of them while the second person in the chariots fired arrows. Arthur and his forces came back down, this time from the sides doing the same thing they did before.

The enemy, now confused and scared, started to run away, trampling over each other in all of the madness. While we were chasing them, I spotted Calibos on his Skorg right in front of me. Several different emotions filled me right now. This was my chance, my chance to kill him and take revenge for killing my brother and girlfriend. I raised my sword, charging it with electricity.

I was about to throw it when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was Danny, one of my younger siblings. He was on the ground and looked very weak. A Worg was coming up to him with his sword raised.

I had two choices right now. The first was to take my revenge now or save my brother. Images of Fred's body lying on the ground flashed through my mind and I made my choice.

I turned the chariot towards the left and threw my sword at the Worg. It impaled him in the stomach and electrocuted him. When I stopped the chariot next to Danny, five Urk'kais came at us. Using my magnetic powers, I took control of their armor and crushed their bodies. When I got off I turned and saw the Calibos had vanished.

Thalia and I knelt beside Danny to take a closer look. He had a wound in his stomach; some bruises on his face, and cuts on his legs. Thalia took out some Ambrosia and nectar and carefully put it into his mouth. His wounds started to heal and he looked livelier now.

"Danny!" I heard someone behind us shout. I turned and saw it was Danny's twin sister, Judy followed by Thomas. She looked at Danny and had tears in her eyes.

"Is…is… he going…to be okay?" She asked, sniffling. I shook my head meaning that he would be fine. Then she did something that surprised me: She hugged me.

"Thank you brother." She said with a soft voice you almost couldn't hear it. It felt weird, having someone hug me. The only people to hug were Susie and Fred, and Fred was the only one to call me brother. I felt happy inside and a small smile form on my face as I hugged her back.

An hour later we killed the last Urk'kai. Only a small number had escaped, along with Calibos no doubt. As I walked by people who were ether finishing off wounded enemies, looking for dead comrades, or aiding the wounded, I couldn't help feel that this wasn't suppose to happen, this large lost of life.

I saw Arthur running up to me with his men going around to help the others. We high fived each other.

I smiled at him, though my eyes didn't show happiness. "Thanks for coming on time."

He just smiled back. "Hey I like helping out when I can." His face soon turned curious when he saw the look in my eyes. "Something wrong?"

I sighed and explained to him about the unexpected numbers, the latter's and battle rams. He also had an uncomfortable look on his face when I finished.

"Well since you didn't see any of their scouts spying on you, and they couldn't have brought in so many extra forces and those machines they brought in such little amount of time, my only guess they prepared way before you set up the defense. But that would mean…"

"That would mean someone on our side told them. A spy." I finished for him. "We should tell Chaos and Percy about this."

Arthur shook his head agreement. "We should but we must keep it low key. If we can catch this spy, then we might be able to get some information out of him/her."

When he finished that sentence, Thalia came up to us. She gave Arthur a soft glare, probably still remembering what he did to his own mother before looking at me.

"Hey Zekk, some of our siblings wanted to know if you could teach them hat magnetic trick. Also the scouts came back."

I smiled. "Tell them I'll be there in a sec, I've got to-"

"Wait." Arthur said. "The Hunters are here?"

Thalia looked at him with another glare. "Yes. Zeus sent us to help the forces here. Why got a problem with that?"

The son of Artemis face turned from surprise to shock. "I'm not, but Percy told Zeus that before we went off to different battles that he needed the Hunters for extra archery support."

It was Thalia's turned to be surprise. "He did?"

"Yes he did. They managed to win though and kill the two commanders that were there. But he barely has any men left and once the battle was done they came back to the defense circle as fast as possible. He said that Leo died and Tristan was heavily injured and lost his left eye."

My heart sank as he said Leo's death and Tristan's injuries. Even Thalia looked upset. "I honestly had no idea. Zeus didn't mention anything about it to us."

Deciding to stop this for now I said. "We'll deal with this later. Right now let's focus on the tasks at hand okay?"

They agreed and Arthur went back to his Semti while I followed Thalia. But I knew he had same expression on his face as I had on mine: Disturbed. Disturbed at the fact we might have a spy and disturbed about Zeus hiding the fact that Percy's forces needed help. Like he wanted them to fail and die.

**(Dramatic music playing) **

**Well please review. Also, even though I don't like to give things away, I'll tell you anyway. Next chapter shall be the turning point in the story. So be patient.**

**Wacko12**

**P.S I got the idea for this battle from Lord of The Rings the Two Towers movie. You know the battle of Helms Deep.**


	25. Betrayal

**Here it is. Please review.**

Percy POV:

"Thank you Zekk, you may go now." Chaos said. Zekk bowed to him and then gave a nod to me before leaving. When the door closed my master turned towards me. "Well what do you think?"

I crossed my arms my head down before responding. "Its very uncomfortable with the fact that a spy might be upon us and without us knowing. " It also made me sad because the spy might be like Selena, a person who doesn't want to do this but had no choice.

Chaos was looking at the floor, deep in thought. "What concerns me is why Zeus would lie to the Hunters. The deaths that you got were not good. And Leo was the first knight to die in over 50 years."

I didn't say anything. This whole thing was making uneasy. We had enough problems with the Primordial gods; we didn't need the Olympians causing us to lose people.

Chaos resumed speaking. "While both things are unfortunate we can presume that they are not connected. Zeus wouldn't want to lose any of his kids or have Olympus destroyed."

"So then what would he gain from not sending the hunters to help me?" I asked.

Chaos just looked out the window before answering. "Probably your death."

I must have had a confused look because he sighed and explained. "Percy whether you know it or not, you are an inspiring leader. He probably fears that you might get the campers and satyrs to join the knights. So that is why I'm concern about you talking with them. If they don't try to use you, they may try to destroy you."

That did sound like something some of them would do. But not all of them. "I'll admit it sounds like he would do that. But you have to remember that the others might not agree with him. They never could agree with each other all the time."

Chaos just nodded. "Very well but be weary." Then it walked over to the table. "So tell me this plan of yours again."

On the table was the map of the island. Wherever I pointed the spot would light up.

"I don't know how, but the enemy managed to create a base from 116th street to 127th street between Broadway and Lenox Avenue. There looking through churches and from there we believe they are sending small parties to search other areas of the island." I looked at Chaos and by his face we both knew why they were looking in churches. "Their not really after Olympus are they?"

Chaos shook his head. "No. They are after one of the doors I built that leads to my city. Its are under one of the churches, which explains why those Gazlus that Zekk saw were checking out that church."

In the past, Chaos had built doors that connect to its city in different areas of the world, protected by magic so powerful that Neither Olympians, Titans, nor Primordials could find it. Chaos had a key with him all the time because the safest place for it was with Chaos. The key could open any of the doors leading to the city.

"The barrier I created to keep mortals from seeing the battle was the same barrier I used on the doors that are on this island." Chaos explained. "Now with the barrier expanded and focus on a different task, it will keep people from detecting it, but not from seeing it. And going after Olympus was ether a diversion or an extra bonus. Probably both."

I got frustrated. We had been tricked all along. "If they find the door and open it, if they take the city, they'll be able to use anything there to take Olympus without havening to lift a finger."

"Do not worry Percy. Even if they do find it, they would never be able to open it. They would need the key which is right here." Chaos pulled a necklace around its neck to reveal the key. It's actually a flat black square with a hole in the middle with lines all around it. "But you have a different reason for showing this to me?"

I nodded. Craig Demurg, the head commander was on that little base, overseeing the troops coming onto the island. His masters gave him telekinesis and the ability to create invisible barriers and shoot telekinetic lightning from his hand, allowing him to move people while shocking them. He was also a damn good fighter and good with strategies.

"If he dies." I said. "Then not only will we have chased them off the island and destroy their base here. Then it will make the other commanders argues on who should take his place instead of focusing on the battle. It even might force the other Primordial here to show his face."

Chaos studied the map before speaking. "A good plan. Do you know where he is?"

I pointed near the Hudson River. "In one of the buildings near the water, probably to make a faster getaway. I was thinking we attack from the Upper East Side while I, and small team, travel under water on the west side. We should be able to stop him from leaving."

Chaos looked uncomfortable with this plan but it was the best one there is right now. If we attack both west and east, Craig will leave right away instead of moving slowly.

When it appeared that his mind was made up he spoke. "Very well then. But don't bring campers; I fear that they won't be ready to do an offensive attack. You can have a few come and have some on that special team of yours too. And also don't tell anyone, knights or Olympians about the doors. Only tell knights you completely trust since with this whole possibility of a spy. Also the smith god had built a hundred of new automatons with very thick skin. Take them so that way we won't have so many casualties."

I nodded then bowed and left. I told everyone of the plan, had someone go get the automatons, made sure weapons were ready, and I had the special team picked. It would be Thalia, Adriana, Kasey, Richard, Armar, and Bob. I would have brought Tristan but he's still resting.

I kept checking Riptide and my shield; to be sure they were still there. I went over the plan in my head again and again to make sure it was okay.

And yet I still had this bad vibe in the back of my head that I couldn't get rid of.

Annabeth POV:

I. Am. Bored.

Right now I was just lying on a sofa bed looking at the laptop my half sibling, Daedalus gave me 500 years ago. Everyone was just hanging out or was on patrol now. The knights along with a few chaos troopers were going to do some attack on a small base the enemy was somehow able to set up.

I spotted Thalia coming towards me with I-have-questions-for-you look on her face. She sat on one of the chairs near me. Knowing there was no way out of this, I closed my laptop and sat up straight.

When I was ready Thalia asked. "So where were you during the battle?"

I explained to her about the whole thing with Percy and the battle. She looked kind of annoyed and upset.

"I which you had explained this to me sooner."

I stared at her in disbelief. "For your information I did. But you ran off before I could tell you."

She looked defeated. "I guess you did."

I crossed my arms. "I know I did."

She gave me a smirk. "Quit acting like a know it all, know it all." I couldn't help but smile back. "Besides I guess it was a good thing you didn't come with us. By the sound of it you saved their archers."

"Yeah, but it didn't really make a difference since they lost so many." I notice she was wearing her bow and arrows on her back and some other equipment. "You going on patrol?"

She shook her head. "No. Apparently Percy going on a mission somewhere close to the Hudson River and he needed some people for it. I was one of them. We're heading out soon."

"Okay." I said, a little upset he didn't pick me. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She was getting up when she stop to think. "You know, if you've been working on any new design on Olympus, you should show it to the gods now since you have nothing to do."

When she left I decided I would. So I packed the laptop, told the patrol where I was going and headed towards the building. The guy there, instead of saying the usually 'No 600th floor' routine just handed me the keys.

As I walked through Olympus I saw that the door to the throne room was slightly open. I took a peek and saw that no one was in here.

"Hello." I said. "Anyone here?"

When no one responded I was about to leave. Then I heard noises of people coming towards the door and light coming from the thrones. Panic I hid behind one of the spare chairs and put on my invisibility hat. I prayed, wait who should pray to because I don't want the gods to catch me in here.

I could hear Zeus's loud and dominant like voice. "So it's decided then."

Percy's father, Poseidon spoke, his tone sounding like he was trying to stop whatever Zeus was planning. "Nothing is decided yet brother. I completely disagree with this. Just because your scared doesn't mean you can try and kill our allies."

Kill. Allies. So Zeus not sending the Hunters to help Percy was on purpose. I kept listening to see what the other gods had to say.

This time I heard Demeter's voice. "I have to agree with Poseidon. Chaos has done nothing to show that it plans to take our power. And do not forget that some of the knights are our children."

"Yes our children, children who turned their backs on us and joined a different entity. We can't let them use our own powers against us." Exclaimed Hera.

"Yes, but only because we did not watch over them, or claim them, or help them get to camp. We have our own selves to blame." Defended Hermes.

"I say we do it anyway. Even if they do turn on us, this way it will be easier to beat them down!" Shouted Ares.

"I too must disagree with you brother. I as much as I find it disturbing that these knights don't go to the Underworld when they die, I don't want our children to suffer just for our own fears." Said Hades.

"I do agree with father. I'm sure some of the knights and our children have started secret relationships with each other. If they do become our enemy, it will make the love a forbidden love, my favorite." Aphrodite said with glee, and I knew she was talking about Percy and I (Even though we don't have a relationship anymore).

"That's not very convincing goddess of love. Besides I can vouch for Chaos, I was the one it contacted. It said he was sufficed with us being the ruling deities." Replied Hestia (since Hades was given a throne on Olympus, Zeus decided Hestia should have one as well).

"Right now it said. But what if it changes its mind later on. And personally, I rather not have more brats coming to the camp." Mr. D said.

"Its your own fault brother for flirting with all those nature spirits at camp during dinner and getting resentenced there for another 1,00 years." (A/N: I noticed that some of you were wondering why he was still at the camp) Said Hephaestus. "Also I agree with father. I with those bases all around the world who knows what they might be planning."

I took a quick peek and saw Artemis before I had to hide again. By the looks of her face, it looked like she was trying no to reveal something. Then I heard her voice. "I don't agree with this idea father. The Chaos and the knights and they're forces have proved to be a trustworthy ally. And we have no idea the extent of their power or those of the Primordial gods. Also what if the Titans should rise again?"

I hear my mother's voice this time. "Artemis, while I understand your concern, you must realize that Kronos hasn't appeared in the past 500 years and none of his fellow Titans have made a move. In fact, after seeing what became of Hyperion, they are most likely dead, killed by the knights. Which is why I agree with Zeus. If their weapons can kill a Titan, it can do the same to us if they decide to turn on us."

Finally Apollo spoke. "I also agree with Zeus. I don't like having someone who might destroy us as an ally. Its like people saying my haikus stink, which they don't (A/N: lol)."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Zeus. "We shall put it to a vote. All those for this plan say aye."

I didn't turn to see who voted, I was to shock by this.

"And all those against." Again I didn't bother to pay attention.

After a few seconds Zeus spoke again. "It's decided. Hephaestus will put bombs into some of those new automatons. Not powerful ones, but enough to kill some of their numbers but not to point the blame at us. Also I want everyone to swear on the River of Styx not to tell anyone of what we spoke about. Are we clear?"

When everyone nodded I could hear the sound of them teleporting away. I turned to see if the coast was clear. I saw Artemis mumbling to herself like she was trying to decide on something. Soon she too started to glow brightly, causing me to turn my head away.

When the light faded I just stood there, my cap still on and thinking of what to do. My only options were: Warn Percy or not say anything. If I tell Percy, then with some luck, the Knights would survive the explosions and likely be pissed at the Olympians. And then that would reveal me spying on the gods and I would be in a load of trouble.

If I don't tell Percy, whether he survives or not, he, Chaos, and the knights will be furious and demand revenge. And Percy will probably hate all of us for the lost of all those people that the gods killed just because they were scared.

I made a decision, I would tell Percy. I don't know where the decision to that came from. Could it be that I still had feelings for him? That Calypso was right? I had no idea. All I knew is that I had to find him.

I was able to make it out of the throne room without being spotted. I almost made it to the elevator when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Ares.

He looked at me curiously. "Where did you come fro-" He stopped as he followed the direction I came from. His eyes widen as he figured it out and I knew I was dead.

"You little-" But he stopped because I just did the most stupidest thing ever.

I kneed him in the groin and as he was bending down in pain I grabbed an object and bashed him in the head, knocking him out.

I ran faster and when I got into the elevator a million thoughts ran through my head.

1. Figure out not to get vaporized since I knocked out Ares and he knew I had spied on them.

2. I had to figure out away to follow Percy without being seen.

3. Warn him about the bombs.

4. Actually I was still working on that part.

I ran out of the building and towards the apartment building where the Hunters were. I had a plan to follow Percy: By following Thalia.

The room she was staying in door was open, so that meant she hasn't left yet. I saw her bag on the bed but no sign of her. Moving quickly, I dropped the object in her bag.

"Annabeth?" I someone asked behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Thalia coming out of the bathroom. She was giving me a look but it didn't seem like she saw me put the object in her bag. "What are you doing here?"

Thinking quickly I said, "I just…uh wanted to wish you good luck on the mission."

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you already do that?"

I shrugged innocently as possible. "Never hurts to do it twice."

She laughed a little and we gave each other a friendly hug. When she finally left I took out my laptop and opened it. The screen was green until a dot appeared.

The object I put in her bag was a tracking device I found in the laptop. It was in the shape of the symbol on the laptop.

With the tracker working I put on my hat and began following her and the rest of the group.

Percy POV:

I decided to approach where Craig was by going underwater. I was pulling Richard and Adriana while Kasey was holding onto Thalia and Bob so that they could also breathe underwater. Armar, since he had no lungs, swam behind us. The Hudson River god was holding back the sea monsters, but they were tough creatures.

So far we didn't run into any trouble. The battle had already started a few minutes after we went into the river, and from Zekk said, they were already pushing them back. Arthur was commanding an air group of Cobras and Semtis and had already eliminated half of AA forces.

I finally pointed upward and Kasey and I started to pull the rest up to the surface. After getting up to dry land and making sure everyone was okay, we started heading over towards the building where are target was at.

We finally reached our destination. It was the Columbia University building. I noticed a helicopter being prepped up for take off. And walking towards the building was Craig by himself.

I was about to say move up when a roar came from behind us. It was a Balimok with two more behind it. The lead one charged but I fired a gust of wind at it, causing it to fall on its back.

"You guys go. Continue the mission!" I said to the others as I drew out my sword.

"Are you sure?" Asked Bob.

"Positive. If Craig escapes, then we lose our only chance to take out their best commander. I'll catch up with you soon. Now go!" As they ran off towards the University I looked at the monsters.

I heaved a big sigh thinking how much I hate these things and charged.

Thalia POV:

It took us awhile but we finally found the right room. There was Craig (A/N: I've already described him so I won't do it again). Next to him were those worker monsters, an Orugung, wearing a pilot uniform.

Craig gestured him I guess to the helicopter. He then turned at us, arms at his side, his body relax, and his face calm. He didn't even reach for his weapon, which made me uncomfortable. The others and myself drew our weapons.

Finally he spoke. "Ah, a team to eliminate me while your forces distract mine. And consisting of a Hunter, demigods, Knights, and a…Kain?" He raised an eyebrow. "No matter. You people are no match for me."

"Wanna bet?" Bob said and then charged him. But Craig fired lighting from his fingers and flung the son of Ares against the wall, knocking him out.

Then he raised his hand at us and I felt an invisible force hit me. We all slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. I was okay, along with Armar, Richard, and Kasey, but Adriana was out cold.

Craig then made a gesture with his hand. All of a sudden, Armar cried out in pain as his left leg was suddenly twisted. He was sent up and smashed against the ceiling and crashed onto the floor.

"As you can see, my powers and skills are far beyond yours." Craig said as he raised his hands. "Now, stand down."

Lighting came from his fingers again and headed straight towards Richard. I jumped in the way and grabbed the lightning with my hands. Slowly the lightning got smaller as I absorbed it.

When I finally absorbed all of it, I looked at him and smiled. "Not the best power to use against a daughter of the Lightning God."

Craig didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out his sword, allowing me to have a good look at it. The blade was long and skinny and had no cross guard on it. The odd part of it was the grip. Half of it was bent, making him hold it in an odd way (A/N: Its like Count Dooku's lightsaber from Star Wars).

We spread out a little so we could charge him from different directions. Richard charged first with Kasey following and myself after her. He blocked Richard's attack easily and pushed him back. Then he swung his sword so hard at Kasey's shield, she lost her balance. He came at her and dodged an attack from her trident and slashed her in the arm. She winced in pain and he used that to blast her back against the wall next to Bob, sending her into unconsciousness too.

I attacked him with my spear, but he parried that attack. I tried to slam my shield against him, seeing how it's magic wasn't working on him. But he simply grabbed it and tossed it aside, then shoved me away.

When he did that Richard tried to bring his hammer down on him. But Craig knocked it out of his hands and then blasted him with lightning, making him crash on top of a table on the other side of the room.

I just got my spear up in time to stop his attack, but he was using his strength to lower my weapon. I was using everything I had to get an advantage. Suddenly when my weapon was down enough, he slashed my left arm and then my right leg and followed it up with a kick to the jaw. I was sent flying and hit my head against the floor, causing me to pass out.

Annabeth POV:

Don't ask me how I got here just know that I did. I had just arrived to see Thalia pass out on the floor. Craig was walking over to her with his sword raised.

Still invisible, I took out my dagger and charged at him swiftly. He still hadn't noticed me so I thought I would get a lucky shot. Then he turned towards my direction with his hands raised. Suddenly I was floating in the air.

A smile formed on his face and looked at me even though I was invisible. "A valiant effort child." He said as he raised me higher. "But Futile!" And I was slammed hard against the floor.

Just before I passed out I saw Craig turn his attention to the door as a shadow appeared.

Percy POV:

I was able to take down those three Balimoks easily. When I entered the room I saw Craig putting his sword away and all seven of my team members on the ground unconsciousness.

Wait, seven? A few feet away from Craig was Annabeth on the ground. How did she get here? It also looked like she was trying to stay awake.

I didn't have time for her, yet seeing her hurt made me angry for some reason. Anyway I kept myself calm and looked at my opponent.

"Percy Jackson." Craig said in a mockingly friendly way.

"Craig Demurg." I said with a monotone voice.

"Its great to see you again Percy. Now I can be the one to kill you." He then fired an invisible blast at me. But I simply raised my hand and stopped it.

He lifted up a couple of tables and threw them at me. I merely conjured up some water and knock them aside.

He lifted huge amounts of rocks from outside and flung them at me. I created a tornado around me and blew them away.

His last move was firing lightning at me, but I deflected it. He fired another round, with me absorbing it this time.

As the lightning shrunk in my hand I said casually, "This is getting us nowhere."

Craig only said, "It appears this contest cannot be decided by our powers." Then he pulled out his sword. "But by our skills with our swords."

He raised his sword, ready to fight. Riptide flew from my pocket into my hands, then I clicked on it and it changed into its sword form.

He jumped in the air at the same time I moisture traveled. Before you could even blink, our swords collided. We jumped back from each other and we struck again. This time I pushed his weapon back and jumped over him. He spun around quickly and swung his blade at me, forcing me to defense. I was being pushed back towards the wall. But instead I jumped on the wall then towards the ceiling grabbing one of the ceiling lamps, and then landed on his left side. I lunged at him but he stopped it. So I spun around and struck again, forcing him on the defense.

I could tell he was tiring, but I couldn't find any openings. Finally our blades hit each one another with us trying to push the other back.

Then Craig smiled. Moving quickly, he pointed his hand to the ceiling. I saw it cracking and it along with the stuff on top of it, fell.

Right on top of Annabeth.

Forgetting about my opponent, I ran towards her with great speed. I grabbed her and jumped away from the falling debris.

When the noise stopped I heard a helicopter taking off. That meant Craig got away. But right now I was seeing what the status here was. I think Thalia, Kasey and Bob are on the other side of this wall of rubble. But as long as they have the pearls, which will send them back to the Empire State Building, they'll be fine.

On the side I was on were Annabeth, Armar, Richard and Adriana. Armar seemed to have fixed his leg, but the other knights were still out cold.

"Percy?" said a weak voice.

I looked down and saw Annabeth trying to get up. She had a huge bruise on her head and seemed like she was going to pass out soon. I ran to her and bent down next to her.

"Hey, don't worry everything will be alright." I said but I think she was trying to tell me something.

"Percy…Gods.…Automatons…..Bombs." She said before she passed out.

It only took me a few secs to figure out what she meant. Fear and panic filling inside me, I took out my space phone and opened it.

"Zekk? Zekk, do you read me?" I said.

I soon heard a voice speaking over what sounded like battle noises. "Percy, Zekk here. We have them on the run. They've already are in their transports and-"

"Forget about them. Listen the automatons have bombs inside and are rigged to explode!" I shouted through the phone.

"What?"

"Automatons are rigged. Get everyone away from them. Do what you can, just hurr-"

The line went dead. At first I was confused until I heard a giant explosion coming from the east. I looked out a window and could see dozen column of smoke rising into the air. Dread filled me as I tried not to think about how many people were killed.

Suddenly my phone started to beep. I frantically took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"(Cough) Percy…(Cough, Cough) Zekk here."

I felt some relief when I heard his voice and others in the background. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah luckily we decided to put most of the automatons up in the frontlines along with some tanks. The tanks managed to protect us from the blast, so only a few received serious injuries. The rest only have some cuts and bruises or is knocked out. But the other ones…" He started to trail out after that.

I sighed. We weren't prepared for this. And the gods tried to kill us. We would deal with them later.

I finally spoke back into the phone. "Have everyone fall back. Take everyone, the wounded both knights, legionary, troopers, any of the mounts, even the dead. Take them all back to the buildings we're staying at. Be as discreetly as you can be. I call in some transport to help you."

"Got it." Replied Zekk and the line went dead. I heard noises on the other side of the debris. It was Thalia, Kasey and Bob. I heard them activating their pearls and heading back to the Empire State Building.

I let out some air that I didn't know I was even holding. I looked and saw Armar already had Richard and Adriana in his arms.

Then I looked at Annabeth. I couldn't just leave her here. The Primordial god's army may come here and who knows what they might do to her. Also I didn't know if the Olympians caught her spying on them. And she did warn me about the bombs

So I picked her up bridal style, and making sure I was touching Armar, moisture traveled us to the buildings where Zekk and the other knights were coming too.

**Well what do you think? Please review.**


	26. Sorry and Forgive

**This. Is. It. Enjoy and please remember to review. It may be short but it's worth it.**

Chaos POV:

I finally reached the throne room on Olympus, alerting no one of my presence. Keeping a calm form (as calm as I can be after what just happened) I walked onto them while they were having some discussion about something random. They stopped when they finally noticed me.

"Chaos…what um, an unexpected surprised." Zeus said.

I merely smiled. "I was in a bit of hurry and had to deal with some unexpected things."

Zeus tried to act innocent. "What kind of unexpected things?"

I rolled my eyes. "Many of my knights were killed. Apparently by _your_ _automatons!_"

They froze as I soon had them in my control. Slowly I had them rise up from their seats. Then I turned them to mortal size so they could look at me directly. I could literally see the fear on their faces.

"Kneel." I ordered and they did. I walked to them and began to pace from one person to the other. "You are nothing but insects beneath my feet, I am shocked I even aloud you guys to stay in charge."

They said nothing only continued to stare in horror.

I continued. "I leave you guys in charge, give you a chance to rule this world with kindness and strength. I kept my own children back from destroying you, turn my attention away on other planets and how do you repay me. You have mortals pray to you for simple help and then ask them to do deeds, terrible ones sometimes, just for your own amusement. You focus on your own selfish needs first. You kill, torture, or ruin lives of those who upset you on a simply reasons. You don't even care about your own children most of the time.

I read through their memories and released Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, Demeter, and Artemis, but I still kept them human size.

"Those I just released are the ones who voted against your idea and for that I am grateful in their effort to make you see what you just did was unacceptable." I said. "I'll let you go for now since I must focus on my own children. But, if you ever do that again or something like it against my knights, some of them your own children or me again, and I'll make you regret it. Understand?"

Zeus finally was able to speak. "Y-yes. Please…l-let us go."

Narrowing my eyes I raised them into the air and threw them against their thrones. As I slowly started to shimmer away from Olympus I said this warning with a dangerous tone.

"Don't mess with Chaos."

Percy POV:

I told everyone (with some defending from Armar since he was awake at the time) to leave Annabeth alone, since she warned me. I told Zekk to take care of the wounded and prepare ceremonies for the dead. I wanted everyone to rest up for awhile before we talked about the situation.

I carried Annabeth to a private room and put her down on the bed. I pulled up a chair and looked at her since I had nothing better to do. The sun was coming through the window and reflected off her skin and hair. I had to admit that even though after 500 years she still looked beautiful. The way the light makes her skin shine and her blonde hair look brighter was just amazing,

I saw her head move and her eyes flutter as she regained consciousness. She looked at her surroundings before asking, "Where am I?"

"In one of the buildings that the knights have occupied." I replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Great as usually I suppose." She said. "Though I could be better."

"That's good." Then I asked, "So how did you find out about the bombs?"

She looked sad when I asked that but explained anyway. I laughed at the part about her run in with Ares and she giggled too.

When she was done explaining I asked her a difficult question. "Why you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Warn us. You could have just left the room when they were done and acted like nothing happened. Why?"

Her face went down and she looked like she was about to cry. In fact, I could see tears forming in her eyes. My body on autopilot I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her into a comforting hug.

I heard her whisper loudly, "I'm sorry."

"Hey." I said. "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

Her head was now against my chest as she said. "No it's just that…" She hesitated a little. "…That Calypso told me about the demiTitans and how they were treated by their own parents. And how the Olympians killed some of them just because they were afraid of kids who never did anything to them. Now this. Trying to kill people who were once miserable and never did anything bad to them. And they were only doing it because they were scare of losing their power."

She took a deep breath before going on. "I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to see people who did nothing wrong get killed by their allies. I didn't want to lose my brothers, Mathew and Bobby. I-I didn't want to lose…you."

When she said that my eyes went wide and I looked down at her and she looked up at me. We moved a few inches away from each other, but I still had my hands on her. Soon our foreheads touched on another as I stared at those grey eyes that still had tears in them. Grey eyes that I once loved and maybe still loved. And then we did something that I hadn't done in a long time.

We kissed.

Soon my arms were around her waist while hers went around my head, moving through my messy hair. I haven't felt so good for a long time until now. I felt that in the world it was just Annabeth and myself.

We fell on top of the bed, me on top of her, still kissing. I would leave her lips every few seconds and kiss her face, trying to get rid of the tears.

Soon I was on her side, still kissing. When the time came for air, we parted, breathlessly. She laid her head against my chest again and fell asleep. I felt her chest moving lightly has she slept.

I felt my own eyelids closing. But before they did I kept remembering the two words I kept hearing her say.

"_I'm sorry."_

I finally understood what she was saying sorry for. Smiling softly, I leaned next to one of her ears saying, "I forgive you."

I think she heard me because I saw a small grateful smile appear on her face. I finally fell asleep, happy as I have been in over 500 years.

**Happy?**

**Review**

**Wacko12**

**P.S. For those who did not understand the concept, Percy realized that in a way, Annabeth has been saying sorry for when she broke up with him all those years ago.**


	27. Knighthood

**Okay another one.**

Zekk POV:

"We can't just let them get away with this!" Shouted Arthur. If he was so mad that he would show it, then he's serious.

Right now a couple of us were at a lounge room discussing about what to do about what just happened. Some people, like Arthur, wanted to attack Olympus and their forces. Others wanted to just abandon them and leave the island and let the Olympians fight the Primordials. They had other suggestions too but I told them we would wait for Percy and Chaos to return.

The door finally opened and Percy came in. He had a dull expression on his face. We were all silent as he grabbed a soda and sat on a chair. He looked at us and then started to speak.

"So from what it sounds like you guys just want to go and kick the Olympian's ass, right?"

"Hell yeah Percy, they killed at least 15 knights in that damn bomb trap of theirs. I'm not saying it dwindle our numbers greatly, but that's not the point." Said Eric.

"The point is that they attacked us with a cowardly move when we did nothing at all to them. And personally, I'm getting sick of defending them." Added Andy.

"We are not gaining anything by defending Olympus. As far as I'm concerned, the Primordial gods going after it is not our problem." Said Richard.

Percy put his head down and was quiet for a while. Then he finally looked up.

"Its our concern because they aren't after Olympus." He said

We all stared at him, confused looks on our faces.

"Their after the door on this island."

Some people gasped. I felt surprised as well. I mean, I knew there was a door on this island, but I didn't know they would try to go after it.

Percy continued. "Obviously attacking Olympus was just to distract us from their main objective. We form defenses around it while they have the rest of the island to themselves so they could search for it. Chaos informed me a few secs ago that he found which building its in. Now all we have to do is defend it. I would have told you sooner but with the threat of a spy, I couldn't risk it."

I looked at him before speaking. "Right now it doesn't matter what the Olympians did. If the Primordials somehow get that door open, they'll go right towards Chaos city, our home. We can't let that happen."

People said "yeah" and some nodded. All of a sudden a trooper, a major judging by his badges, came in.

"Sir you might want to have a look at this." He rolled out a map onto the table. At the bottom of the island were a whole lot of red dots.

"From what our scouts could tell, the whole entire army is massing there for an attack. But here and here." He said as he pointed somewhere on the Upper West Side and another spot on the Upper East Side. "On the west side is a big force but not as big on the lower part of the island. On the east side is what appears to be 20 to 15 Gazlus being lead by their commander Starcan and four Vanguard." Percy's face went dark when he heard the word vanguard, I couldn't blame him.

"Vanguard?" Asked Jared.

"The Vanguards are a group of different kind of warriors/monsters. They answer to their own commander and our very powerful." I answered. "If their masters sent them then they must want something. What's on the east side?"

The major thought for a minute before he suddenly remembered.

"At one of the buildings that's closer to our defense circle is where we hid the blade that contains Eros."

Percy sighed. "So they are after the door and getting Eros as a bonus."

"Probably. And the huge forces gathering on the lower part of Manhattan are a distraction."

"Well we'll have to be prepared too, without informing the Olympians." Announced Percy. "So what's the estimated time that they'll attack?"

"Best guess is by tomorrow." Replied the major.

Percy nodded. "Okay Andy, we still have enough knights. Pick 20 of them by tomorrow to defend the church that the door is in. I'll tell you which one it is when you're done. Also, don't be afraid to use traps on them ether and take a space mirror just incase. Arthur, you'll create eight small teams of five people to wander around those parts. They'll act as quick reinforcements. And inform the Djinn as well. I'll be with riding Blackjack to act as back up as well. Nick, I'll leave my dog in your care while you and Zekk lead our forces along with the Olympian's forces. Ed, you and maybe three or four more knights along with some troopers will get that blade somewhere safer. Is that clear?"

When everyone was done they headed outside to begin preparations. I stayed though, as did Percy who was in his own world.

"Percy." I said. He looked up at me. "If they did send the Vanguards then _he_ might be coming too, since he's the commander."

"I know." He said.

"If he does come and goes after Ed's group-"

"Then I'll deal with him Zekk. He is my responsibility and mine alone." Interrupted Percy. "And besides only you and Ed have faced him and came out alive, and you guys were half dead then. I doubt Ed will beat him, but I know he's more then capable of surviving an encounter with him. Now go, we have to prepare quickly."

I just nodded silently and walked outside, leaving Percy to think more.

(A/N: and here's the answer to another of your questions).

Annabeth POV:

I awoke happily, remembering what happened a few hours ago. I was the only one in the room at the moment but I didn't mind, I had to meet someone. So I got off the bed and began walking towards my destination, wherever that was.

Surprisingly, no one was walking about in the hallway. I guess this is the unused part or their preparing for something. I was just walking around, not knowing where to go. But for some reason it felt like I was being guided.

I soon entered a company president office, which was empty right now and the lights were off. I switched on the lights and I moved back, startled.

Sitting on the chair was Chaos who was looking at me. It/he was in male form right now, his eyes hidden by the hood.

Trying to be friendly, I said, "Hello Chaos. I was actually hoping I could ask you something."

Chaos responded, "I know that, that's why I guided you to this room. Also I wanted to thank you for telling Percy about the bombs. Though we did lose knights, it would have been worse. Now what is it you need to ask?"

I took a deep breath and did a quick daughter of Athena thinking, trying to decide what I was doing is what I truly want.

Finally, I spoke. "Ever since I learned about the gods, I've, like many other demigods, have dealt with for whatever cruel things they've done to people in the past and present. But, with what has been happening these past few days, both to me personally and to others, I've just have had enough."

Chaos rested his chin on his hands. "What exactly are you trying to say child?"

I looked up at him, determination in me as I said these words. "I want to become a knight."

He didn't look startled by my request. Instead, he raised his head up, allowing me to his eyes.

The part that surrounded the pupil was pitch black, like the rest of his skin. The pupil was pure white, but changed to different colors every few seconds. I stared at them and somehow, I felt like I was staring into the universe, seeing all the horrible and beautiful things that it holds. I had no idea how often Chaos let people see those eyes, I was mostly concerned if it was a good or bad thing.

He got up and walked towards me. He stopped a few inches away from me before speaking.

"To be a knight is no simple task Annabeth. My knights are not like the Hunters, who wander the lands with their goddess. Nor are they like the campers, who come and go to their camp. The knights are people who have left their old life; ether being abandoned or feel as if they have no purpose in life. We are more organized, have our own island with our own city, where they call it home. We fight a secret war, once concealed from the Olympians. We take secrecy very seriously, for all the knights have hidden parts of their lives they do not wish to share. But what we take even more seriously over secrecy is trust. Do you know what I mean by trust Annabeth?"

I hesitated, hoping I wouldn't say the wrong thing. "I believe so. And I'll be loyal to you. I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

Chaos just stared before speaking. "I am not asking for your loyalty nor have I asked that from the others. And do you really understand what I mean by trust, or how the gods have used it? When the gods ask for your loyalty and trust, what does that usually mean? Does it mean that you will do what they say? To do things you might not agree with or things so horrible that they do not wish to be the ones to get in trouble? Ask you to make other lives miserable? Or sacrifice yourself, by fighting for them or some other thing? Or even asking you to destroy what you once had with someone, or leaving a friend to die? Tell me is that what they mean in trust and loyalty?"

I didn't say anything. Because what he said was actually right. I remembered on my first quest, how Ares used Percy and I to retrieve his weapon from the Tunnel of Love, so he wouldn't be embarrassed. Or like when Aphrodite used me and others in the past and made there love live miserable, just for her own amusement.

I just shook my head weakly.

Chaos then said, "What I mean by trust is that your fellow knights can trust you to help them in troubling times, both emotional and physical. That they can trust you to be there when they need you. To not abandon them, to stand by their side towards the bitter end. And so that you can both remember and honor them when they pass into the Void. I need to trust you to not leave us vulnerable to the enemy, to use all your willpower not to succumb to the pain they give you. Also that we can trust you to fight for what we believe in, and if you disagree, to tell us that so that we may help you understand or to let you know that your opinion counts. That is what I mean Annabeth when I say that we value trust. So can the knights, your brothers, I, and Percy trust you?"

I just looked up at him, now understanding what he meant. "Yes." I said with all my strength. "You can trust me."

Chaos nodded. "Then let us begin."

Suddenly I was no longer in the room; hell I don't think I was on Earth anymore. All around me was space, stars and planets that I've never seen before. It was amazing.

"Annabeth Chase." Said a powerful voice. It sounded like male and female. I realized it was Chaos. But I couldn't see him. Unless…I'm inside Chaos.

Replying I said, "Yes?"

The voice spoke. "Do you swear to uphold your duties as a knight?"

Guessing this was the oath, I responded, "Yes."

"Do you swear to protect our secrets, fight against those who would destroy worlds and the lives on them?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to fight alongside your fellow knights and help them at their time of need?"

"Yes."

Suddenly I felt someone tap my left shoulder then my right shoulder.

"Then I, Chaos the creator of the universe, the master of the Void, the first being, dub you, Annabeth Chase, a KNIGHT OF CHAOS!"

Suddenly I felt millions of things of me happening. The first was that my Hunter abilities left me, making me a normal demigod. Then I felt huge amount of power, the likes of which I've never felt before, flow into me. My body felt better then before. Old wounds healed, my strength and speed increased, my stamina was stronger, even my intellect increased.

But then I saw things. A thousand of different images all jumbled together. It was very confusing.

Soon I was back in the room with Chaos, who was smiling down at me. "Congratulations." He said.

I looked at my clothes and saw that they changed a bit as well. Instead of my silver hunter outfit that was over my red shirt, I wore a dark blue jean jacket. My brown shorts were a darker brown. Only my sneakers and shirt were the same. Also around my neck was the star that all knights wore.

I only had one question. "What were those images I saw right now?"

Chaos replied. "That was the Void, or a void vision as the knights like to call it."

My eyes widen in shock. "The Void?"

Chaos nodded. "Similar to when demigods have vision in dreams, the void vision is a vision that knights have. It's a vision of an event happening in the past, present, or future that helps them with something that there thinking of. Though it seems like a couple of minutes, in the real world no time has past once you come out of it. All knights have practice controlling them and can now use them at will. Some have even been able to use it to increase their senses and have even been able to see things that other can't. Can even see through the lies that people say. Percy was the first person to master it fully in the shortest amount of time. Speaking of, the knights are preparing for something. Go find Percy and he'll fill you in. I have no doubt you guys will be spending more time together now."

Smiling, and trying to conceal a blush, I bowed and started walking back to the room I was in. While walking some knights were out and moving. Those who saw me ether stared, didn't bother to acknowledge, or give small smiles and waves. A few said, "welcome" and "thanks for warning us about the bombs".

I passed the room where Mathew and Bobby were hanging out. When they saw me that had faces of surprised, which was soon replaced by huge smiles. I couldn't help but smile too. I guess in reality, they were my true siblings. True they were half siblings and I had other siblings from my mom's side. But they were the only ones from my dad's side, which made me feel guilty knowing that he died thinking I didn't love him.

I finally came back to the room, only to find Percy suiting up. When he saw me he had a look of surprised on his face and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he gave a small grateful smile and embraced me in a soft hug, which I returned happily.

After a few minutes we detached and looked at one another again. Percy, his smile a little bit bigger said, "Well now that you're in, I should fill you in on things right now."

Thalia POV:

I was walking with some hunters, well more like limping after my fight with Craig, looking for Annabeth when I saw Artemis lying chair, looking very weak.

"My Lady!" I shouted as I and my fellow hunters ran towards our goddess. "Are you okay?"

She panted a few seconds and caught her breath. Then she spoke. "I am not Thalia. I just felt one of our sisters leave the Hunt."

My eyes widen. Who would leave the Hunt? And at a time like this? "Do you know who my Lady?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No I do not, but lets not worry about that right now. The whole entire armies of the Primordial gods are gathering at the lower part of Manhattan, preparing a huge strike from there. The attack is supposed to happen sometime tomorrow. Everyone is going there to fight against it, leaving only a few to defend Olympus. I've had orders for you right now, but let me rest first."

I could tell she was suffering from something else, but I didn't want to push her, goddess or not.

But I couldn't help but feel that the person who left the Hunt was Annabeth.

**Please review.**

**Also I'm planning of making Nico's and Adriana's love a forbidden one. If you don't understand then read chapter 21. I'll make their relationship more openly at the end of the story and in the sequel (yes there's going to be a sequel). Another thing is that going over the next chapters, there will be four more chapters left in the story.**


	28. The big boys come out

**Okay here we go.**

Nico POV:

I kept trying to get Adriana's attention (Without getting others to notice) but she wouldn't listen. Did I do something wrong? I think it was from what happened during their assault. Apparently they automatons were hit and for some reason, exploded. Many knights were killed but I was just trying to comfort her.

When we got somewhere where we could be alone, I quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the rear back of the forces.

"Okay now tell me what's troubling you." I said. She just looked down, her eyes dark with sadness.

"I" She said before taking a breath "I can't tell you. It might break your heart."

I looked at her with a concerned face. "I'm already worried about you. So why don't you tell me."

She bit her lip and looked around making sure no one was listening. "We found out that.. that the gods were the ones that made the automatons explode."

I don't know how I kept control of my voice when I heard her say is, because I was shock as Cerberus is terrified on bath day, and let me tell you he is terrified of that.

I asked, "Why would they do that? And how did you find out?"

She looked like she was going to cry. "I can't answer the second question but the reason why is because I think they feared that we would try to destroy them. We lost many knights, one of them was a close friend of mine." (A/N: it wasn't Emily, Arthur's student) tears were now sliding down her face.

I pulled her in to hug her. As I did I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Really."

She moved her head away from chest so she could speak. "I know you didn't. And I don't blame you ether. It's just that the knights are thinking about not coming to the camp as often as we originally planned. I wish you could become a knight so that we could be together more."

"Me too." And I meant it. I mean I know other girls, but she made me feel different. I never knew my mom. Bianca was my sister and the others were just friends. But Adriana made me feel good, like she was the one thing I've been missing all my life.

I asked her. "What about those bases you guys have? Could we meet at one of those places?"

She got out of my hug to think. "I think so. Yeah, there is one-"

An explosion interrupted her. We saw smoke up ahead where our forces were.

I turned to her. "Tell me later. Right now we should help the others."

I grabbed her hand and we ran towards the battlefield.

Annabeth POV:

"Okay all reinforcement teams are in place and Andy and his team have the church defended. We have the blade so get ready to move." Ed said through his space phone to Percy.

I had been picked as one of the knights to go with Ed to bring back the blade. You don't want to even know how shock I was when I learned there was an immortal in there. It was even more shocking when I learned that Arthur was a son of Artemis.

Anyway some people didn't think it was a good idea to let me on this mission since I was literally brand new. But Percy vouched for me saying that my skills and weapons would be useful (also he didn't want me to be spotted by the other demigods and hunters).

The other three knights were my brothers and a daughter of Hecate named Thea, who seemed pretty excited of working with Ed, but right now she was waiting outside. We had two trooper squads set up recon positions on high buildings a few blocks from the one we are in. We had two other troopers in here with us named Gear and Twist (A/N: you remember them from chapter 21?). The mini vault containing the blade was hidden in a lounge room on the eighth floor of a hotel.

I saw hidden behind a curtain some kind of bomb attached to the wall. I looked at Gear. "There's a bomb on the wall over there."

He nodded. "Yes we had this whole entire floor rigged with bombs that would go off ten minutes after the enemy enter the floor. We disabled it though so we could get in, but I could set them off with this device." He waved a small control device in his hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the explosion destroy the vault?"

Gear just shook his head. "The vault and the blade are both made from Chaos's essence. A mere explosion from a bomb wouldn't even scratch it."

"Enough you two. Twist contact the recon team to give a final report and head on back." Ordered Ed.

Twist, who was standing by the door gave a nod and clicked on his comm. "Recon team, this is Twist. Give me one more view and head on back, over."

"Recon team here. We have detected enemy air attack force a half a mile away. My ground team reported seeing two ground enemies heading in your direction. I've already them to fall back to you guys over."

"Understood. Do not engage, I want you to fall back, got i-"

He stopped talking when a loud noise was made. It sounded like a war horn. The sound would appear ever few seconds. I felt a cold chill crawl up my back every time I heard it. I looked at the others and they also had scared looks on their faces. Ed's face was a little bit calmer, though he did seem unease.

Twist talked back to the recon team. "Recon team get out of there now. We just heard a noise coming from your direction over."

"Copy that. We don't see anything but we're-" The other side stopped speaking all of a sudden. Twist kept speaking into it, trying to get a response, but all he got was static.

I snapped out of my daze when Ed put the vault into my hands as he spoke. "Listen. Now we know that _he_ is coming. I've ordered Thea to take her men and hide somewhere while we go down to meet her. The enemy is probably going to come here so I'll hold them off. Annabeth, you and the others go and regroup with Thea and head back to the defense circle. Keep a hold of this vault. I've already informed Arthur and the other reinforcement teams to meet with you. Hopefully the ground recon team will catch up with you. Now move."

We were about to go when all of a sudden something blasted the door down, Twist with it.

"Twist!" Gear shouted and was going to run to him but was stopped by Ed as a figure came out of the smoke.

He basically looked human. He had a small amount of tan skin and his body was well built. He was at least 2 meter tall. He wore dark blue and black armor over his legs, feet and chest and round shoulder pads. The only thing he had on his arms was a pair of bracers. In his right hand was a mace with odd shaped spikes on it. In his left hand was a shiny sword that seemed to glow with energy.

The only non-human thing was his face and his back. He had smooth black hair that went down to his neck. His eyes were yellow and were slit like a large wild cat. When snarled, it showed his teeth, which were razor sharp. On his forehead were two small horns that pointed up. On his back were two large black wings that looked like angel wings. On the sides they had small spikes sticking out. To make it short, he looked like no one could beat him.

All of a sudden Gear started firing is automatic rifle at him. But the being just started spinning spreading his wings out. The wings were actually deflecting the bullets, like they were made of steel. He got closer and closer to Gear who was still shooting. Then he stopped and I guess slashed the trooper in the waist with his wings. Then he knocked Gear aside, sending him crashing onto a couch.

The being turned his attention back to us, with a calm face on. Mathew and Bobby had their weapons out and were in front of me, nervous looks on their faces. Ed had a calm face and pulled out his Spaniard swords. The enemy noticed his look.

"You don't seem surprise to see me Ed." How did this guys know his name?

Ed responded. "We knew you would come Raphael. You never could resist a challenge."

The being named Raphael just smiled. "Just like old times." Old times? What is he talking about?

Ed snarled. "Don't you dare bring that up you traitor." Traitor? Okay now I'm really confused.

Ed stood in front of the three of us. "You three go out the other door. I'll keep him busy."

Mathew looked like he wanted to complain. "But-"

"NOW!" Yelled Ed. We did as he said and ran through the other door, leaving Ed behind with that powerful opponent.

Holding the mini vault in my hand I asked. "So who was that guy? And why did Ed call him a traitor?"

They didn't say anything, only had grim looks on their faces. I decided not to push the subject anymore.

We finally got outside where we saw Thea and her four troopers run up to us. She had red brownish hair and blue eyes. She was a wearing a light blue shirt and long jeans. She had a gauntlet on her right arm. It was the same color as her hair and the part that covered the top part of her hand had a dozen balls sticking out half way.

She came up to us, worry on her face. "What happened? Where's Ed?"

I took a breath before telling her. "At the lounge. We lost our two troopers and Ed is fighting someone named Raphael."

Her eyes widen at the name. "We have to help him!"

Bobby shook his head. "No if we did then we would get in his way. Besides we need to get this blade somewhere safe."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't say anything. We didn't bother to wait for the rest of the recon team, assuming that they were already dead. Our destination decided we started to run towards the defense line.

(On the Upper West Side).

Andy POV:

We had placed bombs in every route the enemy might take. I had a total of 20 knights excluding myself here with me. The church was actually a huge Cathedral on Amsterdam. Two knights already found where the door is and so now all we had to do was hold it until Chaos could move the door somewhere else.

All of a sudden a scout yelled that he spotted them coming down from the north side of Amsterdam. So moving quickly and quietly, we hid in the buildings. I walked up to the scout. "How many?"

"300 orgs in full armor and walking in rows of 6." The scout said. "And their carrying World War II FG42 guns and M1-Garand rifles with bayonets attached. They also have sword strapped to their waist."

I grimaced when he said that. We weren't actually prepared to deal with guns and so many of them too. But to keep my men's morale up, I said, "And I thought this would be a challenge."

"Well you might get it Andy. Look at the front of their line." The scout said and handed me the binoculars.

I looked through them and at the front I saw four Urk'kais and in front of them was the second Primordial. He wore the armor that Arthur described him wearing. His skin was paled and he looked like a mortal in their late 50's. He had shiny grey hair that was smoothed and combed back. He had eyes of a lion.

It was Chronos, the Primordial God of Time.

Now we had a problem. We weren't prepared to deal with a Primordial. I got an idea and tapped Sarah (A/N: She first appeared in chapter 20) on the shoulder.

"Sarah you're the smallest of us so you can sneak back to the Cathedral. Get there and contact Chaos through the space mirror. Tell him that Chronos is here. We'll hold them off."

She nodded though she looked worried. Once she was gone I looked at the others. They all had their weapons out and determined looks on their faces. Taking a deep breath I gave the order.

Bombs soon went off exploding all around the orgs killing some. The rest had their weapons out, shouting in confusion and shock.

I pulled out my bat and axe and let out a loud battle cry, followed by the others.

Ed POV:

Raphael let out a loud cry as he flew and charged his mace held high. I rolled to the side and when he landed I tired to slash him with my swords. But he used his wing as a shield and then lunged his sword. I stopped it but he kicked me in the chest. I staggered back a little but recovered and swung my sword at him. He deflected it so I followed it up with a kick to the face. He didn't flinch; instead he swung his mace at me, which I dodged barely. He clicked some button on the weapon making the spikes on it extend a few inches. One of them gave me a cut on my head.

I slid under his legs, got up and tried to stab him in the back. But he swung his sword so hard against my weapons that I fell on the floor, still gripping my weapons.

He brought his mace down but I avoided it. It left a hole in the floor. I swung both my swords (Which just to let you know are infused with Chaos's essence making them tougher) at him. He used his wings again to stop the attack and now we were trying to push the other back.

Unfortunately Raphael had more strength. I was flung back and my back hit against a window. He charged at me with his sword high and glowing with energy. I brought up my swords to block it. When he brought the blade down it created a huge explosion, knocking me through the hole it made and down towards the pavement.

I tried to grab whatever I could grab, but it only seemed to slow my fall. I finally blacked out when I landed on the roof of a car.

Gear POV:

I saw Ed get tossed outside. I had no idea if he was still alive and I was in no condition to help. The huge cut in my waist was too deep and I was losing blood fast. There was only one thing I could do to stop him or slow him down. I grabbed the detonator switch just as a shadow loomed over me.

I looked up and saw Raphael looking down at me, curious to see what I would do. I smiled under my mask and showed him the switch. Eyes widening he tried to make a run for it.

"For Chaos." I said as I flipped the switch.

Artemis POV:

I was leading my hunters against the enemy. The other gods were also taking part in this as well, both on ground, air and sea. I turned around a saw smoke coming from a building on the Upper East Side.

I was worried the enemy was attacking from there too that I didn't see a worg charging me. But before he struck a sword popped out of his chest killing him. The wielder was Nico who was fighting with a knight name Adriana I think.

Nico saw the smoke and then looked at me. I decided we should check it out. So I brought Thalia, eight other hunters and Nico and Adriana joined in as well and we began heading towards the Upper East Side.

Annabeth POV;

As we saw the smoke I was wondering if Raphael was dead or not. Thea suggested we should go back and look for Ed but I said that if we did we would waste time that he bought for us.

"We're wasting time now arguing when Ed could still be alive and needs help." Yelled Thea. Before we could even decide something made the ground shake. We had now idea what is was and we weren't planning on finding out.

A few minutes later we spotted two of the reinforcement teams. It was Arthur and his four students, Olmo, Sam the Cyclops knight, Armar, Eric, and Jared.

Arthur came up to us and asked. "Are you guys okay? And where's Ed?"

I told him that we were fine and that the blade was safe. As for Ed, we just said we had no idea.

The ground shook again; meaning whatever did it was getting closer. So Arthur gave out orders.

"Okay Kain, CJ, Emily, Joe and Ben will go with you guys. The rest of us will stay here and hold whatever is coming." We nodded and continued moving while the others stayed put and waited for the enemy.

Andy POV:

We managed to take a couple of them down thanks to the bombs and our surprise attack. But they regrouped quickly and started firing at us killing 9 knights already. Also Chronos, who disappeared, must have used his power to slow us down, letting his forces regroup.

From what I could see there were 62 of them and 13 of us. As I said this I dodge some bullets and slashed at an orgs face with my axe and brought my bat down on another. I picked up three bayonets and threw them at the orgs, impaling them in ether the neck or head. The knights took down 15 more but at the same time 4 more of us were killed.

After a couple of more minutes only 7 of us were left. We were corned between a building behind us and the remaining orgs in front of us, their guns pointing at us.

I was tired and one of the orgs managed to get a bullet into my left leg, but I wasn't going down that easy. I looked at the other knights. They had tired and grim looks on their faces but held their weapons strong. I smiled, if we were going down, we were going down fighting.

With that I threw my axe, killing an org and charged. But they opened fire and I fell to the ground as bullets went through me and my world went dark.

Sarah POV:

"Do not worry child, as soon as I am able to stop concentrating on transporting the door, I'll come to help."

As soon as Chaos finished speaking I thanked him and turned off the mirror. As I did I heard a noise that didn't sound friendly. I pulled out my sword and scanned the area.

Then a cry behind me was made. I turned around to see an Urk'kai with a sword charging at me. I dodged his attack and stabbed him through the chest. Another came at me so I threw the dead one at him. As he moved the body out of his way I chopped his head off.

I smiled after seeing what I accomplished until I felt something weird happening to me. My body felt heavy and slow, like time was slowing me down. Thinking of this my eyes widen as I realized who is doing this.

Then I felt something hit my right rib fast and hard. I slammed against a tree and my vision started to get foggy.

The last thing I saw was a powerful being walking into the Cathedral.

Eric POV:

I ducked as a car went over my head. The being were fighting is a vanguard named Bohrok.

You would have to stack two buses on top of each other to match his size. He wore fall grey battle armor. His helmet covered his entire face and had eight holes for him to breathe and see. He had horns sticking out on the sides of his helmet pointing straight.

Around his arms were long chains. Attached to the end of the chains were metal balls that he swung at his enemies. Right now he was using them to send cars and other objects flying at us.

Arthur and I were the furthest away from him, Arthur shooting explosive arrows and I using my sonic brass knuckles to bat aside falling projectiles. Sam was throwing objects at Bohrock while Olmo and Jared were trying to get closer to him.

I felt like something was above us. I looked up and saw Raphael land between Arthur and I. Realizing who it was, Arthur fired an exploding arrow at him, only to have it blocked by Raphael's wing. Then the traitor pointed his sword and fired energy from it. It hit the ground next to Arthur sending him flying. I tried to land a punch on him but he batted me aside.

I got up to see Raphael grab Arthur by the leg and then took him into the air to Chaos knows where. I would have gone after them but I had to help the others here. I just prayed to Chaos that Arthur would be okay.

CJ POV:

We kept running a few more blocks when we saw people coming. They were hunters along with that boy Nico, Adriana and their goddess Artemis. We couldn't let her see Annabeth or what she was carrying.

"Thea. Take them and your men along a different path. We can't let that goddess know about the blade."

She nodded and they went to the left while myself, Emily, Joe, Ben and Armar stayed to greet them. When they finally arrived. Artemis asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Why should we tell _you_ anything?" Snapped Emily.

Artemis just stared before asking, "You're with Arthur, aren't you?"

I was about to say yes when we heard a noise. We looked up and saw Raphael land on top of a building. His mace hanging from his waist, he had his sword in his right hand and in the other was…"

"Boss!" shouted Joe. Our eyes widen when we saw Arthur being held by he neck. Emily and Ben started shooting arrows at him, hoping to free Arthur soon joined by Artemis who I guess wanted to save her son and then her hunters joined in. But the arrows either didn't reach him or didn't hurt him. Then Raphael looked at our boss and thrust his sword through Arthur's body.

"NO!" Screamed Emily who had tears beginning to form in her eyes. Then Raphael threw Arthur at least 2 and half miles somewhere. Then he expanded his wings and flew off.

We were about go in the direction that he flew towards when we heard a hissing noise behind us. A large snake warrior was coming towards us. He had a large long tail instead of legs. He had four arms, two holding onto a spear. And his face was making hissing sounds as he came at us.

Chaos POV: (A/N: for those who wanted to see Chaos fight, you're going to love this and the chapter after this one that I'm working on.)

I had just reached the Cathedral after I used my powers to disintegrate those orgs who were rummaging through my dead knights.

When I got closer to the entrance I saw someone on the ground. My eyes widen as I realized it was Sarah.

I ran over to her too see if she was all right but it was too late. Her eyes were open but had a far away look in them and her entire right sides near her ribs were crushed.

I felt grief inside me. I was too late to save them, they trusted me to keep them safe and I failed them. I closed her eyes while saying, "Go child, be with your friends now."

After I pressed the star and her body turned to star dust I made my way towards the entrance, anger now inside of me.

I finally entered the room where the door was hidden. Two Urk'kais pointed their spears at me, but I fling them aside with a wave of my hand.

Chronos heard this and turned to face me, an evil smile forming on his face.

"Father." He said. "So good of you to come. I hope you finally decided to help your children this time."

I crossed my arms. "I came here to stop you Chronos."

He frowned at my response. "Do you even listen to yourself Chaos? You would keep us, the Primordial gods, your children, from taking back our rightful place as rulers of this world. You've rather have the Olympians in charge instead of us?"

I nodded. "Yes. Though I admit that they have done unacceptable things to the mortals and even their own children. They have managed to keep this world safe while you and the others, corrupted for your lust for power and vengeance, would just destroy it."

He laughed this time and slowly raised his arms. "Power. We are power father. As you will now experience!"

He released a wave of energy that collided into me. I was sent flying into the wall and landing on the ground hard.

Colonel Timothy POV:

I looked through the window of the A-130 at the battle below. We were pushing back the enemy well but we still had to soften up their heavy weapons.

Attack squad 2, go make pancakes out of those heavy guns." I ordered.

They were about to dive in when something blew them up. My eyes widen as I saw a black blob moving very fast. He even knocked down Zeus and Apollo who were fighting in the sky. As I saw the two gods plummeting to the ground the thing passed by my plane, nearly knocking us out of the air.

"Get the plane to maintain altitude. And someone shoot that damn thing down!"

"Maintaining altitude sir."

"The target is moving to fast sir, we can't get a lock on it."

Finally it stopped right in front of us. I realized it was the armored warrior that Zekk told about. He had his sword out and was riding on a black dragon.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

His red eyes not blinking, he said with an emotionless voice, "I am the Herald." And then his dragon released a huge breath of fire at us. The flame heated the metal a little but it cooled off quickly. I glared at him as he dived towards the ground.

"Light him up!" I said.

Annabeth POV:

We heard them before we saw them. Coming from above were Gazlus screeching loudly. They descended upon us with claws out and ready to kill.

"Go." Said Thea. "We'll cover you."

She raised her right hand up high, clenching it into a fist, with the gauntlet roaring with life. When the nearest Gazlu was in range, she fired a huge fireball that killed it instantly. She fired a smaller one at the second one, causing it to crash onto the ground, leaving a trooper to finish it off.

As the other troopers open fire, she turned back to us and yelled, "Go!"

I nodded and soon we ran. A few minutes later we spotted the Empire State Building. Just as thought we were in the clear. Raphael landed right in front of us. We stopped and moved back a few feet our weapons drawn.

He had an annoyed face. "I'm done playing with you weaklings!" And launched himself at us.

Before he collided with us, a huge gallon of water smashed right into him. I turned and saw Percy riding towards us on Mrs. O'Leary. He jumped off and pulled out Riptide.

Percy POV:

I was happy as ever when I saw them unharmed. A noise made me focus on my target. I saw Raphael getting up so I had to get my friends out of here.

"Get on Mrs. O'Leary, she'll shadow travel you to safety. She used it here so she won't be able to take you all the way to the defense circle, so I'm just warning you."

Mathew and Bobby got on her. Annabeth hesitated for a second before kissing me on the cheek for good luck. When they disappeared into the shadows I turned to face my enemy.

When he finally got up, Raphael spotted me and smiled. "Percy, it's been too long."

I glared at him. "Cut the smart talks Raphael. I'm here to make you pay for what did all those years ago. And I'm not holding back."

His smile got wider as he pulled his two weapons out. "I was hoping you would say that."

Chaos POV:

I wasn't knocked out but the attack was unexpected. I heard Chronos walking towards me, laughing.

"Oh I've waited a long time for this, Father." He said, as I stood up straight and glared at him. "Soon the world shall belong to the Primordials again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I raised my hands sending a powerful wave at him. He yelled in surprised and landed on his head, with his legs flailing in the air.

"It is true, you are my son." I said, as I got into a battle stance and made a 'bring it on' gesture with my fingers. "And as the parent, it is my job to stop you."

Chronos had a look of shock on him. He jumped into the air trying to escape. But I managed to stop him. Being so close to him I realized he was a few inches bigger than me. But that didn't really matter.

"If you are so powerful as you say you are." I told him as I took out my sword and activated the blade, which was a long skinny black blade with 13 yellow symbols on it. "Why leave?"

"You can't stop us father. Soon we will have what we seek and make our enemies suffer." He replied as a long mace appeared in his hand.

"You were always the cocky one Chronos. That will be your downfall." Then I lunged our weapons colliding. We stepped back and I glared at him while he laughed like crazy. Then we lunged at each other again.

**Well how was that? Review. Remember only three more chapters left.**

**Wacko12**


	29. An odd outcome

**Here are the final battles folks. Lets see who survives. The main battles are Percy vs. Raphael, Chaos vs. Chronos, and Colonel Timothy vs. The Herald. Review.**

Percy POV:

I created an earthquake to try and knock Raphael off his feet. Instead he just flew into the air, making me create six ice spears. I threw them at him, four missed but two managed to scratch him. He did a dive right at me so I raised Riptide to counter his attack.

Our weapons collided and we were at a stand still. While trying to get an edge at me Raphael said, "You fight a lost cause Percy."

I just responded, "You once fought for that cause too."

We stepped back from one another. I activated my shield and charged at him. He swung his mace at me, but I ducked just in time. I smacked him with the shield. I was going to stab him but he grabbed my arm and threw me against a car.

He lunged at me and bringing down his sword. I moved out of the way and managed to slash his right arm a little. Then Raphael did a spin, expanding his wings so he could slash me with them.

I jumped in the air and landed behind him and tried to stab him with my hidden ice blades. I managed to stab him in the side, the other blade missed. All of a sudden he grabbed my face while yelling, "I did once, until I saw the truth. If you keep fighting for Chaos you will never win."

He threw me back a couple of feet away from him. As I got up he was pointing his sword at me, energy filling up inside.

"Join the Olympians in extinction!" He yelled and fired.

I created a wall of water from a fire hydrant. It collided with the blast and created a huge explosion between us.

I used it as an opportunity to attack. I concentrated on having wind gather around my feet. Then I leapt and tackled Raphael, pulling out Riptide at the same time.

Our blades clashed against each other again. This time, Raphael took flight and tried to find an opening. Then he did a fast dived bomb while spinning. I just barely got out of the way, and turned around only to see him lunge at me again.

Colonel Timothy POV:

"Keep your eyes on him, don't stop." I ordered.

"Sir, we have to conserve ammunition." Said a gunner.

"Sir all nearby friendly are engaged, they can't help us." Reported the communication man.

"Copy that. Don't fire unless you're able too or have a clean shot. Keep your eyes open. And don't bring us to close to the city buildings. This plane wasn't made for maneuvering."

We were still chasing after this being who calls himself the herald. His dragon kept moving in different directions it was getting hard to keep up.

I would just ignore him for now, but someone who could take down two Olympians easily was someone I couldn't allow to live.

I spotted him going up higher. I told the pilot to lean a little to the side so the gunners could get a shot. But he dived back down so fast and close we nearly lost balance.

"Stabilize, stabilize!" I kept shouting. Once we were finally balanced again I asked, "Damage report?"

"We seem to be find. We lost some parts of the right wing though." Said an engineer.

Dammit. "Keep us in the air, but fly carefully. Keep tailing him, don't let him out of your sights."

Chaos POV:

We were still fighting, but I felt that Chronos was beginning to slack. He kept blasting waves of energy or throwing objects at me, all of them I blocked or deflected.

I sent a wave of gravity at him pushing him against the wall, crushing him slowly. He managed to break free but was trying to recover.

I used that opening and did a three flips in mid air. Then I brought my sword, filled with energy down on him. But he brought his mace up just in time.

The impact created a huge explosion, knocking us both out of the Cathedral. I got up, my sword in my hand, looking for my opponent.

All of a sudden I felt something. I raised my sword and heard a clang noise. Chronos must be accelerating time on himself, so he can go faster.

I held my sword in a defense position, ready for anything. I sensed him coming at me so I moved to the side. I jumped into the air when he came at me again. I managed to block an attack and almost touched him.

I finally had enough of his tricks. So when he was close enough, I slammed my fist down on the ground, creating a shockwave. It sent him flying and making him visible.

He got up with an annoyance all over his face.

"Now then Chronos" I said tauntingly. "Lets see if you can beat me without using your powers. Or are you all talk and nothing more?"

His annoyance turned into anger as he grabbed his mace and leapt towards me.

Eric POV:

Sam, Olmo, Jared and I were hiding behind a bus while Bohrok was busy looking for us by smashing everything in his way.

"Those weapons of his are stopping us from getting close enough too attack him. What should we do?"

I looked at our surrounding a came up with a plan. Olmo and Jared would sneak into one of the buildings. When the time was right they would jump onto his face. Then while distracted, Sam will tackle him, sending him down onto the ground.

We executed the plan. Sam used his Cyclops strength to lift the bus up, and chuck it at Bohrok. The huge Vanguard saw this, and smacked it to the side with his flail (A/N: If you read the description in chapter 28 then you'll see its like a flail).

I used my brass knuckles to deflect any incoming projectiles while trying to get near him. Then I heard a battle cry as I saw Olmo and Jared jump out of a window right on Bohrok's face. As the giant was trying to get them off his face, Sam slammed into his chest, sending him to the ground.

I climbed on top of a truck that was close to them. "Now!" I yelled and I jumped into the air as they got off of him.

I slammed my fists right into his chest, while creating a sonic boom at the same time. The impact was so strong that it crushed his armor and maybe his chest. I was guessing he was dead because his body went limped.

"Okay." I said breathlessly. "He's…. definitely dead. Now lets go help the others."

Joe POV:

We had taken cover behind some cars. The snake vanguard had already taken down Adriana, four of those Hunters (those girls never were good at close combat if you ask me), and right now had Armar trapped in his tail.

I could tell that Emily desperately wanted to get away from this fight and look for Arthur. Trust me, I wanted to do the same. But if we didn't kill this guy now, then we would never find Arthur.

So we decided to use a team move to finish him off. I threw two flash bombs, blinding him.

While he was covering his eyes and waving his spear wildly, Emily and Ben ran towards his sides. Then they fired arrows with rope attach to them, and then they magically wrapped around his arms. The two archers began to pull, trying to prevent him from escaping. Armar, who was now free of the tail, grabbed it and kept a firm grip on it.

But the enemy was strong and would have pulled on them if Artemis and her hunters hadn't fired arrows that kept inflicting pain on him. Also Nico summoned dozen of skeleton warriors to help Ben and Emily pull on the ropes.

While they were doing that, CJ and I were running towards a car. We jumped off the car raising our weapons high, ready to bring them down on the snake warriors head.

But he saw us and opened his mouth, and we couldn't stop our attack. Then all of a sudden, a sword came out of nowhere. It impaled so hard in the snake's chin that his mouth shut automatically.

CJ and I slammed his sword and my mace down on his head hard. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood started to come out of his mouth.

The others ran up to us to inspect our work. Ben said. "Well he's finally dead. I wonder who threw that sword?"

I pulled the sword out of the body and looked at it. When I finally saw the whole thing my eyes widen. "This is…"

Suddenly there was a noise behind us. We all turned with our weapons ready. But it wasn't a monster, it was…

"Arthur!" Emily shouted with look of relief on her face, but quickly turned into worry.

Our boss was limping towards us and his clothes were torn and dirty. He had bruises all over him. His right hand was covering the wound on his chest he received from Raphael.

He was about to collapse when, surprisingly; Artemis caught him and laid him against a car. She ordered everyone else to keep an eye out and check on the others while Ben, Emily, CJ and I ran up to them.

Ben and Emily, both being children of Apollo the God of Medicine, carefully removed his hands to see the wound. It appeared to have healed already. The hole was closed up but it still looked pretty bad.

"He must have put the wound into water to heal it, an ability from his father." Said Artemis (A/N: Arthur's father, Orion, is a son of Poseidon so he it would make sense that he could use some of his powers).

Ben took a look at it. "It isn't as bad now, but it might open again or get infected if we don't treat it right now." As he and Emily got to work.

CJ kept starring at Arthur's mom. The goddess looked like she was having an argument with herself and she kept staring at her son.

"You want to talk to him, don't you?" asked CJ.

Artemis looked at him. She hesitated before saying, "Yes I would, a private talk really. I feel terrible for abandoning him and forgetting him. I want to work things out with him."

CJ turned and looked at me, his gaze asking if it was okay. I guess since I was the oldest out of the four of us that made me second in command. I sighed and said.

"I don't know if you deserve it." I said to Artemis. "But we might as well give you a chance. For Arthur's sake."

Thea POV:

Okay things were not going so well. We had managed to kill at least a dozen of Gazlus, but one managed to kill a trooper and I didn't know how much strength we had left.

I just fried another one when I heard a louder screech from above. It was Starcan, his arms wide opened to attack. He landed between two of my troopers.

They fired on him, but he just stabbed them with his metal claws and tossed them aside. He saw me and was about to release a sonic blast and I was too tired to fire another fireball. Just before he fired a sword came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled out shit, pulled the sword out and flew away. I turned around and to my relief and joy I saw Ed walking towards us, a little beaten up but okay.

My remaining trooper ran up to us, while reloading his weapon. But from the sky was another Gazlu heading right towards us. It would have mauled the trooper when out of nowhere again, two shurikens impaled themselves into it's head.

It was Tristan, followed by four other knights. He had an eye patch over his destroyed eye, but looked pretty much happy to see us.

"I heard those things screaming more then I saw them. Good thing we got here just in time. What's the status?"

I, after helping Ed lay down said, "Raphael is here, along with some other vanguards. I don't know where Annabeth and her brothers are, but they have the blade and I think there almost to the defense circle."

Tristan let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. But against someone like Raphael, I don't know if the defense circle will be enough."

Colonel Timothy POV:

We were still chasing this tin head menace all the way towards the battlefield. Seeing the situation below, an idea formed in my head.

"Pilot, what's in front of us at the bottom?"

"It appears to be the enemy forces sir. Looks like the target is trying to get to the safety of his friends."

I smiled. "Okay, take the plane a little bit higher and fire all missiles. Hit or miss, we'll take out a good number of the enemy forces."

"Yes sir, changing altitude." Replied the pilot.

"Inform Maxwell to make no advance yet. Be prepared for bombardment." I told the communication man.

"Roger that."

We got a little bit higher until the whole army was in view.

"Gunners, lock on all targets and unleash a barrage of hell onto them." I ordered.

"Roger that, preparing to fire in three, two, one."

Out of nowhere, there was an explosion _inside _the plane. There was smoke coming inside the plane and I could see it outside, through the window.

"Pilot (cough) what the hell happened?"

The remaining pilot, the other was killed by the explosion, responded, "I don't know sir! It looks like the wires for the engine and the missile launcher were all mixed up. I'm having trouble keeping her in the air."

How the hell did that…the spy, I said to myself. He must have sabotaged the plane.

Cursing myself, I ordered, "Forget about the attack. Land us somewhere safe. Radio man, contact some escorts to help us land safely."

"I'm trying sir." Said the radioman. "But ether the comm. are destroyed by the explosions, or something jamming us."

"Keep trying. Focus on landing this thing pilot. I'm going to go back and look for survivors."

I was only half way there when I heard a roar. The Herald's dragon came at us from the front and breathed fire at the front of the plane. The flame, mixed with the sparked controls, created a small explosion, with the impact killing the pilot and the radioman.

I ran back to the controls, except there was really nothing left to control. The engine was nearly dead, the inside was smoking, fire was coming from the wings and I actually felt myself bleeding a little.

"If I'm going down, I'll go down the way I want too." I said, turning this thing called a plane straight towards the enemy lines.

Major Sergeant Mike POV:

I shot down three more Saxons before Riggs came up to me. We, along with Dan, DS, Bar, Tips and newest member Squad 12, Phantom, were up in the front lines, protected by destroyed cars and tanks.

"Mike." Riggs said his voice sounded like what he was about to say was bad. "I've just heard that Twist and Gears have been KIA."

My heart sank as I heard that two more of my men have been killed. But my grief is forgotten as I spot something coming from the sky.

It was Colonel Timothy's AC-130. It was on fire and plummeting towards the enemy forces. When it finally crashed and created a huge explosion killing many of the hostiles.

I just realized we lost our best commander when Lt. Colonel Maxwell called in. "All forces. The enemy is confused and weakens. Push forward; do not let the Colonel's sacrifice be in vain."

We did as he said and charged screaming. As we charged, I looked up and saw the armored warrior that the Colonel was fighting. I was about to call for an attack on him when he suddenly turned around and flew away from the island.

Now why did he leave his allies to die?

Chaos POV:

I jumped away from another car heading towards me. Chronos took the high ground on a building and was throwing objects at me while laughing wildly.

I lost my balance as a mailbox nearly crashed into me. I felt tired of dodging, time for me to end this.

I deactivated my sword and put it back onto my waist. Chronos threw another car at me. But this time I caught it, trapping it in a sphere in mid air. Slowly I spun it around and around. Then I spun it fast until I threw it right back at him.

The god of time scowled and jumped onto a smaller nearby building. I jumped there too landing next to him and activating my sword.

But he knocked it out of my hand with my mace and charged me. So I fired lighting from my hands at him. But he was using his mace to hold it back and get closer to me.

It was a standstill until, finally having enough of this, pooled in more power into my attack. The result was a wave that sent us both back. I managed to stop myself and then ran towards the edge of the building. I saw Chronos on the ground, groaning in pain.

Seeing an opening, I summoned my sword to my hand and landed on the pavement. Then I leapt into the air and brought my blade right onto Chronos chest.

His skin started to pale as he felt himself being drained. "What…what have you done?"

I looked at him emotionlessly. "This weapon was designed by me with my own essence. Created to specifically to capture you and the other Primordial Gods. You see the two glowing symbols?" I pointed the two out of the 13 on the blade. "It means two others have already been sealed into this blade, Gaia and Ouranos are in here. Yours and Eros shall soon join."

"I…impossible." Said Chronos. "Any weapon that has been infused with your essence can only hold one immortal."

I merely shook my head. "As I said, _I _personally forged this sword _entirely_ with my own essence."

His eyes close as his body turned into light and was sucked into the sword. I looked at it and another symbol began to glow.

Annabeth POV:

We were only ten blocks away from our destination because Mrs. O'Leary was too exhausted to shadow travel anymore. All of a sudden I heard a buzzing noise.

Coming at us was some kind of giant hybrid bug human. It resembled mostly a bee, with its color being yellow. It had four wings, two big ones pointing up and two little ones under them. It had two giant toes on it. It also had two fingers, excluding the thumb. It didn't have a stinger like bees do, but it did have three holes sticking out of both arms, like some kind of arm guns. From what I could tell it was 1 meter tall.

"It's Waisting!" Shouted Mathew, who had his crossbow out.

The being known as Waisting landed right in front of me, knocking me down and the vault rolling to the side. Mrs. O'Leary tried to pounce him, but he knocked her aside.

Mathew and Bobby attacked him but the vanguard starting shooting tiny needles from the holes in his arms. Bobby used his shield to defend while Mather went on offense with his cross bow. But not even that seemed to bother the attacker.

I saw my knife on the ground next to me. I made a grab for it, but when I touched the hilt, Waisting put his foot on it, making it impossible for me to move it.

I looked up and saw the guns on his arm turned into two bigger guns and fired even bigger needles. When they hit my brothers, they knocked them back a couple of feet.

I kept tugging at my knife but the blade broke off. I just froze disbelief as I looked at the remains. I couldn't believe that the knife, the one Luke gave me when we first met, the knife that I've always fought with, the knife that I've used to turn monsters into the dust, the knife that Luke used to destroy Kronos was ruined.

My thoughts were cut off and Waisting pointed his arm gun at me. The two holes turned into one big one.

Before he fired, Mathew shouted, "Annabeth!" who was trying to get up.

Suddenly, as if he remembered something, Waisting lowed his weapon and took off; he didn't even take the vault.

I just stared at him, trying to figure out what just happened.

Eric POV:

We finally spotted everyone else. I saw some hunters, Nico and Armar help the wounded. The rest were helping Arthur and I saw Thea, a trooper and to my surprise Ed, Tristan and some other knights.

We waved at them until we heard sound behind us. The others had looks of horror as they looked in our direction. Behind us was Bohrok, a little shaken up but alive nonetheless.

He raised his weapon at us and was about to swing it when all of a sudden he stopped. He froze and seemed to space out, like he was thinking of something.

Then he turned around and left, with us staring at him with clueless expressions.

Percy POV:

I turned the ground into ice, making Raphael trip. But he managed to do a flip in mid air and regain his balance. He flew at me again but I deflected his attack.

We were about to go at it again when I saw something come from the direction that Annabeth and the others went. It was Waisting, the vanguard mad scientist.

Fear gripped my heart as I visualized a dead Annabeth and Waisting with the blade. But instead his hand revealed nothing as he flew beside his commander.

He then whispered something into Raphael's ear, whose eyes widen and then nodded in satisfaction. He then turned to me and said.

"I would love to stay longer Percy, but it appears my mission is complete. I'll see you again." He then took to the air and flew away with Waisting and now Starcan following him.

I would have gone after them but my concern for Annabeth overpowered that desire. Quickly I moisture traveled towards where she should be.

I arrived at the defense circle to see a beaten but a still very much alive Annabeth, along with her brothers and Mrs. O'Leary. We embraced each other and gave a quick kiss.

When I asked what happened she explained about Waisting attacking them, breaking her knife then leaving without taking the blade.

I admit I was happy she was all right, but I felt uneasy. If they weren't after the blade, what were they after?

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Review and only two more chapters left.**


	30. The past and emotions

**In this chapter things get a little bit more emotional. Read and Review please.**

Annabeth POV:

We won.

With both Primordial gods captured, the army half destroyed, and most of commanders dead, Craig ordered a retreat back the Primordial God's stronghold (wherever that was).

The Olympians (under the watchful eye of Chaos) hosted a party for everyone, including the knights, who still didn't fully trust the gods after the whole automaton incident.

The troopers and legionaries were busy working one new ranks and the death of Colonel Timothy affected the troopers greatly.

I wasn't going to the party for obvious reasons so I decided to stay in the building where the knights were hanging out in. I was also thinking about my new life. About being a knight, going to live in this city on this island that all the knights live. The adventures I would have with all these people, Mathew, Bobby, Zekk, Arthur, Tristan, and Percy.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw movement inside the room I (and Percy) was staying in. I slowly opened the door and saw Percy sitting on the bed. He was looking at a picture with an unhappy look on his face.

Wanting to know what was wrong I asked, "Percy, you okay?"

Percy looked up at me with somber face. He sighed before saying, "Yeah I'm okay, just remembering old memories." He then lay down on the bed and put the picture to the side.

I didn't know what he meant, so I walked over and looked at the picture. The picture had 25 beings in it. Fifteen of them were knights. I only recognized a few, which were Percy, Zekk, Richard, Arthur, and Ed. Another person was Chaos along with a Djinn and slightly bigger and different looking Semti and Grig. There were two chaos troopers and a legionary. One of the troopers looked like all the others but the second one was the size of a small giant or maybe a few inches shorter. The being in the background was some kind of giant, except his body was made out of stone and wood. The last two were Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack.

They all had smiles or faces that you people usually have in-group photos, but what caught my attention was the biggest knight out of all of them. He looked human and had very toned muscles and had a kind face, a smile that showed you could trust him, eyes that burned with strength and loyalty.

He also had two black angel wings on his back.

My eyes widen as I soon realized who it was. I turned towards Percy, who still had a sad face on him. "Is this…?"

Percy nodded his head. "The commander of the vanguard, Raphael, was once a knight. He along with the other fourteen was one of the first knights. The Djinn was Shek's father, the first Djinn knight. The trooper was the first Chaos trooper; the other was the first super trooper (long story), and the first legionary is in there too. The Grig and the Semti were the first of their kind. They are different and much bigger then the rest of their kind now. We only take them out to fight when we are desperate, though Arthur is the only who can ride both of them, I'm able to ride only the Grig. And the person in the back is a Lagronite Giant; you'll meet them soon. And you already seen Chaos." Percy took a breath. "Those knights including myself were the best, no one could beat us. We were an inspiration to the others and Raphael was my closes friend at the time. Everyone loved him."

I felt like the next part I wasn't going to like. "What happened to him?"

Percy's eyes darken, like he was remembering the worst time ever. "100 years after the knights were formed, Raphael betrayed us. He went on a rampage killing many people. I finally confronted him, demanding to know why he had done all that. He said that the Primordials spoke to him, telling him that he did not belong with the knights, that they would always see him as something different. The result was he escaping and I losing a good friend. Then a few years later he resurfaced again, only this time as the commander of the vanguard and looking how he was a few hours ago."

I sat down next to him rubbing his back comforting. "And the others in that picture?"

He sighed. "Almost all of them are dead, excluding the ones you recognized. I rather not talk about it anymore."

I could feel the pain in him and couldn't help but feel guilty for I probably caused some of that pain. We just sat there alone, with myself comforting him.

Artemis POV:

"Come in." Said an emotionless voice.

Everyone else was at the party or resting, so the hallway was empty right now. I walked into Arthur's room, with Arthur sitting on a chair with a regular T-shirt and jeans on. I sat down on a chair across from him.

We were quiet until Arthur spoke. "Tell me how you felt when I was born."

I sighed and began to remember memories I've long forgotten. "I gave birth to you in one of my temples, so that the other gods couldn't see me. I did the birth alone and as I stared at you I felt scared, frighten, angry because I didn't know what to do and that I broke my own promise. But when you stared right back at me I felt new emotions. Love, affection, happiness, it was as if that you and I were already attached to one another even though I just met you. I can still picture when your tiny hand gripped my finger."

I stopped and looked at him. His face still had the same expression as before, but made no sign of wanting me to stop.

I continued. "I knew I had to hide you quickly, so I took you to your father so that the other-"

"So that the other gods wouldn't discover me and punish you, that was what you were concerned about." Arthur said angrily.

"No, so that they wouldn't harm you." I said, making him show a sign of surprise on his face. "I was a goddess and would not be punish severely and I was immortal so they couldn't kill me. You on the other hand, were mortal and just an innocent baby, not knowing why you were being punished. If the gods found out about you they could kill you or torture you for eternity. Orion as well."

I saw something new in his eyes hope maybe. I continued with my story. "I told your father, Orion everything. After apologizing for what he did to me, and I telling him he has nothing to apologize for, he took you in."

I took a breather. "Whenever I could, I would watch your growth. Your father told you who I really was and that you had to keep it a secret. I smiled when I saw you walk and talk for the first time. And I would feel sadness whenever you asked about your mother or when you looked at the moon at night and I would look down at you, the urge to go to you and tell you how proud I was. I felt proud and joy when you went on your first hunt at 13, and returned victorious with the corpse of a great bear."

The next part made me feel sad and sour. "When I…accidentally killed your father, first off I did not know what the target of the game Apollo challenge me to was and nether did he, I went to search for you. But you were nowhere to be found, which caused grief and pain to consume me as I lost the only two men I've ever cared about. A few years later one of my hunters, who was very badly injured came up to me. She told me that a man attacked her and her hunter companions, killing them but sparing her. I knew it had to be you, only you could have the possible to locate and kill my hunters. I searched everywhere for you, but I could never find you. I just decided to try and forget it all, the pain was to much."

I looked at him and he showed mixed emotions, making it impossible to know how he feels right now.

Deciding to leave, I said, "Arthur…son, I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I cared, and still care about you, whether or not I have to show it in secrecy."

As I got up to leave he said, "Art…mom." I turned around to see him with a small smile on his face. "Thanks."

I returned the smile and as I walked out into the night I looked up into the sky, towards Orion's constellation.

"Orion." I said. "I hope you're proud of our son. Because I know I am."

**Well how was that? Short but emotional. Next chapter will be the last one. It will star Adriana, telling Nico her idea of how they can see each other without others knowing. We'll find out if Percy and Annabeth's relationship is back together, and a little surprised at the end. **

**Review.**

**Wacko12**

**P.S. I'm about to complete my first story, YAHOO!**

**P.S.S. Read the known knights chapter, its been updated**


	31. Epilouge

**Here it is folks. The last chapter! I'm so excited. May be short but worth it. I would like lots of Reviews people.**

Nico POV:

The knights were leaving soon. All the damage done to the city was repaired and Chaos would bring the mortals back. All that was left for me to do was to find Adriana. She told me to meet her at a deli near where the knights were hanging out.

I finally saw her, waving at me near the alleyway. I decided to use shadow travel to sneak up behind her and scare her. When I grabbed her she shrieked and jumped into the air.

She turned around and gave me a glare. But then she smiled and gave me a long passionate kiss. It felt good. "So this is it." She said.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah. But you said you had a plan so that we could still see each other, right?"

She nodded and pulled out a map and a compass. "This map will lead you to a base we had set up somewhere along the edge of the River of Styx. The compass will help you get there faster and both items will keep you undetected from your father. The base is abandoned but still has a lot of power."

I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before taking the map and compass. We both looked at each other one last time, as if we would never see each other again.

I knew how badly she wanted me to join the knights; I also wanted to join if it meant being with her.

I then shadow traveled away, feeling tears go down my face as I said goodbye to the girl I love.

Percy POV:

"All the knights, troopers and legionaries are here and ready to go Percy. We're just putting our stuff into the planes and choppers and having the wounded loaded up. We'll be leaving this place in a few minutes." Said Nick.

I nodded my head and as he head back to the others I looked at the island that was once my home.

We were on Staten Island, getting ready to leave. Its hard sometimes when a battle ends, disturbed not seeing people who've you see a lot in your life because there dead. But that's life sometimes.

I felt someone coming up to me. It was Annabeth; she came up and stood next to me, our arms brushing against each other slightly. I admit if felt good to have her again. I also saw her new knife, a few inches longer and infused with Chaos's essence like all of our weapons were.

She stared at Manhattan before saying, "Looks like things are going to be different from now on."

I nodded. "Yep, for better or worse. We lost many people, we know there's a spy among us, our new alliance with the Olympians is not as good as I hope it would be, many of the Primordial god's commanders are dead, and four of them are captured now."

She hesitated before asking, "And us? What about us?"

I looked at her as she looked at me, both of us staring into each other's eyes, eyes that I once… still love. I slowly intertwined our fingers together and leaned in, as did she. Our lips softly brushed each other for a few minutes.

We separated when we needed air, this time smiles on our faces. I heard someone calling us. We started to walk back, our hands still holding each other as we boarded one of the helicopters.

"So" Annabeth said while sitting down. "Care to tell me anything of this city we're going too?"

I just smiled. "Only that you're going to love it."

And after 500 years of pain, fighting, and grief I felt happy as ever.

Third Person POV:

Far away from Olympus, from Manhattan, from any civilization was a snowy land, where blizzards constantly fell from the sky. If you dared to journey further into this icy land, you'll see giant mountains stack next to each other side by side. And if you took a closer look you could see metal walls built on the mountains, connecting them together. Also towers on the mountains, filled with monster warriors watching from them.

On the other side of this mountain wall was a land of fire, lava, and stone where creatures, towers, and other buildings could be seen. The many various creatures moved around, marching, making war machines and weapons, growing bigger in numbers. In the sky were terrifying winged monsters. They patrolled the sky destroying anyone that comes into their territory.

In the center of this land was a giant and tall fortress castle that almost touched the heavens. It was the realm of the Primordial Gods, the place that was still theirs before they lost the world to the Titans. Once a magnificent place now altered and corrupted by the Primordial's anger and vengeance.

In the air can be seen two objects coming towards the highest tower, where a platform was waiting for them. One of the objects is Raphael, commander of the Vanguard. The other is a helicopter carrying Craig Demurg, high commander of the Primordial God's army.

When they landed on the platform they both glared at each other before entering. Soon they came to a massive door, which opened to reveal a throne room like the one on Olympus.

There were 13 thrones in the room, five of them empty. The other eight were occupied by giant beings that radiated great power. The two mighty commanders kneeled before their masters.

The Primordial on the far right spoke. "Craig, what was the status of the battle of Manhattan?"

Craig raised his head. "Pontus, god of the sea, the battle was both a victory and defeat. We lost many war machines and commanders, and both Chronos and Eros have been captured and the door to Chaos's city has vanished. But our victory comes from my spy. With the information he's given us, we have managed to kill many of their forces. Also he helped bring the death of there most greatest chaos trooper leader, Colonel Timothy. Finally he is now trying to send information of their city to me. In a few years, maybe less we will have victory."

Many of the gods nodded in approval. Finally another one turned towards Raphael. "And what about you Raphael? Though we understand that you couldn't give us any info of their city because Chaos moved it, you and your vanguard were unable to retrieve the blade that contain Eros. And you failed to kill Percy, who has constantly destroyed our plans. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Raphael looked up, his face calm. "Great Hemera, goddess of Daytime, I have no excuse. But I've seen many things that will prove useful to us." He didn't say anything until they gestured him to continue. "The Knights and the Olympian gods don't trust one another as much now. Zeus tried to kill many of them for fear of losing his power. Now they keep secrets from one another, which weakens their alliance. This could prove useful."

He continued after his masters mumbled in agreement. "Also I did not really see any true gain from saving Eros. He was not much of a leader anyway. And Chronos was too arrogant to sit among you. I also doubt you wanted me to free Gaia and Ouranos."

One of the Primordials, Ananke, goddess of destiny spoke. "I must agree with that. Eros never was one for war and was to focus on his appearance and making that goddess of love, Aphrodite pay. And Chronos was arrogant and god mad when he was compared with the Titan Kronos."

Phanes, god of procreation nodded his head. "Ananke is right. And speaking of Titans, it's Gaia and Ouranos fault for giving birth to those beings, causing us lose our control over this world."

The god sitting in the throne in the center of the room merely listened to the others. He was Erebus, the Primordial god of darkness, shadow, and mist. He was also a true son of Chaos, making him king of the Protogenoi. To his right sat his sister and wife. Nyx, goddess of night was also a true child of Chaos and being married to Erebus, made her queen. The throne to his left was empty, reserved for his brother and another son of Chaos, Tartarus the Primordial god of nothingness, who was now trapped in his own pit.

Finally, the Erebus spoke. "You both did well. But your actions have also diminished our numbers down to eight, meaning we must act faster. Craig if you have the time search for more commanders to replace the ones we lost. If you can't then leave it be. Send some of our soldiers to keep an eye on the Olympian camp that the gods have set up for their children; no doubt the barrier's power has increased thanks to the knights. Raphael, go and create more vanguard warriors for you to lead. Have Phanes help you to make them grow faster. Use them well and send them on any missions that will ether hurt Olympian/Chaos. We too shall take part in this war."

He then turned to face the other Primordials. "Pontus and Thalassa, go and rally our sea army and attack Poseidon's palace. Recruit some of Oceanus's forces after they've been 'changed' to better suit our cause."

Thalassa, Primordial goddess of the sea nodded. "It shall be done."

"Aether, go and prepare our air forces for a massive attack anywhere where Zeus's forces our. Also go with Phanes to check out our special project. Once it is complete we shall use it to destroy Chaos's city and reveal ourselves to the mortals."

Aether, god of upper sky and space gave an evil smile. "With pleasure."

Then Erebus turned to face the commanders. "That is all for now. You may leave."

Before the commanders left Nyx said, "Wait before you go tell me something. I heard that a black armored warrior riding a dragon was in the battle, destroying many of our enemy's forces. Do you know who he was?"

The two commanders looked each other before answering that they did not know who he was. The goddess nodded her head and they took leave.

As Craig went in one direction, Raphael went towards a chamber where Waisting was waiting for him.

Waisting's slick voice spoke with urgency. "Master, I know that you just came out of an important meeting. But _he _would like to speak to you."

The dark angel looked at him before nodding and entering the room. Inside the room were thousand of organic eggs, each one containing a different being. For this was the chamber where the vanguards were born.

Raphael went all the way to the back of the room, where he pressed a spot on the wall, revealing a hidden door.

He entered the door and walked down a flight of stairs. A few minutes later he entered what appeared to be the inside of a giant hole.

The hole was very wide and at the bottom was only darkness. At the top was a light, signaling a way out. But it was so high up it would take even a giant an eternity to reach it.

In front of Raphael was a giant sphere in the center of hole. Attached to the sphere were dozen of pipes. Raphael walked on a bridge that was connected to the giant sphere.

Inside the sphere at the center was a round-circled staircase. Next to the staircase was a sleeping dragon, smoke coming from his nostrils. Hanging from the ceiling was the armored warrior, but now lifeless as metal hands replaced and repaired parts of the armor.

At the top of the round staircase was a throne. And on that throne was a robed man, his hood covering his whole entire face. In his right hand was a goblet, except no hand could be seen holding it.

The being, with a raspy voice spoke, "Report."

Raphael bowed. "My master, Chronos and Eros have been captured by Chaos."

"I know." Said the being as he stared at his left hand, which now revealed it to be a skeleton hand. "What else."

Raphael, with a smile on his face, continued. "The demigoddess, Annabeth Chase, has joined the knights and she and Percy have reformed their relationship."

A small evil laugh came out of the being's covered face.

"Excellent." He said. "Phase 6 of my plan has been completed."

**Oooohhhh : o Well that's the last chapter I hope you all loved my story. Sequel will be coming out soon. It will be called, "War of Trust and Deception." Hope you guys are excited.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
